Love's Triumph
by smithcrafter
Summary: A stand-alone story on same theme as A FATHER'S LOVE. Happy ending. When Alejandro and Victoria are held prisoner with a badly wounded Diego, they both see there's much more to him than they ever realized, but will he survive for them to tell him so?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Zorro characters. I just borrow them for my daydreams. Hopefully, I can share a few of my daydreams with other Zorro fans. This story is written solely for your enjoyment, and not for any other type of profit on my part.

This story is a companion piece to _A Father's Love_. Hopefully it will satisfy all of the requests for a version of that story with a happier ending. It is also told from Victoria's viewpoint, rather than from Alejandro's.

**REPOSTING NOTE: You don't need to reread any of this if you've already read it. The only thing that changed is the author's name…or names, in this case, with chapter 22 posted new 3/10/09. I had to repost it all because I GOOFED and deleted ch 1 instead of replacing it with the revised version. Sorry.  
**

**Love's Triumph**

**Co-authored by smithcrafter and georgiamomma123:**

**Ch's 1-15 by smithcrafter**

**Ch's 16-20 coauthored**

**Ch's 21 on by georgiamomma123, betaed by smithcrafter**

**Chapter 1**

"Buenas dias, Victoria! How are you on this beautiful autumn morning?"

Victoria Escalante looked up from her work with a smile, as she heard the voice of her best friend greeting her.

"Well, aren't you up bright and early today. What's the occasion?"

Diego de la Vega grinned a bit sheepishly, and glanced quickly away. He was a notoriously late sleeper. Victoria had heard his father complain frequently about Diego's tendency to still be sound asleep in his bed at noon, or even later on occasion. He would get caught up in a book, or some kind of experiment, or his painting, and totally forget to go to bed until almost the time his father was getting _up_ for the day.

"Padre Benitez asked my father and me if we would ride over to San Pedro and meet with the friars in charge of planting the mission's new vineyard. They're just getting started, and need some advice on which varieties of grapes would be the best for them, and on techniques for growing the grapes and setting up their winery. Since father has been developing our vineyards for so many years, Padre Benitez thought he could give the friars some good suggestions."

"That's an excellent idea, Diego." Victoria smiled again at her friend, trying to hide her amusement as he blushed at her praise and dropped his eyes. _He's so shy around me. He almost never looks me in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. For that matter, he never looks _anyone_ in the eyes for very long._

"The De la Vega vineyards are the best in the whole area; and it isn't just your father who can give the friars good advice, Diego. Just last year, you went back to Europe for several weeks especially to visit some of the better French wineries, and learn their latest techniques for wine production. Your father just gave me a sample of your new vintage last week. Even fresh, it was good. Once it's aged a while, I think it will be your best wine yet. Don Alejandro said most of the differences between this wine and your older ones came from the ideas you brought home from France."

Diego blushed again. "I didn't do that much. I brought back some descriptions of new distilling techniques, and cuttings from a couple of new varieties of grape vines. Father chose the ideas he wanted to try, and those he didn't. It's his work, and the men who do the distilling, that make our wines so good. If you put me in the winery and left me in charge of the distilling, we'd probably end up with a very good supply of not so marketable vinegar!"

Victoria sighed in frustration. "Diego, why is it that you always belittle your own accomplishments? Sometimes I get the feeling you _want_ people to think you're incapable of doing anything right. You're _always _putting yourself down one way or another. Why do you do that?"

Victoria's frustration with her friend was very real. They'd been friends since childhood, so she felt free to give him her opinions without fear of hurting his feelings or making him angry at her. Victoria could remember when Diego and her older brothers, Francisco and Ramon, were inseparable childhood playmates. They were always getting into trouble of one kind or another, and most of the time, young Diego de la Vega had been the indisputable leader of their exploits.

As the youngest of the four children, by several years, and being that she was also a _girl_, she had usually been excluded from the boys' escapades. As the children grew older though, Victoria had noticed a distinct change in Diego's attitude toward her. By the time the nineteen-year-old Diego had left to attend the university in Spain, Victoria had recognized that she had a huge crush on the young don, and she suspected he felt the same way about her.

She couldn't help but hope that when Diego returned to California after his years at the university, that they would have a chance to develop their relationship into something more than a childhood crush. When Diego walked into the tavern that first day after he returned from Spain, Victoria almost dropped the tray she was carrying. The gangly teenager who had left Los Angeles nearly four years earlier was now one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on.

Then that boorish, half-drunken lancer had made a pass at her…right in front of Diego. She was so embarrassed and angry that she reacted by dumping the pitcher of lemonade she was carrying right over the lancer's head. Not surprisingly, the lancer didn't take her action calmly. He grabbed her arm and the next thing she knew, Diego had jumped to her rescue, and was actually threatening the lancer if he didn't leave immediately. She thought for a minute that Diego was actually going to challenge the lancer to a duel, right there in the tavern. It took both herself and Don Alejandro to calm Diego down, and to placate the angry lancer before Diego wound up in more trouble than he expected, and found himself in the alcalde's jail for assaulting the lancer.

But that was the only time Victoria could remember seeing the "old" impulsive, short-tempered youth she remembered. By the time Diego had been home a couple of weeks, it was painfully obvious that the time Diego had spent in Spain had changed the young man more than anyone ever could have expected.

The confident, outspoken young daredevil she had known throughout her childhood had returned from Spain a quiet, reserved, almost embarrassingly shy young intellectual. This Diego would never be caught dead climbing trees or sneaking off to have a wrestling match with the Indian boys from the native village a few miles up in the hills outside of Los Angeles. He was too busy reading his books, writing poetry, or painting. And somewhere in Spain, somehow, that quick-tempered daredevil had turned into a complete, total pacifist. In fact, Diego's refusal to carry a weapon of any type, and his tendency to completely disappear at any sign of a fight, had rapidly earned him the reputation of a coward among the Los Angelinos.

In a time when even the poorest peasant wouldn't be caught traveling without a weapon of some kind, this new Diego didn't even own a sword. _Every _caballero wore a sword. It was like a symbol of their nobility. But not Diego. Then again, in the five years since Diego had come home, she had seen him _attempt _ to use a sword a couple of times. He was probably much better off without one. _How could someone who was so adept with the wooden swords he, Francisco, and Ramon had played with as children, turn out to be such a total __**klutz**__ with the real thing? _

Anyway, about the same time Diego had returned from Spain, another man had entered Victoria's life. The mysterious, exciting, romantic masked vigilante known only as El Zorro had stolen her heart after their very first meeting, when he rescued Don Alejandro de la Vega and herself from the alcalde's jail. It hadn't taken Diego long to recognize where Victoria's heart was leading her, and he had immediately dropped their relationship back to the familiar intimacy of their childhood friendship.

Victoria's mother had been executed by the military for helping a wounded revolutionary when Victoria was just fifteen, and her father, in his grief, had simply disappeared. It wasn't until just a couple of years ago that she had found out he was a prisoner at the Devil's Fortress, where he died shortly after she found him. By that time, Francisco and Ramon were both serving in the military, one in Mexico, and the other in Venezuela.

Victoria had been left alone, running her parents' tavern completely on her own, after her mother's death and her father's disappearance. Don Alejandro had stepped in and helped her learn the basics of bookkeeping for a business, and how to plan ahead and organize her time and finances to assure her success with the tavern. Over the years, he had come to be almost a substitute father to her, so it was very easy for Diego to fall into the roll of protective older brother and confidant.

It was a rare day when Diego didn't show up at the tavern at least once. Sometimes twice in the same day. He always had an explanation for his appearances (more than he did for his frequent sudden _dis_appearances any time there was a sign of trouble), but she realized that many of his visits were more to check on her and to be sure everything was ok at the tavern, than for any real need for a cold glass of lemonade or even for lunch or supper.

She knew he still loved her, but now their love had relaxed to a brother/sister type relationship that was much more comfortable for both of them. Diego knew her heart belonged to Zorro, and she knew that Diego would never make a romantic advance toward her when he knew her heart was already spoken for. He was far too much of a gentleman for that. Yes, she was far more comfortable having Diego de la Vega's "brotherly love" than she ever would have been with him as a suitor. Diego was too much of a dreamer and a thinker for Victoria's tastes. She greatly preferred a man of action…like Zorro…for her romantic interest.

"Anyway," Diego was changing the subject, and Victoria pulled her thoughts back to what he was saying. "I wondered if you might be willing to go to San Pedro with us. We can advise the friars on the types of grapes they should raise, and the distilling equipment that they're going to need, but you know your customers' likes and dislikes. You would be the perfect person to advise them on what types of wines they should concentrate on if they want to sell their product here in the colonies, or what types of wine would sell better if shipped back to Spain."

"Oh! I'd love the chance to get away from the tavern today, but we're already busy, and it's only 8:00 in the morning. I couldn't possibly close the tavern for the entire day."

"You wouldn't have to. I took the liberty of going by Anna's house before I came here. I know she usually doesn't come in to help you until evening, but I asked her if she would be willing to take your place for the entire day. And you don't have to worry about paying her, either. Since you would be going as a special favor to m…uh, Padre Benitez, I told Anna I would pay her wages for the day. She's going to be by in a few minutes to see if you'll be leaving with us or not."

Diego's mischievous grin and the glint in his eye told Victoria that he knew she would agree to his plan. It really was a beautiful day, today…far too lovely to stay cooped up inside, slaving over a hot fireplace. And she hadn't had a day off in several weeks. Besides, it wasn't that often she had a chance to spend an entire day with her best friend and his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had been riding for less than an hour when Diego pointed to a small lake off to the right of the road, and suggested they stop and water their horses. As she swung out of her saddle, Victoria glanced over at the young don and bit her lip to hold back a giggle. Diego had winced slightly as he carefully dismounted, and surreptitiously rubbed his behind when he thought no one was looking. Unfortunately for Diego, his father had also noticed his actions.

Don Alejandro snorted in irritation. "Diego, what is it with you? The horses aren't thirsty yet. You just wanted an excuse to stop and stretch your legs! You act like someone who's been stuck on horseback all night long instead of just for a single hour. Even Victoria isn't stiff yet, and she doesn't ride nearly as often as you do."

Diego's back was still turned toward Victoria, but she felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her friend as she saw his back stiffen for just a second, and then watched his shoulders sag. Don Alejandro had never made a secret of the fact that he was disappointed by the changes in Diego since he returned from Spain, but it was unusual for Diego to show any visible sign that his father's frequently sarcastic, disparaging comments actually bothered him.

"Well, uh…." Diego seemed to be searching for the right thing to say for a few seconds, but then he took a deep breath and turned toward his father. His face was red. "I wasn't going to mention it, but yesterday on the way home from the pueblo, Esperanza was startled when a rabbit hopped across the road. She jumped, and I…uh…."

"Don't tell me! You fell off. Again. Diego, you were riding a horse almost before you could _walk_! How is it that now you can't even keep your seat on a twenty-year-old mare?! Let me guess. You had your nose stuck in a book while you were riding along, and you weren't paying the least bit of attention to anything around you, were you?"

"Actually, Father, I was jotting down the first draft of an article for _The Guardian_." Victoria heard the enthusiasm in Diego's voice as he mentioned the weekly newspaper he'd been publishing since shortly after his return from Spain. "You'll be able to read it in the next issue. It's…."

"I don't want to hear about it! Diego, you _have_ to pay attention to your surroundings when you're on a horse. Didn't you learn anything from that fall you took a couple of years ago? You were in bed for over a week from the concussion you got.1"

"I was just trying to get my ideas down on paper for this article while they were fresh in my mind, Father. And I wasn't really hurt this time. I just landed a little hard on my….uh, well, I do have a nice bruise on my…." Diego was looking at the ground, at the lake, anywhere except toward his father or Victoria. Victoria knew Alejandro couldn't see Diego's hands from where he was, and Diego probably didn't realize that she could. They were clenched around Esperanza's reins so tightly his knuckles were white. And she would swear that his hands were shaking.

"Never mind! There _is_ a lady present, Diego. Now, _if_ you're finished stretching your legs, and _if_ you think the horses have quenched their so desperate thirsts, will you please get back on that mare so we have a chance of getting to San Pedro before lunch time?" Alejandro threw an apologetic glance at Victoria, shaking his head in disgust at Diego's pathetic excuses for his ineptness on horseback, and turned his own mount back toward the road. He urged Dulcinea into a canter and took off without looking back.

"I…I'm sorry about that, Victoria." Diego's voice was barely audible, and he wasn't looking at Victoria as he remounted Esperanza. "I'm sorry you had to…."

Victoria found herself blinking back tears as she heard the not quite hidden despair in Diego's voice. Obviously, Don Alejandro's criticisms hurt Diego much more than she'd ever realized before. Just as obviously, Diego would prefer that no one realized that.

"Oh, Diego! Don't you see? Yes, he was irritated with you. But a lot of that bluster was to hide his concern when he found out you'd fallen off Esperanza again, and then tried to hide it from him.

"You didn't see his face that time when he came back from Monterey and found out you'd been injured so badly. Your housekeeper told me he turned as white as a sheet when he got home, and the first person he saw was the doctor coming out of the hacienda. He grilled Dr. Hernandez for almost five minutes to make sure you were really going to be ok, before you even knew he was home. Then he literally ran into the house. He stopped just outside the door of your room and plastered that amused grin onto his face just before he stepped in, so you wouldn't see how scared he'd been.

"He loves you, Diego. He just worries about you. You changed so much while you were in Spain. He just doesn't understand."

By this time, she and Diego were back on the road, and gradually catching up to Alejandro. Diego was quiet for a moment, then gave Victoria quick sideways glance. She watched the corner of his mouth turn up into the hint of his normal, gentle smile.

"Thank you, Victoria. You know, you always know how to cheer me up. What would I do without you?"

"Why, Diego, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. And believe me, I'll never let you forget it, either!" Victoria laughed, hiding her relief at Diego's mood change. She kicked her horse into a canter and took off to catch up with Don Alejandro, looking back mischievously at her friend and daring him to speed up, too.

By the time they caught up with Don Alejandro, the old don had calmed down. Although he didn't apologize to Diego for his comments, he did make an obvious effort to turn their conversation to more pleasant topics, and during the next half hour of their ride, they kept their discussion confined to vineyards, wines, and the scenery.

Perhaps because they were making such an effort to relax and enjoy each others' company, they were all taken completely by surprise when disaster struck.

1 See the New World/Family Channel Zorro episode: _Zorro, The Legend Begins_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Victoria had time to think back, she realized it had all happened in the span of a few seconds. At the time, though, everything seemed to occur in slow motion.

They were riding along at a slow canter. Diego had just pointed out an unusual rock formation and was explaining it to her when a sudden clap of thunder exploded out of a clear, blue sky. All three horses shied at the sound, and Victoria saw Diego give a sudden start, his eyes widening in surprise, then just as suddenly going blank, as his horse reared slightly and he went flying backwards from the saddle to land flat on the ground.

The first thought through Victoria's mind was _Oh, no! Not again! Alejandro's never going to let him hear the end of this._ Then it dawned on her that thunder doesn't usually occur when the sky is blue, and that they were suddenly surrounded by a group of five very rough looking men, with guns pointed at them.

_GUNS? Thunder from a clear sky? A GUNSHOT?_ That was when she realized that Diego was still lying unmoving in the road, his eyes closed, with an ominous red stain spreading across his left shoulder. And _that_ was when she screamed.

Vaguely, she heard one of the outlaws order them to stay on their horses, but she was already swinging out of her saddle to run to Diego's side. Another of the bandits---a huge man wearing a filthy green poncho and at least three days' growth of whiskers---blocked her with his horse and reached down to grab her by the arm.

"Let me go! Please!" She swung around to face the leader of the outlaws. 'Please, just let me help Diego."

The outlaw leader stopped what he had been saying to Don Alejandro and looked down at the distraught young woman, then past her to the young don who was beginning to moan and move slightly as he regained consciousness. The outlaw snorted and looked at his whiskery companion.

"Let her go to him, Pablo. We don't want him to bleed to death." He grinned malevolently as he divided his look between Victoria and Don Alejandro de la Vega. "At least, not yet."

Victoria heard Don Alejandro angrily respond to the outlaw. Apparently Alejandro recognized the man, because he called him "Ramiro". She shuddered as she realized who the outlaw leader was. Six years earlier, while Diego was in Spain, Jose Ramiro and his men had terrorized the area around Los Angeles for months. Although Ramiro had never been caught, the gang had finally disappeared from the Los Angeles area. Obviously, now they were back.

Victoria knelt beside Diego and pulled his shirt open at the collar. The bullet had gone in about two inches below his left collar bone. Half of an inch lower, and it would have been immediately life-threatening. As it was, Diego was bleeding badly. Victoria put pressure on the wound with her right hand. With her left, she reached down and fumbled at the colorful sash Diego wore as a belt. She managed to get it untied one-handed, and awkwardly tugged it from around Diego's waist. He groaned at the forced movement, but that was all. She wadded the sash into a ball and stuffed it inside his shirt over the bullet wound, then returned to applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"Diego! Diego, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Diego. Wake up. Please." Victoria blinked back tears as she watched her friend's eyes slowly open and focus on her. The pain and confusion that first showed in his eyes widened to a sudden panic as his awareness of the situation grew. She felt him tense beneath her grip as he frantically began looking around him. But as suddenly as the panic had appeared, it was gone as soon as he caught sight of his father, locked in a heated conversation with Ramiro.

Victoria watched in amazement at the rapid changes of expression on Diego's face. As soon as Diego saw his father, his panic changed to relief. Then, as he realized just what the situation was, he frowned, darted another look around to see where each of the bandits was, and started to sit up.

That was a mistake. He tried to roll to his right side and raise himself up, but only made it a few inches before he gasped in pain and fell back. Victoria barely caught his head in time to keep it from hitting a stone as his face turned white, and perspiration broke out on his forehead.

"Shh. Lie still, Diego, so I can get the bleeding stopped. Don Alejandro is ok. So am I."

Victoria spoke quietly, wanting to calm Diego at least enough that he wouldn't try to move again. She kept one ear slightly attuned to the exchange between Alejandro and Jose Ramiro, but most of her attention was on Diego for the moment. She had picked up enough of the conversation to know the outlaws were planning on holding them prisoner for some reason or another, and she didn't know how much time they were going to give her to get Diego's shoulder bandaged, before they forced him back onto a horse for who knows how long a ride to their hideout.

"Victoria!" Diego was whispering so softly that she had to bend down to hear what he was saying. She could see that he was peering intently at her, though his eyes were only slitted open, and he appeared barely conscious. "Don't…don't say anything, and don't…act like I'm…talking to you."

She almost cried out in relief when he spoke her name, but schooled her expression back into a worried frown as she kept the pressure on his shoulder and shakily pushed a lock of Diego's hair off of his forehead with her other hand. She nodded very slightly as she took in his meaning, and glanced sideways without turning her head, to see where the whiskery Pablo had gone. He was back next to Ramiro, and for the moment, no one was paying much attention to her and Diego, except for one outlaw who turned to check on them every few minutes; but he was too far away to realize that Diego was conscious enough to be talking.

Diego went on. "I need you to…make them think…I'm hurt worse than I really am. Let them...." He gasped and stiffened for a second as Victoria moved the wadded sash from his shoulder to see if the bleeding had stopped. It hadn't. Not completely. She bit her lip, but kept her eyes fixed on Diego's face as he kept whispering to her, his lips barely moving.

"If they think I'm…unconscious…they may get…careless." Diego stiffened again and bit his own lip as Victoria returned the sash to its spot and began to put even more pressure on the wound. She didn't think it would be hard to convince the outlaws Diego was badly injured, but she made certain her own voice was as soft as Diego's as she murmured her reply.

"Diego, you _are_ hurt pretty badly. That bullet hit you hard enough to knock you completely out of the saddle, and you're losing a _lot_ of blood. Lie still, and tell me if you're hurt anyplace else. You hit the ground pretty hard, and you were unconscious for at least a couple of minutes before I got to you."

One corner of Diego's mouth twitched into a hint of a reassuring smile. "I don't…I don't think it's as bad as it looks….It hurts…that's for sure…and it feels like…the bullet's still…there. But…it missed the bone…and it didn't…hit an artery, or…I'd be bleeding…a lot worse…than I…am. You…stay alert…when I make my move…you slap my father's horse…so he moves, too…we'll get away…."

Despite Diego's efforts to reassure her, and to prepare her for an escape attempt, Victoria could hear his voice fading. When two of the outlaws swung down off their horses, grabbed Diego under the arms and lifted him back onto Esperanza, she had no difficulty whatsoever convincing them that her friend was unconscious again. He was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Senorita Escalante, get back on your horse, please. Or do you need some assistance?" Victoria flinched away from the tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Jose Ramiro himself beside her. Instead of complying, though, she first looked past him to Don Alejandro. Still seated on Dulcinea, his hands were now tied to the saddle horn, and one of the outlaws held Dulcinea's reins.

Alejandro nodded shortly, his lips pressed together in a grim line. "Do as he says, Victoria. Don't antagonize him." The old don's eyes held hers for a moment, then turned to fix themselves on Diego. He studied his son's unconscious form for a moment, then turned back to Victoria. He took a deep breath and asked the question he was obviously dreading. "How is he?" His voice wavered.

Before Victoria could reply, Ramiro spun back around and spoke. "Don't worry about your son, de la Vega. He's not hurt that badly. I want him alive---at least for now."

"Then you'd better let me finish bandaging his shoulder before he bleeds to death!" Victoria interrupted the outlaw, her glances going back and forth between Alejandro, Ramiro, and Diego. Diego was slumped forward in the saddle. The bandits were tying him on, but the ride was sure to be unpleasant for him, if he regained consciousness. The way his hands were tied, one arm dangling limply on either side of Esperanza, left Diego looking like he was leaning over and trying to hug his horse's neck. The saddle horn would be poking into his abdomen with every step the horse took.

By this time, Victoria was back on her horse, too, and her hands were tied to the saddle horn just like Don Alejandro's were. Ramiro ignored her interruption and continued his gloating spiel to Don Alejandro, as his men grabbed their prisoners' reins and led them on a meandering path through the rock outcroppings, angling sharply away from the road.

"You are wondering why I am here, no? You and your vaqueros, old man, helped to chase us away from Los Angeles six years ago, and you killed my brother during that battle. I promised you I would return. You owe me, and I always collect what I am owed…with interest. I have looked forward to spending some time with you again, on my own terms this time. And I also have a little more, shall we say, official business to take care of. You see, I plan to capture Zorro, and I think either Senorita Escalante or you know who he is behind that mask."

Victoria's thoughts were reeling. She tried to follow what Ramiro was saying but her eyes kept flickering between Diego and Don Alejandro. She was almost as worried about Alejandro as she was about Diego. Even though they had their disagreements, Victoria knew how deeply the old don loved his only son. Despite his efforts to control his emotions and show no fear in front of Ramiro, she could tell that Alejandro was shaken by Diego's injury, and that he was fighting to hide his concern. He wasn't a young man anymore, but he was still known far and wide for his fiery de la Vega temper. She prayed that he wouldn't try something impulsive and maybe get himself shot, too.

Then the things Ramiro was saying to Don Alejandro started to sink in, and Victoria began to realize that their kidnapping, and even Diego's shooting, might be just the beginning of an even worse nightmare than she was already in.

"Senorita Escalante here is well known as the woman of El Zorro. You, sir, have been very outspoken in your approval of Zorro's actions and in your dislike of the present alcalde's rule of Los Angeles. Senor Zorro has intervened in your behalf on a number of occasions. I am certain one or both of you know his identity."

"As for shooting your son…that was simply a safety precaution on my part. I wanted one of you out of commission, and Don Diego was the most logical target. I would prefer not to injure a woman. You are an old man, and any physical injury to you would be likely to incapacitate you to the point you couldn't tell me what you know about Zorro's identity behind his mask. Don Diego, on the other hand, is young and healthy. He may not be much of a fighter, but he would still be the one most likely to cause me trouble as a captive. By weakening him at the very beginning of your captivity, I can eliminate the danger of him trying to escape and go for help, or having a sudden attack of bravery and trying to overpower my men.

And with him injured, the two of you won't be as anxious to try and escape, either. If you do, and leave him behind, know that the first thing I will do, even before I send my men after you, will be to kill him. If you try to escape and take him with you, he'll slow you down enough I'll have no trouble catching up with you. And when I do catch you, I'll still kill him the very first thing."

_O Dios, no! All of this is because he thinks we can tell him who Zorro is? _

"You're crazy!" Victoria's voice broke into Ramiro's monologue. "Diego is no danger to you. He's a gentle man, a poet, not a fighter. And we can't tell you what we don't know! I would give _anything_ if I _did _knowwho Zorro really is, but I don't. I'm sure Don Alejandro doesn't either. Zorro has always made a point of keeping his identity a secret. He says it's for our protection as well as his."

"I do hope you're lying to me, Senorita, or at least mistaken about what Senor de la Vega may or may not know. If you're not, your "gentle friend" here is going to find his day getting much rougher that it is right now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They couldn't have ridden for more than fifteen or twenty minutes, but it seemed like hours to Victoria. She knew Diego had regained consciousness at least once during the ride, because she heard him moan when the horses were goaded into a canter, and then swear softly when the ropes on his wrists wouldn't let him sit up enough to keep the saddle horn from poking him as his horse moved.

_I don't know what Diego had in mind when he told me to make them think he was hurt worse than he is. He's hurt badly enough without pretending. His shoulder still hasn't completely quit bleeding. I think he's faking being unconscious now, though. Dios! I hope not. I hope he isn't feeling anything right now. The way they have him tied, bent over the saddle horn like he is…it has to feel like someone's punching him in the stomach every time Esperanza moves. _

_He wasn't faking it when he passed out while they were putting him on the horse. He was barely conscious before they grabbed him, and when that Pablo yanked him off the ground by his bad arm, that was all it took. _

Victoria and Don Alejandro exchanged glances again as the horses came around the bottom of a hill, and a small cabin appeared not a thousand yards away. There were half a dozen horses in the corral beside the ramshackle cabin, and three more men, just as rough in appearance as those who had kidnapped them, loafed on the front porch. They all came to their feet, reaching for their guns as they became aware of the approaching riders. They relaxed when they recognized Ramiro and his men, and Victoria saw a couple of them nudge each other and leer when they realized that one of the approaching riders was a woman. She shuddered, and could feel a sudden trickle of perspiration trickling down the back of her neck.

_O Zorro, now would be a really good time for you to show up, querido. I wonder if you even know we're missing, yet. Maybe. You always seem to know when I'm in trouble. _ Victoria shook her head disgustedly. _No. There_'s _no way he could know yet. It's not even noon. The padres at San Pedro won't even be worried about us before then. And by the time they send word back to Los Angeles so anyone realizes we're actually missing, it'll be evening. And then it'll still take hours for anyone, even Zorro, to have any chance of finding us. _

She looked worriedly toward Diego, and felt the tears dripping down her cheeks. _Santa Maria, Madre de Dios, please watch over us. Please help Diego. I'm not sure he can wait that long. Please, Padre Celestial, don't let my friend die._

By the time they had reached the isolated cabin that served as the Ramiro gang's hideout, Diego seemed to be semi-conscious, but not really aware of what was going on around him. When he was pulled off his horse, his legs gave out and he would have fallen if he wasn't being held by two of the outlaws. Victoria and Alejandro were herded into the cabin and pushed down into two straight-backed chairs in the middle of the room. Two of Ramiro's men stood guard on either side of them.

Diego was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in front of them. He tried to raise himself up onto his good arm, but made it only a few inches off the floor before his arm gave out and he fell back. He let out an agonized scream when Ramiro unexpectedly kicked him hard in the side, rolling him onto his back. Victoria gasped, and swallowed back sudden nausea as she _heard_ her friend's ribs break. Tears were running down her face again. Beside her, Don Alejandro had blanched until his face was almost as white as his son's.

Ramiro barked instructions to his men. One of them left the cabin, returning shortly with a bucket of water, which he proceeded to dump over Diego's head. Ramiro knelt beside Diego and began slapping his face, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Diego moaned again, his head rolling from side to side for a couple of minutes. Finally, his eyes blinked open and slowly focused on Ramiro's face. For the second time that day, as he gradually became more aware of his surroundings, Victoria saw the beginnings of panic replace the confusion and pain in the young don's eyes.

Then Diego managed to turn his head enough to see Alejandro and Victoria. Even in these circumstances, Victoria couldn't help but be surprised when she saw the panic leave Diego's eyes almost immediately as he realized that she and his father were there--- just as it had when he first woke up in her arms, back on the road. Once again, she watched the panic change first to relief, then to dismay and chagrin as Diego realized that he had really passed out again, and lost his best chance for an escape attempt. There were now eight men guarding them instead of five. And the three of them were no longer on horseback, ready to take off with a split second's warning.

But then she saw the dismay in Diego's face replaced by a sudden anger and determination that she'd never before seen him exhibit. Victoria saw him dart a quick glance and an almost indistinguishable nod in her direction, and she recognized it as a signal.

_Madre de Dios! He's planning to jump them! Even if he weren't hurt, he couldn't win a fight against any of these men, let alone eight of them. He's no fighter! And now---he has to realize he doesn't have a chance. What does he think he's going to accomplish?_

Then she saw his expression change again. His eyes were pleading with her to understand him as they held her gaze for just a second and then flickered toward the still open door. She held back a gasp as the realization of his intent hit her, and returned his nod with a tiny one of her own, even though every instinct she had was screaming "_NO! Diego, don't do this!_"

_He knows! He must know he can't win! But he's going to try to distract them long enough for Don Alejandro and me to escape. We __**can't**__ leave without him---but, if we try to help him, he'll have made the sacrifice for nothing, because even all three of us together couldn't win a fight against eight men. Oh, Diego! Please don't make me do this!_

As these thoughts flew through her brain, she saw Diego's expression change yet again. By the time his eyes focused back on the bandit above him, they were again full of nothing but pain, fear, and confusion. All of the changes had all occurred in such a quick succession, that Victoria found herself wondering if she'd actually seen what she thought she'd seen.

"Who…who are you, Senor? Why are you doing this to us?" Diego's voice was weak, and obviously terrified. Even as she realized that Diego was acting a part, trying to lull the bandits into relaxing their guard at least a little, she could see Alejandro's face flushing in embarrassment that his son would allow himself to show so much fear.

"My name is Jose Ramiro. Your father knows me. Several years ago, while you were in Spain, my men and I raided your hacienda. The raid, unfortunately, was a failure. During the battle, your father shot and killed my brother. The rest of us escaped, but I told your father then that someday I would return.

"A few months ago, your alcalde and I ran into each other in San Francisco. We got to talking. He is extremely anxious to get rid of this vigilante, Zorro, and is certain that either your father or the young lady knows Zorro's true identity. He is quite willing to reward _anyone_ who can assist him in this, uh, shall we say, vermin extermination. When I realized that your family was involved, and that the alcalde wouldn't be all that upset if something also happened to rid him of the de la Vega influence in the pueblo, I simply couldn't resist the opportunity to volunteer for the job.

"De Soto filled me in with everything he could tell me about Zorro. He also told me everything he knew about you, your father, and the senorita." Ramiro snickered. "You must be such a disappointment to Don Alejandro, senor. But, you are still his only son. You and the senorita have also been close friends since childhood, I believe. So you will have your uses to me."

Ramiro turned to a couple of his men. "Throw a rope over that rafter and tie young Senor de la Vega's hands to it. I want him on his feet."

Diego gasped in pain as the men pulled him roughly up. He sagged between them and they draped his arms over their shoulders to hold him up, while fat Pablo grabbed a lariat and tossed it over the exposed rafter.

This was the moment Diego had been waiting for. Moving more quickly than Victoria would have imagined her scholarly friend could ever do, he grabbed the two bandits' heads and banged them together in a move that would have been worthy of Zorro himself! Both bandits went down, and stayed down.

Victoria jumped from her chair, swung and hit her own personal guard with a hard right to the jaw. He fell back against the wall, shaking his head dazedly. _Ouch! Madre de Dios, that hurts! No wonder Zorro wears those heavy gloves all the time!__1_

Victoria swung back around to grab Don Alejandro by the hand and start him toward the cabin door. But the old don wasn't a retired army officer for nothing. He had immediately realized what his son was trying to do, and was already up and moving. By the time Victoria got to him, he'd already downed his own guard with a sudden left cross. But he wasn't heading for the door and escape.

Diego's surprise attack against the first two bandits had given them a very slight opening for escape, but the young don had overestimated his own ability to keep fighting. He was hurt too badly, and he'd lost too much blood. Although he managed to knock the two men's heads together hard enough to knock them out, the impact had sent such agonizing pain shooting through his injured shoulder and broken ribs that before he knew what was happening, he found himself back on his knees, gasping for breath that simply wouldn't come. The room spun around him, and he fought to keep from falling into the darkness.

Don Alejandro all but leaped across the room to catch his son as he fell, but he stopped short and raised his arms in surrender when he saw the muzzle of Jose Ramiro's musket come to rest against the side of Diego's head. Victoria sighed in defeat and raised her own arms.

Ramiro was furious. "Pablo, Tomas. Tie them to those chairs. Raul and Roberto, take care of our young hero, here. Eduardo, check on the others."

The one called Tomas twisted Victoria's arm painfully behind her back and all but threw her into the chair. She winced as he pulled her arms behind the chair back and tied her wrists tightly together, then tied another rope around her shoulders, and a third to her feet so she couldn't kick anyone. Pablo was doing the same with Don Alejandro.

It was all Victoria could do to watch as two of the outlaws yanked Diego roughly off the floor, looped the dangling lariat around his wrists, and pulled the rope taut until Diego was more or less standing with his arms stretched above him. He was barely conscious. It was obvious to both Victoria and Alejandro that Diego was actually dangling from the restraints more than he was standing on his own two feet.

The entire front of his shirt was now blood-soaked, and there was more blood on the floor where he had been lying. The wound in his shoulder wasn't bleeding as badly as it had been at first, but Diego needed care. If he didn't get it soon, he might bleed to death right in front of them. They both watched, horrified, as the young don was strung up. When they looked at each other, there were tears in both of their eyes. Victoria noticed that Alejandro's face was by now almost as pale as his son's. She knew hers was just as pale. She had a horrible suspicion that she knew what was coming next, and she was pretty certain Alejandro had that same suspicion. Unfortunately, they were both right.

1 This comment about the gloves is borrowed from a story by Linda Bindner, and used with her permission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next half hour, Victoria and Alejandro were interrogated about Zorro's identity, while Diego's blood continued to drip onto the floor in an ever-growing puddle. Over and over, both Victoria and Don Alejandro repeated that they had no idea who Zorro was.

Ramiro was becoming more irritable as the interrogation proceeded. Several times, when he was especially displeased with their replies to his questions, he turned and slammed Diego with the stock of his musket. The first couple of times this happened, though it was obvious the pain had to be excruciating, and sweat broke out on his forehead, not a sound passed Diego's gritted teeth.

_O Zorro, please hurry. Please! We need you __**now**__!_

The third time, Ramiro paused his interrogation; then, very deliberately, he turned and rammed his musket stock directly into the wound in Diego's shoulder. No man could have withstood the excruciating pain of that attack in silence. Victoria screamed herself, as she heard the strangled cry that came from Diego's mouth; and vaguely, through her sobs, she could hear Diego's father cursing beside her, and struggling against his own bonds.

_I'm so sorry, Diego! If I knew Zorro's identity, I'd tell them! I swear I would! Zorro would __**never**__ want me to let this happen to you. _

"Please! Please stop! I don't _know_ who Zorro is! I swear I don't know!"

By this time, Diego's legs were instinctively pulled up almost into a fetal position, leaving his entire weight dangling from the ropes around his wrists. He finally went limp, but the soft moaning continued for a long time. The moans were repeated all too regularly throughout the next few minutes of questioning, but finally they stopped. For the last ten minutes of Alejandro and Victoria's "interrogation", Diego was totally unresponsive.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Jose Ramiro was disgusted. He had been certain that old de la Vega would give in and tell him what he knew about Zorro in order to stop the torture of his milksop of a son, even if the senorita couldn't bring herself to give up the identity of her lover to save the life of her friend. But neither of them had given him _anything_ that would bring him closer to trapping El Zorro. Both Don Alejandro and Victoria had agreed that they thought Zorro was probably a caballero who lived in or near the pueblo of Los Angeles (even the alcalde had figured out _that_ much), but both continued to swear that they _didn't_ know who he really was. Ramiro was beginning to believe them.

He looked up at Don Diego's face and frowned. The caballero was still alive, but Ramiro wasn't any too sure how much longer he was going to stay that way. He was surprised, though. The young don wasn't quite the weakling he had been led to expect. After de Soto's amused, condescending description of young de la Vega, he'd _expected_ the man to be begging his father and the girl to tell anything they knew, even before they got him strung up. Ramiro called a couple of his men to him, and waved toward Diego.

"Cut him down. Toss him in the other room. Untie the other two and throw them in with him. Give them a bucket of water and some rags, and let them clean him up. It's a cinch he's not going anywhere under his own power, and I don't think they'll try to escape without him. They already know what I'll do to him if they try that. We'll leave them alone until tomorrow morning. If the poet's still alive by then, maybe the old man and the girl will be more inclined to cooperate with us. If they still insist they don't know Zorro's identity, we'll just have to spend some more time with Don Diego.

"What about it, Don Alejandro? Your son in exchange for my brother? That sounds like a fair trade to me. And if my men and I have a little sport with him along the way…" Ramiro smiled, but it was a dark smile that promised nothing but more pain for Diego.

"…Well, you can just think of that sport as the 'interest' you owe on your debt to me. Right?" He laughed cruelly as he turned and walked away.

Pablo took out his knife and sliced through the ropes around Diego's raw, swollen, wrists. Victoria flinched and turned her head away as her friend collapsed to the floor.

_Madre de Dios, is he even alive? He never moaned, never so much as flinched--- __**nothing**__!_

Victoria looked toward Don Alejandro through eyes blurred by tears. There were tears unashamedly running down his cheeks, too, and his lips were moving in a silent prayer as he stared fixedly at his son's still form on the floor. His eyes never left Diego as Pablo and another of the bandits drug him through a nearby door and left him lying in the middle of the dirt floor. They came back, and Pablo untied Alejandro and Victoria, while his partner, Tomas, held a gun on them and motioned them toward the doorway. She tried to break away from the grip Pablo had on her arm, but he just laughed at her and shoved her through the doorway. As she lost her balance and fell to her knees, she heard the door slam behind her and the latch fall into place, locking them in.

Diego was lying directly in front of her, sprawled face down, as motionless as a corpse. She crawled over beside him, whispering a prayer under her breath as she reached for his shoulder.

"Wait, Victoria! Don't move him yet." Alejandro dropped down on Diego's other side, and holding his breath, reached a trembling hand to his son's throat. _"Gracias a Dios!" _

He looked up at Victoria, unaware of the tears dripping down his cheeks. "He has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. He's alive. We'll have to be very gentle moving him, though. He has broken ribs for sure, probably several. If we aren't extremely careful, one of them could puncture a lung when we turn him over."

Diego still exhibited no reaction whatsoever as they eased him over onto his back. Victoria carefully opened the front of his blood-caked shirt, and gasped in horror. Diego's entire left side and half of his right side was one massive bruise. She couldn't see what his abdomen looked like below the waistband of his pants. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

_Santa Maria, Madre de Dios! He probably has internal injuries, too. Oh, Diego, you don't deserve this. I'm so sorry. Dios, please don't let him die! Please!_

"Alejandro, what can we possibly do for him? He needs a doctor!"

Alejandro was examining the bullet wound in Diego's shoulder. It had finally stopped bleeding on its own, but had reopened a bit when Diego was dropped onto the floor. No exit wound showed on his back, so the musket ball was still there somewhere. It needed to come out, but there was nothing they could do about that at the moment.

The look Alejandro gave Victoria was bleak, and her heart sank as she heard his reply. "Even if we could leave here freely right now, Diego probably would be dead before we traveled a mile. If one of those broken ribs punctures a lung, he could drown in his own blood…if he even has enough blood left to drown _in_. There's no way we could safely move him!"

He reached for the bucket of water and one of the rags. Victoria stood up and, uncaring about anything as petty as modesty, reached up under her skirt and slipped out of her petticoat. She quickly tore it into strips of material to use as bandages, then knelt back down behind Diego. While she held his head in her lap and wiped his face, Alejandro began sponging the blood from his wounds. Diego still hadn't moved or made a sound.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

They must have knelt on the dirt floor for well over an hour, trying to bring Diego back to consciousness. They finally managed to get the bleeding stopped from his shoulder wound, and they managed to wrap his shoulder and part of his ribcage (the part with the worst bruising and therefore the 2-3 ribs they _knew_ had to be broken). His pulse was a little more regular, but his skin was pale and clammy.

"Alejandro, he---I think he's going into shock."

"I know. We've got to find some way to keep him warm, and keep his legs elevated."

They wrapped him in a blanket they found lying in the corner of the room. Diego would be mortified if (_No! when!)_ he woke up and realized what was around him. The blanket was moth eaten, filthy, stinking of dirt and mildew, and God knew what else. But it was dry, and it was warm. God willing, it would keep him from going any further into shock than he already had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria looked worriedly down at the pale face that rested in her lap---if you could call unconsciousness "resting". She reached out a trembling hand and pushed a lock of hair off Diego's forehead. _That lock NEVER stays in place, no matter what Diego tries to do with it. How many times have I watched him sitting in the tavern, reading a book or talking with Mendoza, reaching up to push his hair off his forehead. Most of the time he never even realizes he's doing it._

She watched Alejandro reach out and pull the blanket down to recheck the bandage on Diego's shoulder. He was starting to pull the blanket back up when Victoria noticed something odd.

At first, that was all that registered. There was something "odd" on Diego's arm. Then it dawned on her just what that particular kind of "odd" represented. Her hand darted forward and prevented Don Alejandro from covering the arm. She was puzzled, and more than a little shocked, as she asked Diego's father about the mark that she couldn't stop staring at.

"Alejandro, is that a _snakebite_ scar on Diego's forearm? I didn't know he'd ever been bitten by a rattler!"

"What? No, he hasn't. He…."Alejandro's voice faded as he followed Victoria's finger to see the scar three inches above Diego's right wrist. His eyes widened in horror as he reached out and touched it. It most undeniably _was_ a snakebite scar. They could both see the two circular puncture marks left by the snake's fangs…a rather _large _rattler, too. And the fang marks were crossed by the x-shaped knife scars left when the snakebite had been treated. Someone, at least, had sucked the poison from the wound. Don Alejandro pushed the blanket down farther and peered more closely. When he looked back up at Victoria, he was almost in shock himself.

"Victoria, I…I have no idea when that happened. I never knew about it! Diego never said _anything_. Those scars can't be more than a year old, if that! A bite from a snake that size could easily have killed him! It definitely would have made him very ill for at least a couple of days, even if he managed to suck most of the poison out as soon as it happened. How could he have hidden something like that?" He frowned. "For that matter, _why_ would he have hidden it?"

Victoria almost regretted having brought the scar to Alejandro's attention. Between being kidnapped, and having his son shot, then beaten half to death, the old don was having a very stressful day. He seemed to have aged years in a few hours. She'd never realized before, just how old her friend's father was. But then again, this situation just kept getting more bizarre. _I don't see the stress disappearing any time soon._

_When could Diego ever have been bitten by a rattler without anyone finding out about it? Dios! That was a big snake! Don Alejandro is right. Even if someone got most of the poison out, he would have still been pretty ill for at least two or three days. He __**couldn't**__ have hidden something that serious! And __**why ever would he have tried**__? And yet, apparently he __**did**__ manage to hide it, even from his father!_

_Diego is quicker to take to his bed with a cold or a simple headache than any man I've ever known. But he gets bitten by a __**rattlesnake**__ and doesn't bother to __**tell**__ anyone? That doesn't make the least bit of sense! And poor Don Alejandro. He doesn't know what to make of it, either. O Dios! I hope he isn't going to have a heart attack or something before this is over. He looks terrible. And my pointing this out to him sure didn't help matters._

Just then, Diego groaned, and Victoria's priorities jumped back to immediate needs. _The snakebite mystery can wait, for now. Come on, Diego. Please wake up. _Diego's eyes blinked open for a second, He attempted to roll to his side, then gasped in pain and fell back. Alejandro took his son gently by his shoulders and kept him flat.

"Diego! Son, don't try to move. Just lie still."

Diego's eyes blinked open again, but they were unfocused and disoriented. As he gradually began to focus on his father's face, both Victoria and Alejandro breathed sighs of relief.

"Por favor, Diego. Please lie still. You're badly injured, and you've lost a _lot_ of blood.The bleeding has finally stopped, but if you move around, it'll start up again."

The tears rolled down Victoria's cheeks as she watched the awareness of what had to be terrible pain building in Diego's gaze. She watched his glance flicker around the room, taking in his surroundings, frowning as he tried to remember what had brought them here. His ragged breathing quickened, and his visual search became more frantic. Victoria gently pushed that uncontrollable lock of hair off Diego's forehead again, and spoke softly.

"Shhhh, Diego. Just relax. You're safe for now. _Please_ stay still."

She kept stroking his hair. It was all she could think of to do to try and calm his obvious terror. But at the sound of her voice, the panic that was showing in Diego's face immediately disappeared. He fixed his eyes on her, and she could feel at least some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Vi…Victoria? Are…are you…ok?" _O Dios, he sounds so weak. He's barely even whispering. _

Victoria's tearful reply wasn't a whole lot louder than Diego's question, but the words tumbled out of her mouth. She couldn't have slowed them down if her life depended on it. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt horribly guilty because Diego was so badly injured, just because Ramiro and his men thought she knew Zorro's identity.

"I'm fine, Diego. So is your father. Oh, Diego, I'm so sorry. This would never have happened to you if Ramiro wasn't so certain I know who Zorro is. I tried to make him believe me, but he won't! I don't know, Diego. I swear I don't know. If I did, I would have told him. I _never_ would have let this go on so long!"

_Oh, Diego, please believe me. Please don't hate me. I can't stand seeing you like this! I know Zorro couldn't have anticipated this, and he couldn't possibly get here to rescue us this soon, but at the same time I'm so angry at him because he let this happen. He always seems to know exactly what's going on around me. Why didn't he know this time? Where is he __**now **__when we need him so badly?_

Even through all of the pain showing in Diego's face, both Victoria and Alejandro could see his unexpectedly rapid changes of expression. Surprise. Chagrin. For the third time now, Victoria saw a hint of the same anger she thought she'd seen when Diego had first regained consciousness back on the road, and then in the cabin. But the next thing Diego did was so unexpected---so shocking---that it sent Victoria's senses spinning. For the first few seconds, she couldn't believe it was happening.

Diego shakily reached up with one discolored, swollen hand, and attempted to wipe the tears from Victoria's cheek. That wasn't so startling; but the expression on his face, obvious both to Victoria and to a stunned Alejandro, was one of pure, undeniable adoration. _From DIEGO??_

"Don't be sorry, Querida."

Victoria shivered. No one had ever called her "Querida" in such a loving tone of voice before, except Zorro. Certainly not Diego!

Diego's words were strained, disjointed, and his voice was fading even as he spoke. "Even if you _had_ been able to give Ramiro Zorro's identity, it wouldn't have made any difference. Trust me. It would have just made matters worse, not better."

Diego's voice faded out completely on the last words, his eyes closed, and his hand dropped limply back onto the blanket. Alejandro and Victoria stared at each other. Victoria was sobbing uncontrollably.

Thoughts flew through her mind of the time a couple of years ago when Diego's former fiancée from Spain had unexpectedly shown up in Los Angeles, married to a notorious rebel leader. She had asked Diego if there was anyone special in his life. Victoria had been close enough that she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. She had been very surprised, and yes, if she wanted to be really honest with herself, had even felt a swiftly ignored pang of jealousy, when Diego had replied to Safira.

"Yes. There is someone else in my life now."

Victoria had teased Diego later, trying to find out who Diego's "mystery lady" could possibly be. After all, she'd never seen him show the slightest interest in courting _any_ of the several caballeros' daughters around Los Angeles. In fact, he hadn't shown the slightest interest in _any_ girl in the entire time since he'd come home from Spain! But Victoria also remembered Diego's bittersweet, wistful reply to her questions.

"It doesn't really matter who she is. The fact is, she's in love with another man. She doesn't even know I'm alive."1

_ME? Was he talking about ME? and Zorro? _

More thoughts flew through her mind.

Diego, in the tavern sometimes two or three times a day, pretending to be hungry or thirsty, when she knew he was really just checking to see that she wasn't having any problems with unruly customers.

Diego, as a teenager, gently wiping her tears with his handkerchief, then picking her up and carrying her back home when she'd fallen and sprained an ankle trying to catch up with her brothers (who were trying their best to _avoid_ her). And then he had stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon, entertaining her with stories and games, when he could have been fishing with Francisco and Ramon.

Diego, who was _always_ around, ready and willing to listen, when she needed comfort, or someone to talk to.

Nineteen-year-old Diego, on his way to the harbor at San Pedro, and from there on to Spain, expecting to be gone for at least four years, gallantly kissing her (then fourteen-year-old) hand, telling her, "Don't forget me while I'm gone, Victoria."

Diego, who never made demands from her, never tried to flirt with her like so many of her male customers did, never showed _any sign_ that his affection for her was more than that of a lifelong friend.

Diego, who always knew better than anyone else how to calm her temper when it got away from her.

Diego, patiently listening to her constant praise of Zorro, her dreams of a future with her hero, _hiding his own feelings, because he knew she was in love with someone else "__**and didn't even know he was alive"!**_

Victoria looked at Don Alejandro, her eyes so blurred from her tears that she could barely even see him. He reached across his son and squeezed her hand. Then he spoke softly, wonderingly.

"I think, my dear, I finally know why Diego has resisted my urgings for him to marry for all this time."

1 Family Channel Zorro episode: _The Old Flame_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There wasn't a lot more they could do for Diego with the little they had to work with. They took turns sponging his face and trying to dribble a little water between his chapped lips. Over the next hour or so, they could tell he was beginning to develop a fever. His condition wasn't likely to improve as long as that bullet remained in his shoulder.

He had moaned a few times, and once he had muttered a few indistinguishable syllables, but that was all. The bullet wound was beginning to show signs of inflammation. Victoria couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped up and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she started pounding and calling for help.

"Ramiro! Senor Ramiro!" _I guess I might as well be polite. It certainly wouldn't help us to make him any angrier. _"Please, I need to speak to you. Please open the door."

Victoria heard footsteps and a grumbling voice from the other side of the door, and then it was flung open.

"What do you want, Senorita? Make it quick!"

"Please. Diego is getting a fever. He still has that bullet in him. He could die if we don't get it out soon. Would you let us have some clean water and some kind of knife with a thin blade, and maybe some whiskey or brandy if you have it, so we can take the bullet out before it gets infected any more than it already is?"

Jose Ramiro stood staring at Victoria as if she had two heads, then began laughing. "Of course, Senorita, of course you may have a knife. I _always_ provide my prisoners with weapons they could use to attack me and my men!" He stopped laughing and shoved her backwards away from the door. "Actually, Senorita, it's completely up to you and the old man in there. You may have everything you need to care for young de la Vega---just as soon as you give me Zorro's identity! Are you ready to do that, yet?"

Victoria exploded in combined anger, frustration and fear. Her reply was part angry sob and part desperate plea. "We've told you and told you. WE DON"T KNOW WHO ZORRO IS! We can't tell you something we don't KNOW!" Her voice faded almost to a whisper. _Zorro always said not knowing would keep us safe. I sure don't feel safe right now! _"Please, give us some way to help Diego. Anything!"

Ramiro stomped into the room and glared down at the unconscious young don. He really didn't look very good, and Ramiro would prefer to keep him alive for at least a little longer. He frowned for a moment.

"Hmph! I'll _not_ give you a knife. I'm not that foolish. I will give you a bottle of whiskey to clean his wounds with. Perhaps that'll stop any infection from developing. In any case, it should slow it down and give you more time to consider your "options".

Victoria sighed in relief. _Well, that's something. Not much, but it's something._

"Thank you."

She waited in the doorway while one of Ramiro's men brought the whiskey and a basin of clean water. She heard the door close and latch again as she walked back to Diego and Alejandro with the precious supplies.

"That was very brave of you, Victoria." The tavern keeper's façade of courage melted as Don Alejandro stood and took the basin of water from her suddenly trembling hands. He sat the basin on the floor and took Victoria into his arms.

She burst into tears. "It won't be enough, Don Alejandro! If we can't get that bullet out…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Not aloud…._Diego could die._

She could see Don Alejandro struggling to hide his own fear from her. He hugged her closer. "It's more than we had, Victoria. It's more than we had." He pushed her to arm's length, still gripping her with hands that Victoria could feel shaking slightly against the top of her shoulders. His eyes glittered with his own determination to do whatever was necessary to keep his son alive.

"Come on. Let's put that whiskey where it'll do the most good."

Not even the sting of the alcohol on his wounds brought any more response from Diego than a few groans and winces. But at least now the wounds were clean. Perhaps that would be enough to keep his fever from going any higher. Maybe it would give Diego the time he so desperately needed until they could be rescued.

All that was left for them to do now was to pray for that rescuer to arrive. They certainly weren't going to escape on their own. Alejandro had explored the small room earlier while Victoria was sitting with Diego. There was nothing they could conceivably use to help them escape. The two windows in the lean-to were large enough to let in light, but small enough that no one larger than a three-year-old child could possibly have climbed through them. There was no way to dig under the wall, even though the floor was dirt. It was packed so hard it might as well have been rock. Besides, they had nothing to dig with.

_Padre Celestial! Please bring Zorro here soon. Please keep Diego alive! _

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria and Alejandro took turns sitting with Diego for the next half-hour. Don Alejandro was sitting on the dirt floor with his son's head in his lap. Victoria was standing at the tiny window, trying _not_ to think about anything, when she heard Diego moan again. She spun around and dropped to her knees beside him, just as his eyelids fluttered and finally opened. His blue eyes, normally so full of life, were dulled by pain and fever, but they fixed on his father with an intensity Victoria had never before seen Diego express.

"F-father? How-how long have I been out?"

His voice was little more than a hoarse croak. Victoria helped Alejandro gently raise his head enough that they could give him a little water to drink. They were afraid to give him very much at a time until they knew more about his injuries.

Even that slight movement caused Diego to gasp, and his hand instinctively groped for the nearest object, which happened to be his father's forearm. Diego's grip tightened convulsively in reaction to the pain, and Victoria saw Don Alejandro grimace. When she glanced down at the don's arm, she realized that Diego's grip on it was so strong it was a wonder the bone hadn't snapped. She'd never before realized just how strong Diego was. Alejandro was going to have a bad bruise on that arm.

But she also noticed that Alejandro made no attempt to loosen his son's grip. He just rested his other hand on top of Diego's head and stroked his son's hair, much as Victoria had been doing earlier.

"Shhhh. Don't try to talk, Diego. Stay quiet. You've been out most of the afternoon. You've had us pretty scared."

"Can't….I…can't think ...straight."

_Santa Maria, Madre de Dios. He's hurting so badly. Por favor, Dios, please stop the pain. _

"Don't worry about it, Diego. Just rest. I don't think they're going to bother us any more tonight."

"You…you need to…look for…a way out of here."

"I've already looked, son. I'm afraid Ramiro has a pretty good setup here. There's no way we're getting out of this room without help."

Diego closed his eyes, but his head moved restlessly against his father's supportive hand. Victoria suddenly realized what Diego was thinking, but it was already too late to stop him.

"Help me up, please." Diego was white as a sheet, and there was no strength at all in his attempt to raise his head off Alejandro's hand. He hadn't moved two inches before his head fell back down. Perspiration streamed from his ashen face. His good hand grabbed his side. Not that his hand looked that good, with the rope burns and bruising around his wrist. Cradling his broken ribs from the movement, and from the sudden onset of pain-induced nausea, he fought an overwhelming urge to vomit. He lost the battle.

"Mierda! Diego, I _told_ you not to move!"

Alejandro and Victoria eased Diego onto his side as quickly and gently as they could, and held him until the heaving stopped. With each spasm, Victoria could feel Diego's broken ribs grinding together, stabbing farther into his side, increasing the risk of a punctured lung. She could also feel Diego's entire body shuddering from the pain.

By the time the nausea subsided, Diego was drenched with sweat, and hadn't even the strength to groan. While Victoria cleaned up the mess the best she could, Alejandro just sat there, holding Diego half in his lap. The slight elevation seemed to ease his breathing a little, but Victoria wasn't sure if he was conscious or not. She wiped the perspiration from his face and laid the wet cloth across his forehead, but it was several minutes before he opened his eyes again.

"Diego, whatever you do, do** not** try to move again! What were you thinking of?"

Victoria hadn't thought it possible for Diego's voice to sound any weaker, but it did. She had to strain to understand what he was saying. Even then, she wasn't sure what to think about his words.

"I...was…thinking…of finding a way…out of here. I'm sorry...I'm ...I'm afraid…I'm not going to be able to help."

"Oh, Diego! What did you…." But Diego had passed out again.

_What did Diego think he was going to accomplish by trying to get up? Surely he wouldn't think he could find a way out of here when his father couldn't! Don Alejandro spent ten years in the military when he was younger. Even if he wasn't hurt, Diego isn't exactly the heroic type. Although, he did try to get away when we first got to the cabin. As badly as he is hurt, I guess that was pretty heroic, wasn't it? _

_And he did manage to put those first two men out of action, even if it was just for a few minutes. He was so weak he could barely stand, and he still managed to knock their heads together hard enough to daze them for several minutes. I would never have believed Diego capable of doing something like that, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. _

_I think I've learned more about Diego today than I have in the entire five years he's been home from Spain. I've always known he's a very private person, but he hides his feelings about so many things. Why is he so afraid to let us see the __**real**__ Don Diego de la Vega?_

Victoria considered again all of the things she'd seen that day---especially Diego's reactions to everything that had happened. _He always seems so passive about everything. But the man I've seen today is anything __**but**__ passive. And the look in his eyes when he…. _She shook her head violently, still unable to really comprehend the one thing she'd learned that confused her the most.

_Diego __**loves**__ me? My best friend---my "big brother", is in __**love**__ with me? __**Why hasn't he ever said anything?**_

Victoria blinked back more tears, and started to wipe her eyes, but stopped with her hand halfway to her face, unable to look away from the blood on the back of her sleeve. Diego's blood. She fingered the stain, then looked at Don Alejandro. He was still sitting on the dirt with Diego's head in his lap, watching him, but not really seeing anything---still gently stroking his son's hair, probably not even aware of what he was doing.

Victoria felt about the same way that Don Alejandro looked. Numb. Scared. Worried that any rescuer who might show up, Zorro or lancers or whoever, might just be too late to save Diego.

_NO! I __**won't**__ think that way! I can't! We __**will**__ be rescued. Diego will be all right. He __**has**__ to be all right---he---_

She came back to that one idea---the one discovery that had just turned her whole life upside-down.

_**Diego**__**is in love with me!**_

_No matter what happens next, no matter how this turns out, my life is never going to be the same again. My relationship with Diego will never be the same again. Whether he lives or dies, (Dios, please let him live!) now I know his secret._

_**Diego loves me! **_

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One of Ramiro's men finally brought them another bucket of clean water. Victoria sponged Diego's face off again. Even his bandages were soaked with sweat after the bout of nausea, and there was fresh blood showing again around the bullet wound. Not a lot more, but Diego couldn't afford to lose it, anyway.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, Alejandro. What do you need?"

_Oh, Alejandro, you're trying so hard not to let me see how scared you are for Diego. _

"I…we need to find some way to keep Diego from trying to move around the next time he wakes up. Do you have any ideas?"

Victoria blushed. "Maybe. I was thinking about that, too." She fumbled with her skirt, embarrassed to express her observation to Diego's father. "Well---I did notice that---uh---well, by any chance did you notice that every time he has come to, at first he seemed almost in a panic, but then---uh…." She fidgeted again, and felt her face turning even redder as Don Alejandro gave her a small, wry smile.

"Yes, my dear, I see where you're going, and in spite of everything, I _did_ happen to notice that little detail. I think…." His voice faded out for a few seconds, and then he started explaining his plan.

The next time Diego woke up, his father was still sitting behind him, a human pillow, and his strong hands were holding Diego's shoulders from behind, so Diego couldn't try to move again. Victoria was beside him, her hand on his cheek, turning his face so she was the first thing he saw.

_How could I have seen Diego almost every day for five years, and never have noticed the love in his eyes when he looks at me?_ Victoria smiled a bit shyly down at her friend, determined that all he would see in her face was assurance that everything was ok, even as she asked herself another question. _Then again, how often has he ever looked me in the eye long enough for me to see what he was thinking? Or, could that __**love **__be the reason __**why**__ he never looks at me directly. _Her mind came back to the present as Diego began to speak.

"Okay, you two…. I get the message…. I promise I'll…stay put this time." His voice was still less than a whisper, the words interspersed by shallow, gasping breaths; but he was coherent. One corner of his mouth even tried to twitch into a hint of a very sheepish smile, but the effect wasn't exactly successful when the twitch turned into a pained wince as his breath caught from the effort of speaking.

"You'd _better_ stay put!" Victoria forced her voice to show only slightly concerned affection as she gently threatened Diego. The last thing she wanted was for him to realize just how frightened she was about his condition.

"Diego?" Alejandro got his son's attention. "Do _not_ try to talk any more right now. Save your strength. Just listen to me. I'll explain everything you need to know right now.

"We are _not_ going to get out of here by ourselves. Even if we could find a way out, we couldn't take it. You're in no condition to be moved. You've already proven that. Besides, there _is_ no way. I've already checked out this room, and there are too many men in the next room for us to be able to do anything against them.

"But it's a long way from being hopeless, Son. When we didn't arrive at the vineyard by lunch time, the friars would have been concerned. They would have sent word back to Los Angeles that we never arrived." He smiled reassuringly at Diego. "By now, Zorro must know that we're missing. You know perfectly well he'll move heaven and earth to find Victoria and keep her safe. Knowing Zorro, he'll be here within a few hours. All we have to do is hold on until he arrives."

"That's right, Diego," Victoria agreed. _Alejandro's right. It shouldn't take Zorro too much longer to find us. Maybe reminding Diego of this will help him to relax and be able to rest easier. He can't keep trying to move!_

_She smiled down at her friend, and this time it was a real smile, full of all the hope and confidence she had in Zorro. _"Zorro will _never_ stop until he finds us. You know that. By this time tomorrow, Ramiro and his gang will be wishing they'd never even considered coming back to Los Angeles. You just wait and see!"

Never in a million years would either Alejandro or Victoria have anticipated the result their confident assurance of Zorro's anticipated rescue would have on the wounded man lying in front of them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Note: This is a LONG chapter. I hope it makes up for some of the ones that have been so short.**

Diego's whole body stiffened as his head fell back against his father's chest. Alejandro's arms tightened around his son before he could start flailing around, but he couldn't completely stop Diego from struggling against his hold. Victoria attempted to grab Diego's arms, but he pushed her away. The expression in his eyes was more terrified than Victoria had ever seen it. And this time the panic-stricken gaze didn't go away.

Despite her horror over Diego's sudden agitation, Victoria couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open in astonishment as Diego let loose a string of expletives that Victoria wouldn't have believed the gentle caballero even _knew_. She'd _never_ heard him use that kind of language before. And he didn't even seem to realize he was using it!

"¡O Dios! Father. Victoria. Por favor, please don't count on Zorro to rescue us. Zorro…Zorro can't be everywhere." Diego's stare swung back and forth between Alejandro and Victoria, his eyes pleading with each of them. "Please. You _must _listen to me! He…uh…I saw him…yesterday…he was…said he'd be away...for a while…."

Diego seemed to be fumbling for the words he wanted to use, yet he was forcing them out as if his life depended on them. As Victoria began to comprehend what he was saying, her face blanched. So did Don Alejandro's. If Diego was right, then _all _of their lives might be forfeited. There would be no rescue, because the only potential rescuer was nowhere nearby, and didn't even know they were in trouble.

_I don't understand. If Zorro was going to be out of town, why didn't he stop by the tavern and tell me, or at least leave me a note? He __**always**__ finds a way to let me know if he's going to be out of touch for any length of time. _

_¡Madre de Dios, Santa Maria, Jesu Christo! Please don't let it be true! Zorro, we need you __**now**__, more than we ever have before! Por favor, Zorro, don't let us down. Not now! Not when Diego's life is at stake._

Though Diego's voice was still weak, it was stronger, more insistent, than it had been at any time since he had been injured. But the toll the effort was taking on him was all too obvious. By the time he finished, his face had taken on a grayish tinge, and his breathing had become much harsher. His head fell back again into his father's lap, and his eyes closed. He was barely breathing deeply enough to get air into his lungs, and each breath turned into a faint, wheezing groan as he forced himself to push that air back out of his lungs, despite the agony that felt like a dozen knives stabbing into his side each time he inhaled.

Alejandro and Victoria looked at each other, horror-stricken at the reaction Diego'd had to what they had _thought_ would calm him and maybe convince him to try and sleep. They held him again as he struggled now, just trying to breathe.

"Diego! Please, Diego, try to lie still. You have broken ribs. The more you move around, the harder it will be to breathe. If you keep struggling, you'll wind up puncturing a lung. Diego?"

"DIEGO!"

There was no response to their pleas.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

There was really nothing else they could do for Diego except to take turns sitting behind him, holding him half in their laps, with his head and torso elevated so he could breathe at least a _little_ easier. This they did. At times it seemed like they'd been doing it forever.

His skin continued to be clammy and pale, but the grayish tinge had gradually faded a little. Victoria bit her lip when she removed the bandage from Diego's shoulder to apply more of the whiskey to the wound. The swelling in his hands had started to go down, but the bullet wound was showing even more signs of inflamation, and Diego's cheeks were reddened from his growing fever.

He hadn't really regained consciousness again. He tossed his head restlessly from side to side, and although he would occasionally open his eyes and say something, the things he said didn't always make any sense. Both Alejandro and Victoria were surprised when much of his fevered muttering seemed to become a bitter, sarcastic rant against Zorro.

"Zorro…can do…anythi…."

"Zorro…n…never…lets anyone…down."

"Zorro this…Zorro that."

Victoria gently pushed that lock of hair off of Diego's forehead yet again. Diego's head was resting in her lap for the moment. Don Alejandro had sat holding his son, motionless for well over an hour, after their disastrous attempt to calm Diego by mentioning Zorro. By the time Victoria convinced Alejandro to change places with her, the old don's legs were so stiff he could barely get up from the floor. She watched him closely as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the window, wincing occasionally as he tried to work the circulation back into his legs.

_This is killing him. He tries so hard not to show any weakness in front of other people. He's such a proud man, and for his age, he's still very strong and vigorous, but this is could easily be too much for him. He's terrified Diego's going to die. He knows there is no way we're going to get out of here without help. I'm sure he's worried about me, too, even though he hasn't said anything. He wouldn't, but he's too much of a gentleman __**not**__ to feel responsible for my safety, too. He'll never admit it, but he needs to rest for a little while, at least, before he collapses, too. _

_And Diego! _Victoria looked back down at her best friend, and it was all she could do to keep from breaking into tears yet again. _I still can't believe that Diego is in love with me! He's never been really enthusiastic about Zorro, but I thought it was just because he's such a pacifist that he couldn't really agree with Zorro's methods, even though he knows Zorro does a lot of good. Could part of his apathy towards Zorro's work have been based on __**jealousy**__ of Zorro's relationship with __**me**__?_

She sighed sadly, thinking of all of the times she had discussed Zorro with her caballero friend. _Discussed? Hmmph!_ _Let's be honest. I've drooled like a teenage girl over her first crush! Poor Diego. If he loves me as much as I now think he does, how could he ever have sat and listened to me praising Zorro all the time?_

"Sick of Zorro!"

"Wish I'd never heard of Zorro!"

She blushed in shame as Diego's fevered muttering brought another thought to her mind. _How many times have I criticized Diego for not being more like Zorro? How many times have I told him he should be fighting for what he believes, like Zorro, instead of going off to write a letter to the governor, or an article for __The Guardian__. No wonder Diego has never had the courage to say anything about his feelings for me. He must have felt so intimidated._ _He knows how much I love Zorro._ A few more tears dripped unnoticed from her cheeks, landing in Diego's hair. _I've certainly told him often enough._

As the hours passed, and darkness began to fall, Victoria couldn't help but notice that Diego, even delirious, also continued to worry about finding a way to escape. _That's odd. He's so worried about __**our**__ safety, but he hasn't made one reference to his __**own**__ situation. He's in so much pain from that beating, and the bullet wound is infected, now, too. Most men, even trained soldiers, would be reliving that nightmare and begging for the torture to stop. All Diego is thinking about, even unconsciously, is finding a way to get __**us**__ out of here. _

"Father! Get her out of here. Please. Just take her with you and go. Please do this for me. Please!"

Diego was speaking again. He'd been lucid occasionally for a moment or two at a time, but those moments of awareness were becoming fewer as the hours passed and his fever grew. Right now, his eyes were fixed desperately on his father's, and his fingers were gripped painfully around Alejandro's wrist again.

"Shhh. I'll take care of Victoria, Son. Let me worry about that for now. You just lie still and concentrate on getting better."

It wasn't the first time during those hours that he'd begged Alejandro to leave him and get Victoria away from there. Or the first time Alejandro had needed to reassure Diego he would take care of the tavern owner. Diego also tended to be far more restless whenever Victoria was out of his sight.

"Padre, por favor. You don't understand." Diego's voice was weakening again. "I…I love her so much. Please, promise me, just keep her safe for me."

Victoria was on Diego's other side, and he wasn't looking in her direction at the moment. For the moment, at least, Diego didn't seem to be aware that Victoria was even there. Diego's gaze was glued to Alejandro's, even as his awareness again faded back into delirium.

_¡Santa Maria! How could I not have __**known**__? I've taken Diego so much for granted for so many years. I've never even __**considered**__ him as a possible suitor….Well, that's not quite true. But once Zorro came along…." _

"Victoria?" Don Alejandro's voice interrupted her musing, then hesitated for just a moment before it continued. "May I ask you a question?"

Victoria met his gaze with an anguished one of her own. The revelation of Diego's strong attraction to her, along with the uncertainty of their situation, and her fears for Diego's survival, had left her with dark circles under eyes that were red and puffy from crying.

"Of course, Alejandro. You may ask me anything. You know that." She held her head high and waited. She had a pretty good idea what Don Alejandro was going to ask her. She'd certainly been thinking about it enough as she sat there with Diego's head in her lap, listening to him struggle just to breathe.

"Did you know that Diego was in love with you?"

Alejandro kept his eyes on Victoria's face as she blushed and looked thoughtfully back down at Diego, once again pushing that stray lock of hair off his forehead. She kept her head down, her eyes on Diego, as she answered.

"I think I've always known that Diego had some feelings for me, Alejandro, but I certainly never dreamed they were this strong. I think we've both worked very hard to ignore it over the years…to pretend that neither of us noticed it."

"Why?"

"I do love Diego, Alejandro. In some ways, I always have. He's the best friend I have ever had. He's probably the best friend I ever _will_ have. Actually, we were a bit sweet on each other even before he left for Spain. But we were so young, then, and nothing came of it.

"If Zorro had never come along, I think it's very likely Diego would have started courting me when he returned from Spain. And I would have been more than willing. I know the attraction was there. I felt it that first day I saw him in the tavern. Remember? When I dumped the lemonade on that drunken lancer, and Diego jumped in to protect me when he got mad?

"But, when Diego came home, Zorro DID appear… about that same time…and I fell head over heels in love with him, and he fell in love with me." She paused for a second, and then continued. "Diego realized that even before I did." She paused again. "You know, I think he even realized it before _Zorro_ did."

Victoria met Alejandro's eyes again. Her heart ached as she read the thoughts so obvious on Alejandro's face---thoughts of what _might _have been.

"Diego is far too much of a gentleman to try to force a relationship when he knows how much I love Zorro. And he is so different from Zorro. Zorro is a warrior, a man of action. Diego is a scholar and a scientist. He's a quiet, gentle man who'd never hurt a fly. He…he seems to think so little of his own strengths. I don't think it would ever cross his mind that he might have a chance of gaining my affections on his own merits."

She attempted a small, wry grin that came out looking more wishful than anything else. "I don't think he would ever even _try_. That's pretty obvious, or he would have done it before now. He was probably too certain I would reject him in favor of Zorro. He knows how much we love each other.

"I value Diego's friendship _so_ much, Don Alejandro. If he had ever _tried_ to court me, knowing my feelings for Zorro, it would have been very difficult…probably impossible…for our friendship to ever have stayed so close. We would have become too awkward around each other."

Victoria continued to hold Alejandro's eyes for another moment, but as she spoke her next sentence, her gaze returned to Diego's closed eyes, and her voice dropped to a barely audible murmur.

"I couldn't stand to lose Diego's friendship. I think that would kill me as quickly as losing Zorro's love." She finally broke down, reaching to cup Diego's face in her hands, bending and touching his forehead with a gentle kiss. She looked back up at Alejandro, her fear for Diego showing plainly on her face.

"O Dios! I don't want to lose him! Certainly not like this!"

Alejandro reached across his son for the second time that evening, and took Victoria Escalante into his arms. They sat there for several minutes, holding onto each other for the comfort that both of them needed. Their tears mingled as they watched the man they both feared was slowly dying before their eyes. And there was really nothing they could do to prevent it from happening.

Finally, Victoria quietly whispered her own question to her best friend's father, the man who'd been a substitute father to her, too, for so many years now.

"Is it possible for a woman to love two such different men at the same time, Don Alejandro? I've avoided asking myself that question for so many years."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Don Alejandro de la Vega was sitting on the dirt floor. His back was against the wall, his arms around one flexed knee providing a head rest as he tried, not very successfully, to get some sleep. Every time Diego moved or moaned, his father would jump awake and reach for his son's hand.

Diego's head was resting in Victoria's lap again. Both Victoria and Alejandro had become very aware of the fact that what little rest Diego was getting seemed to occur only when he knew, even if it was just subconsciously, that Victoria was there with him.

The night was half over, now. It had been about fifteen hours since Diego had been shot and this nightmare had begun. _Fifteen hours…a lifetime for a badly wounded man with no medical care._ The whiskey they'd poured on his wounds had slowed down the infection that was building in the bullet wound, but it hadn't completely stopped it, and the whiskey was gone. The bullet wasn't. Over the past half hour or so, Diego's fever had started to go up again.

It had been over two hours, now, since the last time he had spoken or shown any sign that he was even partially conscious. Victoria thought back again to the delirious murmurs Diego had spoken earlier. Amidst the ranting against Zorro, and the pleas for Alejandro and Victoria to try and escape without him, there had also been a surprising number of endearments to Victoria.

Victoria wasn't used to anyone except Zorro calling her "Querida" or "Mi Preciosa". Hearing those terms of endearment coming from Diego's lips, and knowing they were intended for her, was so strange. Yet, in an odd way, if felt _right_.

_This is __**so weird**__. If I close my eyes, and if I didn't know better, I could almost think it was Zorro himself speaking to me, instead of Diego. I never realized how similar their voices are. Diego's is usually quite a bit higher pitched than Zorro's, but in his present condition, his voice is a lot lower than normal. I wonder why? He really __**does**__ sound a lot like Zorro. With my eyes closed, I could almost believe they were the same person._

Victoria's eyes flew open. _No! That's impossible! That is utterly and totally ridiculous! There is no way on God's green earth that Diego de la Vega could be…._

At that moment Diego moaned again and moved restlessly. Victoria wiped his face with a damp cloth, and he gradually quieted again. His eyes finally flickered open and they caught Victoria's. He reached weakly for her hand, and she pasted a smile onto her face as she forced back a shudder at the weakness of his grip.

"Vic---to-ria?"

"Shhh. Yes, Diego. I'm right here. Please don't try to talk. You need to save your strength."

"I---want---ask you---something…." His voice wasn't even a proper whisper. He was barely more than mouthing his words. "Would---you---really have---given up---Z-Zorro's identity---to save me?

_There. See. You're imagining things, that's all. But---that look in Diego's eyes. It's so intense, and so full of love. Just like….Quit daydreaming! He's waiting for an answer. That's the only thing keeping him conscious right now._

Victoria's mouth tightened into a determined line for a moment, then softened as she cupped Diego's face in her hands. "Yes, Diego. I would have. I still would, if I knew it. Honest, Diego. I just don't _know_ who he really is."

"I believe you, Victoria. I _know_." He smiled, just a little. "But you love him. How could you…."Diego's voice began to fade again, and Victoria held Diego's face, looking straight into his eyes, as she replied.

"Diego, Zorro can take care of himself pretty well. I don't believe he would want me to protect his identity at the cost of an innocent man's life." She let herself show Diego a _real_ smile for just a few seconds. In return, she heard a sigh of contentment as his eyes fluttered closed again, and he muttered something about "roses on your pillow."

Victoria froze in total shock. _**Roses on my pillow!**__ Only one person has ever put roses on my pillow! Have I ever told Diego about that? Madre de Dios! I don't think I've ever told __**anyone**__ about that! _

Victoria's senses were reeling. Alejandro was looking at her as though she had just grown two heads. Then Diego mumbled again. This time something about "kisses stolen in the night."

She stared at Alejandro, who was staring at _her_ rather accusingly. "Alejandro, I swear, I've _never_ kissed Diego…." Her voice stopped.

_O Dios! I don't believe it. This can't be happening!_

Her eyes widened as she stared first at Don Alejandro, then back down to Diego. Then back to Alejandro. This time her gaze was completely panicked.

"Oh, no. O Dios, NO!" She started to say something else, then she paused and looked back to Diego again. Her voice sounded very small and very frightened, even to her own ears.

"Diego…?"

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Alejandro wasn't exactly sure _what_ had just occurred, but obviously Diego had said _something_ in his delirium that suddenly had Victoria on the verge of hysterics. Victoria! The most level-headed, practical, down-to-earth, and bravest woman Don Alejandro had ever know (except possibly for his own wife) was about to crack.

"Victoria. I believe you, my dear. I know you _and_ Diego well enough to know neither of you would have done anything inappropriate. I suspect that Diego, though, must have done a lot of _dreaming_ about claiming you as his own. And right now, he can't separate the dreams from the reality. You know, it wouldn't surprise me to find that line about 'kisses stolen in the night' showing up in one of those poems he's always writing. That would explain it, wouldn't it?"

Victoria just looked at him.

_Diego---__**Zorro? DIEGO!**_ _Madre de Dios! Does Alejandro think I'm so stupid I would believe that….__**O Dios! He doesn't KNOW!**_

Her mouth opened, then closed. Memories flew through her head almost faster than she could comprehend them.

_Diego, lying in bed with a bad concussion, explaining that he'd fallen from Alejandro's 20-year-old mare.1_

_Zorro, at the same time, believed to be dead after falling into Canyon del Diablo when a ricocheting bullet spooked his stallion._

_Diego, as a child, along with Victoria's brothers, Francisco and Ramon, being chewed out by both fathers for reckless horseback riding. They'd been caught jumping Canyon del Diablo on half-broken colts._

_Diego, who took to his bed at the slightest sign of a headache or fever._

_Zorro's legendary battles with lancers and banditos, bound to have left him with a plethora of bruises, scrapes, cracked ribs, even an occasional bullet wound or saber cut._

_Various scars she'd noticed on Diego's body while she and Alejandro were caring for him…scars she hadn't really taken time to think about at the time._

Victoria shakily pushed the blanket down to Diego's waist and took a furtive look at her friend's body, under the pretense of checking his bandages. There on his left arm were three separate scars, none more than a few years old, all of which would have required at least a few stitches. She saw two more scars on Diego's right side, and then she took a deep breath and looked at his left ribcage. She forced herself to ignore the deep bruises that covered that entire side of his chest. She wasn't looking for bruises now.

There it was. Just a few inches under his armpit.

Victoria closed her eyes dizzily as she thought back about a year and a half ago. She'd heard something tapping on her window in the middle of the night. When she opened the window, Zorro had almost fallen into the room. The left side of his shirt was soaked with blood, and Victoria had spent almost an hour getting the bleeding stopped, stitching and dressing the ugly three inch long gash left by a lancer's bullet that hadn't quite missed. Victoria had then gone down to the kitchen to get some wine---something that would dull the pain until he could get away from the pueblo. But when she had come back upstairs with a bottle of her best De la Vega red wine, Zorro was already gone.

Come to think of it, Felipe had been in town the next day, but Diego hadn't been with him. When she asked where he was, Felipe had signed that Diego had been up all night studying the full moon through his telescope, and hadn't gone to bed until just before sunrise. She hadn't seen Diego for two or three days after that, either.

The snakebite scar caught her attention again, too, and brought back another memory. Magdalena Turon was the wife of Iglesio Turon, a poor farmer. They lived about six miles south of the pueblo. One day last summer, Magdalena had stopped Victoria as she was leaving Sunday mass, and pulled her off to one side. Magdalena wanted to know if Victoria had seen Zorro recently. She was worried about him, and wanted to be sure he was ok.

Zorro had taken refuge in the Turon barn a few days previously. He had been bitten by a rattlesnake and was very ill for several hours, even though he had apparently managed to purge the wound himself by sucking out as much of the venom as he could. He had then turned around and saved Magdalena's life when the alcalde had set the barn on fire, trying to smoke Zorro out of it, without knowing that Zorro had already left, and Magdalena was the only one still in the barn.2

Victoria looked at Don Alejandro again, and opened her mouth again. And shut it again. More recent memories flooded through her mind.

_"Sometimes I get the feeling you want people to think you're incapable of doing anything right. You're always putting yourself down one way or another. Why do you do that?"_

"_Diego, what is it with you? The horses aren't thirsty yet. You just wanted an excuse to stop and stretch your legs! You act like someone who's been stuck on horseback all night long instead of just for a single hour."_

Victoria remembered how Diego's shoulders had sagged at his father's chiding, and she could see again his white-knuckled grip on Esperanza's reins as his father chewed him out in front of her. She heard the embarrassment in his voice when he apologized for her having to hear it.

_Zorro has always said that his mask not only keeps him safe, but keeps his loved ones safe, too. Every time I've begged him to tell me who he really is, he says it's too dangerous. If I'd known Zorro's identity yesterday morning, I'd have told Ramiro who he was, to protect Diego. __**Dios!**__ Diego was right. He wasn't just trying to make me feel better. He said, _"_**Even if you had been able to give Ramiro Zorro's identity, it wouldn't have made any difference. Trust me. It would have just made matters worse, not better."**_

_O Dios mi! All the time those bandits were questioning us, and torturing Diego to try and make us tell them Zorro's identity! Of the three of us, __**Diego**__ was the only one who could have told them! He could have stopped the beating at any time! But if he'd said anything, they probably would have killed all three of us right then. They couldn't have left Alejandro and me alive as witnesses. He __**let**__ that beating go on, because it was the only way he could protect his father and me!_

_For __**five years**__, he's tried to protect us from Zorro's secret. He's let us laugh at him, make fun of his "lazy" habits. No wonder he sleeps late so often. He was probably out as Zorro all night! He's made us see him as a clumsy bookworm who doesn't really care about anything practical. Even Alejandro….! _

_Oh, Diego. For __**five years **__you've been wearing a mask as Diego that's probably been much harder to wear than Zorro's mask, haven't you? We don't really know you at all, do we? Not the real you! Does anyone? How could you stand to spend five years so __**alone**__?_

Victoria bowed her head back down to Diego's and kissed him: gently, lovingly, reverently. Her hand was trembling as she raised it to wipe the tears that were streaming from her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath before she faced Diego's father again.

"I…he…you didn't know, either, did you?"

"That Diego loves you? No, child. I had no idea whatsoever."

She just looked at him again, finally understanding, then smiled sadly.

"I guess I'm not too surprised at that. I think we'd better talk about it later, though. Somehow, I think it would just make things harder if we try to figure it out now. I…I don't think Diego would want that."

1 Family Channel Movie: _Zorro: The Legend Begins_

2 Family Channel Zorro episode: _Sanctuary_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jose Ramiro and his men were gone. They left just before sunrise. Alejandro and Victoria had heard them moving around in the other room, but couldn't quite catch what they were saying to each other. Just before they left, Ramiro came into the lean-to, with Pablo and Tomas flanking him.

Victoria watched fearfully as Alejandro pushed himself up off the floor where he'd been sitting by Diego, and interposed himself protectively between the bandits and his son. It was obvious from the glare in Don Alejandro's eye that Ramiro would touch Diego again only over Alejandro's dead body! It really wouldn't have surprised her for Alejandro to take a swing at the bandit leader, even though he was outnumbered three to one, and each of the three was at least 20 years younger than him. She held her breath, praying that he wouldn't do anything to anger Ramiro.

"So. He's still alive, is he? I'm a little surprised at that. He looks a bit the worse for wear, though." Ramiro's arrogant smirk sent chills down Victoria's back, as he turned back to face Don Alejandro. "You can relax, old man. I'm not coming to continue our little _discussion_. There's been a change of plans.

"I'll have to admit that Don Diego proved to be quite different than your alcalde led me to expect. He said your son was a weakling, a bookworm, hopelessly inept at anything requiring any real ability other than book knowledge. He told me that Don Diego is notorious for disappearing any time there's anything remotely dangerous or physically demanding going on. I fully expected the man to be begging you to tell anything you might know about Zorro, even before we started questioning you.

"De Soto obviously doesn't know your son as well as he bragged that he did, or else he deliberately misled me. Considering what he was wanting from me, I can't see any reason for him to have done that."

There was a grudging respect in Ramiro's voice as he continued, nodding toward Diego. "That one is about as weak and flabby as a blade of Toledo steel! You know my history, de la Vega. I've…ah, shall we say…'entertained' many men over the course of my career, for many reasons." He stared Diego's father straight in the eye as he continued. "I can't think of _one_ who ever withstood the type of beating your son received without at least once begging us to stop, or begging us just to go ahead and kill him and get it over with.

"I've been thinking about this all night. I still don't think you and the lovely senorita were telling the truth when you said you _don't_ know Zorro's identity. But I really don't believe I want my men and me to be here when Zorro comes looking for you. And that could be any time, now. So, old man, when we leave here, you're free."

Victoria was trying to process everything Ramiro was saying, but those last two words shook every other thought away. She and Alejandro exchanged startled glances, suddenly, desperately hopeful despite their lack of trust in the bandit's promises. _We're free? He's letting us go? WHY?_

Victoria spoke up, asking the question that both she and Don Alejandro were thinking. "Do you expect us to believe you just intend to let us go free to identify you to the alcalde's men? You said you also wanted revenge for your brother's death. Why should we believe you've changed your mind?"

_¡Gracias a Dios! It may be a trick, but if it isn't, maybe we'll at least have a chance. One of us can go for help. If only…._ She had to make herself concentrate on the rest of what Ramiro was saying, and her heart plummeted.

"Oh, I haven't changed my mind about **that**." Ramiro's sadistic smile turned full force toward Don Alejandro. "I **know** what I did to your son, senor. I am amazed he's still alive this morning. He doesn't give up easily, does he? I think that letting the two of you live, knowing that you could have prevented his death simply by giving me El Zorro's identity, will be acceptable as that "payment with interest" we discussed yesterday morning. Don't you?"

As Jose Ramiro turned and strode cockily from the room, not even bothering to latch the door behind him, Victoria watched Don Alejandro de la Vega wilt. That was the only word Victoria could think of to describe the old don's reaction. He had aged at least ten years in the past twenty-four hours. Not for the first time since their ordeal had started, Victoria was as frightened for him as she was for Diego. He looked old. A _lot_ older than he ever had before. Old and defeated.

As they heard the horses canter away, Diego's father dropped back onto his knees beside his son. His head dropped down toward Diego. Gently, he took Diego's hand in his own and just knelt there, holding it against his cheek. The tears running down his face wet both his hand and that of his son.

Victoria stretched over and rested her hand on Alejandro's arm. Her eyes were full of compassion and love for the old don.

"Don't give up, Alejandro. They're gone, hopefully for good, and Diego is still alive. They may think they've killed him, but they haven't. Not yet. And Ramiro was right about one thing. Diego won't give up easily. He'll fight to live. I _know_ he will!"

_I've got to believe that! I have to convince Don Alejandro that Diego still has a chance to live. I __**have**__ to give him some hope. He looks ready to collapse, himself. _

"Alejandro?"

Alejandro's gaze left Diego's face. "I want so badly to believe that, Victoria. But I spent too many years as a soldier. I've seen too many good men---trained soldiers---die, even though they fought to live."

He looked straight at Victoria. "We have to face the truth, Victoria. He's hurt too badly. Maybe one man out of ten could survive the injuries Diego has. One out of a _hundred_ might even make a full recovery.

"Ramiro was right about something else, too, though." Alejandro's voice was a mixture of sorrow, pride, and awe. "Very few men could have taken the beating Diego did without begging for it to stop. Diego's will is far stronger than I've ever given him credit for."

He took a deep breath before he continued, his voice cracking. "I don't know how he did it, but for someone as un-athletic as Diego is, he's also extremely muscular. I'm ashamed to say I never even noticed that before last night." Alejandro blinked back more tears as he glanced down at Diego again, and then returned his gaze to Victoria.

"But with all of his injuries, and all of the blood he's lost, and that bullet still in his shoulder….That's the one that's scaring me the most, Victoria. That and those broken ribs. The infection is getting worse all the time, and we have absolutely no way to remove the bullet. His fever's just going to keep getting higher. He's either going to get blood poisoning from the infection, or he'll start tossing and turning again and wind up puncturing a lung."

Alejandro's voice faltered again, and Victoria wasn't sure how to react when the most dignified man she'd ever known suddenly broke down into shoulder-shaking sobs. She couldn't move from her position on the floor, with Diego's head still in her lap; but she put one hand on the old man's shoulder again, and just waited.

When Alejandro finally spoke, his voice was full of shame. "Do you know, Victoria, I once called my son a coward…to his face, no less. I'll never forget the hurt I saw in his eyes when I said that. I would have taken the words back if I could have, but I was too angry and too proud to just apologize."

He looked down Diego again. "I was so wrong, Victoria. _So_ wrong. A coward could not have taken that beating without breaking. A coward wouldn't have been begging me over and over to leave him here and get you away. He'd have been begging for us to do something to make his pain stop. A coward wouldn't have tried to give us an opening to escape, knowing he didn't have a chance of getting away himself."

Alejandro's piercing gaze showed his anguish all too well. "I told Diego I was ashamed of his apathy---that no true de la Vega would sit by and do nothing but 'write a letter to the governor' while innocent people were suffering. Diego may fight his battles with pen and ink instead of with a soldier's weapons, but he's no coward, Victoria. He's no coward!

"He's so much like his mother---much more than he's like me. Yet I keep trying to _make_ him more like me. He's all the things I loved about my Elena. He's gentle. He's patient. He's filled with a love for the arts and for learning." Alejandro gave a twisted, ironic grimace. "All I've ever known is soldiering and ranching. I wanted so much more for him, yet I've made his life miserable ever since he came home from Spain, complaining because he doesn't love the same things I do. And now---now I may never even get a chance to tell him how sorry I am."

_O Dios! I have to tell him the truth! They're so much more alike than Alejandro realizes. _

_How can I tell this man that his son was intentionally hiding so much of himself from us, when I don't really understand it myself, yet? But he needs to know. He needs to know __**now**__._

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Victoria winced as she attempted to find a more comfortable position on the floor. Alejandro immediately noticed her discomfort, and insisted that they exchange positions again. Even that carefully guarded movement sent Diego into a spasm of agonized coughing. For several minutes, Alejandro and Victoria were both kept busy, just trying to hold Diego still, yet keep him elevated enough to ease his breathing as much as they could. Once the coughing let up, though, there was _nothing_. No gasping, no moaning. No movement. Victoria found herself holding her own breath as she stared fixedly at Diego's chest, watching for the almost invisible rise and fall that was the only thing that told her Diego was still breathing.

Finally, Victoria took a deep breath and looked toward Don Alejandro, only to find him watching her. _I've got to tell him. But how? _She glanced back down at Diego, and consciously this time, reached out to push that errant lock of hair off his forehead yet again. Her hand hesitated briefly, then she kept going, running her fingers gently on through Diego's hair. _O Dios! How many times have I dreamed of Zorro lying with his head in my lap, my fingers running through his hair without that awful mask between us? How did such a beautiful dream turn into such a nightmare in reality?_

"Don Alejandro?" Victoria hesitated, trying once again to corral her thoughts into some semblance of reason. Trying to steel herself for a discussion she was in no way ready to have with this man. _**How**__ do I explain this to him? I'm not really sure I believe it myself, yet. _

"I---I think we need to talk----"

Just then, Victoria leaped to her feet, her heart pounding, as the early morning silence was broken by distant sounds of gunfire---a _lot_ of gunfire. She whirled back toward Don Alejandro, to find him sitting up straight, one hand held up to stop her from saying anything else, while he listened closely. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of his relieved, suddenly hopeful smile.

"Half of those gunshots are from military muskets, Victoria! Mendoza and his men are certainly out looking for us by now. Ramiro's banditos must have run into a patrol of lancers! And they're not too far from here---maybe a half mile at the most!"

Victoria sighed her own relief. "Gracias a Dios!" Then she frowned as another thought crossed her mind. "Don Alejandro? Will they find us? How long will it take them to trail us back here to this cabin? It's not even fully daylight yet."

Alejandro's expression fell, and his free hand went back down to his son's shoulder. "Too long. The ground we traveled to get here was very rocky. It won't show tracks well. And none of the lancers are particularly good trackers, either." He paused, frowned, then looked up resolutely.

"Here, we'll have to trade places again. I'll head out in the direction the shooting was coming from. Hopefully, I can meet up with the patrol. I'm sure they won the battle. The last few shots were all from the military muskets."

"_NO!_ Don't move, Alejandro. You _know_ what happened the last time we changed places. _You'll_ have to stay here with Diego. _I'll_ go for help." She placed a finger against Alejandro's lips, gently silencing the old man's objections before he could even get his mouth open. "I know you don't like the idea of me going out there alone, but we really don't have a choice. Besides, I'm a lot younger than you. Like it or not, I can run faster, and longer, than you could. And do you really want to risk Diego having another coughing spell like that last one?"

Don Alejandro's shoulders slumped. "No," he whispered. "No, I don't. Go, Victoria. Go now."

Victoria leaped to her feet and headed for the cabin door. She didn't need to hear Alejandro's voice as she left, to know they were both thinking the same thoughts. But she did, anyway. "Hurry, child. Please hurry. We're running out of time."

Top of Form

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Victoria stumbled and fell, scraping her knee painfully on a rock. She barely noticed the injury as she pushed herself to her feet and ran on. Her breath was coming in gasps now, and there was a stitch in her side from running, but she could hear voices not far ahead of her. She stopped and peered out from behind a boulder, making sure she was still hidden from the men on the other side. She sagged against the side of the rock, just for a second, as she saw the flash of color from a lancer's uniform, and then she sighed in relief when she heard a familiar voice calling to the lancer from across the field.

Victoria stumbled around the boulder. She was too out of breath to speak. The startled private first grabbed for his musket, which had been leaning against a rock beside him, then dropped the musket and grabbed for Victoria instead, as she all but collapsed into his arms.

"SERGEANT MENDOZA! I'VE FOUND SENORITA ESCALANTE!" The lancer's yell brought Sgt. Mendoza's horse flying across the field. He leaped from the saddle with a huge grin and pulled Victoria into a hug.

"Senorita Escalante! You're alive!" Suddenly embarrassed when he realized what he'd done, Mendoza pushed the tavern owner back to arms' length and looked her over. He frowned when he saw her disheveled appearance and obvious exhaustion, and went pale when he saw the bloodstains on her skirt and blouse.

"Senorita Victoria, you're hurt! Sit down. Where are you injured? Are Don Alejandro and Don Diego with you? We've been looking for you all night! We ran into the bandits a little while ago. What a fight! It was terrible! But we beat them. They're all dead now."

He would have gone on and on, barely pausing for breath, if Victoria hadn't stopped him.

"Mendoza! Stop. I'm fine. I'm just out of breath." Victoria leaned gratefully against the sergeant's shoulder as he led her to a fallen tree nearby and made her sit down on the log. She took a drink from the canteen one of the lancers handed Sgt. Mendoza, then took a deep breath and began to explain the situation to the soldiers.

"Diego and Don Alejandro are in a cabin about half a mile west of here." She pointed shakily in the direction from which she had arrived. She looked down at the ground and then back up to the sergeant, with tears in her eyes. "The blood's not mine, Mendoza. It---it's Diego's. He's hurt, sergeant. It's _bad_. We heard the shooting and Don Alejandro recognized the sound of your muskets, so we knew you were here. We were afraid it would take you too long to find us. That's why I came looking for you."

Mendoza sat down hard on the log beside her as she started to describe Diego's injuries, and how he'd gotten them. His face hardened as he took in what she was saying.

"You need to send one of the lancers back to the pueblo for Dr. Hernandez. Hurry! Please!"

"Of course, Victoria. Right away." Mendoza stood and turned quickly to the group of lancers who were now gathered around them. He began quickly snapping orders to his men.

"Rodriguez! Fuentes! You both heard what the senorita said. You two get going back to the pueblo. Take the fastest horses we have here. Rodriguez, you find the doctor and get back here with him. Be sure he knows what kind of injuries he's going to be treating. Fuentes, you go to the de la Vega hacienda and tell them what's happened. Tell them to send a wagon with whatever supplies might be needed for at least a couple of days. Be sure they bring a couple of the servants to help out. And Rodriguez…." There were tears in Sergeant Mendoza's eyes as he finished his instructions. "…perhaps you should bring Padre Benitez, too."

Mendoza stood for a moment with his head bowed as the two lancers took off at a gallop. He shuddered as he unsuccessfully tried _not_ to picture Diego de la Vega undergoing the cruelties Victoria had described.

Jaime Mendoza and Diego de la Vega had to be the most unlikely pair of friends in all of Alta California. Diego de la Vega was a caballero, the son and grandson of caballeros, related, though distantly, to the king himself. Sergeant Jaime Mendoza, on the other hand, was a peasant, an orphan raised by the charity of the church. He'd left the orphanage as a young teenager, and lied about his age so he could enter the military. He'd worked his way up to the rank of sergeant, and that was probably as high a rank as he would ever have. Peasants didn't often become officers.

Mendoza could read and write, and cipher1, at least enough to get by in the army, but that was about the extent of his education. Diego, although he hadn't quite graduated from the university in Madrid, was the most intelligent, and best educated man Mendoza had ever known. He could knowledgably discuss any topic imaginable, and could usually manage to explain it in terms that even Mendoza could at least partially understand.

Mendoza had never figured out just _how_ he and Diego had become friends, or _why _the son of one of the richest caballeros in California would choose a peasant soldier as his best friend, but somehow, it had happened. And Jaime Mendoza knew his life was richer because of their friendship. And _that_ kind of richness had nothing whatsoever to do with money.

Mendoza took another deep breath and turned to his corporal. "Sepulveda, you take charge here. You know what needs to be done. Keep half of the men here, and send the others on to the cabin with me. I'll take Senorita Escalante, and they can meet us there. A couple of the men are slightly injured. Be sure they come on up to the cabin. That way all of the injured will be in the same place. And be sure the men bring all of our medical supplies to the cabin with them. And some extra bedrolls."

Victoria had been watching Mendoza in amazement. For most of the time she'd known him, he'd always seemed to be friendly, slightly clumsy, and somewhat bumbling. Now, for the first time, watching him take control of this situation, snapping out orders to his men with scarcely a pause between them, she began to realize just how this seemingly simple man had become a sergeant in the royal army.

Just then, Mendoza swung around and lifted Victoria onto his horse, then swung up behind her. "Okay, Senorita. Show us where this cabin is."

1 an old-fashioned word for basic arithmetic (addition, subtraction, multiplication and division of whole numbers)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Good news.** "Georgiamomma123 at yahoo dot com" has adopted this story. We have been brainstorming back and forth for a few months now, and the last message I had from her said she has 37 pages typed (and more written). So the rest of the story will be co-authored by the two of us, **and most of it will be hers.** All I am doing is going over her story and making the styles match up. So hopefully there will be fairly regular updates from now on. There may be a week or two between them, but if it's any longer than that, she'll be kicking me in the rear (virtually speaking) to get busy or else. So please, when you review, send a copy to her, too.

This first update isn't very long, but it's SOMETHING! YEAAAAA!

**Disclaimer:** remember, we don't own the characters (except for the bad guys). We're making no profit from this other than a lot of ego boosting from all of the nice reviews, for which I sincerely thank all of you. The story is written purely for the enjoyment of Zorro fans and intends no copyright infringement to those who do own the Zorro characters.

**Chapter 16**

Victoria pointed in the general direction of the cabin, and then grabbed for the saddle horn as Mendoza spurred his horse into a gallop. Within just a couple of minutes, they were coming to a stop directly in front of the cabin door. Mendoza lifted Victoria down from the saddle and she took off at a run, calling out to Don Alejandro as she disappeared through the doorway.

Mendoza swung down from his horse and tossed the reins haphazardly over the hitching post. He paused for a second in front of the closed door and took a deep, shaky breath before pushing it open.

He froze as he took in his surroundings. There were two empty, overturned wooden chairs blocking the path to the only other doorway from the room. Frayed ropes hung from the back of one chair, and from the legs of the other. In the middle of the room a discarded length of rope dangled from a ceiling rafter. On the floor below lay the remainder of that rope, soaked by the dried blood that was pooled beneath it. The puddle was huge …at least three feet in diameter …and there was also blood splattered everywhere for several feet around the puddle. Flies swarmed over it, buzzing loudly. Mendoza's head swam as he realized that was probably Diego's blood he was staring at.

He spun around as he heard hoofbeats rapidly approaching, and realized that the first of his men were arriving. The two who came running into the cabin to report to him reacted in much the same way as their sergeant. They froze into place and their eyes grew big as they stared around them.

Sergeant Mendoza sighed and his hand flapped weakly toward the gruesome mess in the center of the room.

"Corporal, assign a couple of the men to get this mess cleaned up as quickly as possible. Have someone bring in the medical supplies and bed rolls as soon as they arrive. I suspect we're going to need everything we have, and more."

He then took a deep breath and started toward the doorway to the next room, from which he could hear Victoria's and Don Alejandro's voices softly murmuring. After listening to Victoria's rather graphic descriptions of Diego's condition, he did not look forward to stepping into that room.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note (georgiamomma123 at yahoo dot com): **_

_I didn't set out to adopt or take over "Love's Triumph". It was such a wonderful story it was a shame it was sitting idle. I had originally written to Joyce telling how great her story was, which then led to us brainstorming. In June, one night on vacation and unable to sleep, my mind started working on a storyline which I sent to her when I returned. The ideas originally were to help break her out of the writer's block, but have since progressed into the story you now read._

_I have never written like this, but this awesome story deserved a finish. With her guidance, I hope that it will grow to be a happier version of its predecessor, "A Father's Love". _

_All feedback is welcome. _

_Mary Beth_

**Chapter 17**

Mendoza gasped and stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him. An obviously shaken, exhausted, filthy Don Alejandro de la Vega sat on the dirt floor, cradling his son's head in his lap. Diego's open shirt was covered with dried blood, and the lurid, deep purple bruising across his entire chest was all too obvious. Diego's ragged breathing echoed through the room.

A relieved smile broke over Alejandro's face as he saw the sergeant. "Mendoza, old friend, I am _so_ glad to see you!"

Tears fell unashamedly from his eyes as Sgt. Jaime Mendoza knelt beside the battered, unconscious form of his best friend. He swallowed back the nausea that threatened to force its way up his throat.

"¡Madre de Dios!" His voice came out as a raspy, shocked whisper. The shock on his face transformed into grim determination, and the sergeant stood, turning to yell back into the main room for one of his men to bring some canteens of water and the blankets from their bedrolls.

Victoria resumed her place at Diego's side. Diego briefly opened his eyes, searching for her. Seeing that she had returned, he weakly grasped her hand before unconsciousness again claimed him. Even then, his hand continued to hold tightly to hers, as if it were a lifeline holding him to this world.

A lancer arrived with the canteens, and handed them to Victoria. She took one and started to pour the water onto the rag they had been using to wipe Diego's face. Mendoza silently reached out and stopped her. His hand shook as he handed her his own relatively clean handkerchief. Victoria immediately drenched the handkerchief with the water. Pulling her hand out of Diego's grip, she cupped it around his cheek. As his father held his head, she squeezed some of the water slowly into his mouth. She repeated this process a few times as he swallowed reflexively, then gently began wiping the perspiration and dried blood from Diego's face. Diego grimaced and mumbled a few incoherent words, but that was all he did.

Sergeant Mendoza raised his head and glanced behind him as approaching hoofbeats heralded the arrival of the rest of the lancers with their own wounded men. He excused himself and went back into the other room to begin organizing the new arrivals.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, Lancers Rodriguez and Fuentes raced back to Los Angeles. Rodriguez flung his horse's reins over the hitching post in front of Dr. Hernandez's home and pounded on the door, calling loudly for the doctor. He pushed his way past the servant who opened the door and went directly into the office where the startled physician was working at his desk.

Used to unexpected interruptions, Dr. Hernandez wasn't really startled by the lancer's abrupt arrival. As Rodriguez quickly summarized the story Victoria had related to them, though, his lips thinned and he began quickly gathering the supplies he would need. Interrupting the hurried narrative, he asked some specific questions about the type of injuries Diego had, but it was obvious the soldier didn't really know that many details. Rodriguez also told him that Private Fuentes had gone to the de la Vega hacienda to notify them, and to bring a wagon, supplies, and more help back to the cabin. As Dr. Hernandez turned and gave his servant instructions to saddle his horse, Corporal Rodriguez left to go find Padre Benitez.

He found the padre in the mission's sanctuary, in the middle of his morning prayers. As the lancer again quickly explained the situation, Padre Benitez paled. The padre and Diego had been penpals for quite some time, drawn together by their shared scientific interest in the flora and fauna of California, even before the priest came to the New World and took over the parish of Los Angeles. Since his arrival in the pueblo, their friendship had only grown.

The good padre was also possibly the only person in the entire pueblo who was fairly certain he knew the identity of the outlaw Zorro. Theoretically, in the privacy of the confessional, a priest's parishioners were supposed to be anonymous. However, it was impossible not to occasionally recognize the voice of an individual whom you knew well; and Diego's quiet, cultured tones were impossible for Padre Benitez to mistake for anyone else in Los Angeles. Don Diego de la Vega also came to confession rather more frequently than most of the parishioners, and his whispered confessions were often quite enlightening as to the true nature of the young man. Though he never came out and said, "I'm Zorro," many of the sins he had confessed since Benitez came to Los Angeles were NOT at all what one would expect from the quiet, peace-loving, non-violent persona Diego put forth in his everyday life.

The padre quickly called to one of his assistants to bring his mare to the front of the mission, and then ran into his quarters, where he grabbed the case which always sat next to his bed, ready to be used at a moment's notice. As he picked it up, he whispered a quick prayer for Diego, dreading the thought that in a few minutes he might be required to perform the last rites for his brave young friend. He hesitated for just a second, then picked up a second, larger bag that sat in the corner of the room. He gave a slight sad smile as he thought of the days he and Diego had spent together, hiking the hills and forests of the area with an old Indian guide, gathering the herbs and other medicinal ingredients used by the local tribe's medicine man as healing remedies. Dr. Hernandez would have his own medicines with him, of course, but it never hurt to have extra options available.

Ten minutes after Private Rodriguez first burst into Dr. Hernandez's home, the three men met back at the fountain in the center of the plaza, and aimed their mounts toward the distant cabin at a full gallop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The authors of this story claim no ownership of any of the characters in this story except Ramiro and his gang. We make no profit from it, and intend no copyright infringement. The story is written purely for the enjoyment of Zorro lovers everywhere. Enjoy, please.

**Author's Note:** I've received several reviews mentioning difficulty finding this story in the update listings. It's there. But due to the torture scene in the earlier portion of the story, it has a MATURE rating. Mature rated stories don't appear on the default update page. Go to the "story ratings" drop-down menu and click either on "**all**" or on "**mature**", and then click on "**go**". It'll take you right to the update page which includes both "Love's Triumph" and "A Father's Love". smithcrafter

**Chapter 18 **

Felipe de la Vega was more than a little worried. It had been almost sunset of the previous day when the messenger from San Pedro had arrived to ask why Don Alejandro and Don Diego had not shown up at the mission as they had promised to do. The housekeeper, Maria, had immediately sent for Sgt. Mendoza, and within a half hour of the messenger's arrival, a full-fledged search was in progress. Both a large group of lancers, and a smaller group of de la Vega vaqueros had taken off to look for the missing men. Felipe was not too surprised when Sgt. Mendoza commented that Señorita Escalante had accompanied Diego and his father, and was also missing. He had suspected Diego was going to ask her to go along.

Felipe had tried to convince the vaqueros to let him accompany them, but they insisted he stay behind. Not only was he the only de la Vega still safe at home, but they didn't really want to be held back by the presence of the young man they thought to be both deaf and mute. Even though most of them had known Felipe since he was a young child, and were well aware of the intelligence hidden behind his silence, they felt he would be more hindrance than help in a search such as this. Of course, they had no idea the young man not only could hear perfectly well, but had also been trained by Zorro himself and was probably a better tracker than all of them put together. After the scene Felipe had made when he wasn't allowed to go along, Maria had barely let him out of her sight. He'd had no chance to slip into the hidden cave and depart on his own search. All he could do was pace, and bite his nails, and pray.

'Felipe de la Vega." The name still seemed strange to him. For so many years he had just been 'Felipe', the young boy with NO true name whom Diego had found long ago on a deserted battlefield, terrified into deaf silence, curled up into a fetal position next to the bodies of his dead parents. Diego had brought him home, given him the name Felipe, and then spent months trying to find out who he really was and whether or not he had any family still living. Finally giving up on the fruitless search (so many innocent peasants had been killed during that senseless uprising), Diego had kept Felipe with him. Although he had technically been considered a servant, Diego had always treated him more like a son; and just a few short months earlier, Diego had made that relationship official.

Felipe was now legally Felipe de la Vega. Diego was truly his father now. Don Alejandro was his grandfather. And Victoria Escalante, although she didn't know it, was the person he thought of as "Mother." If and when Zorro and Victoria finally had a chance to be together, she WOULD be his mother. Felipe occasionally snickered to himself when he thought of that. He wondered how Victoria would react to the idea of suddenly finding herself with a nineteen-year-old step-son.

He wasn't laughing now, though. Even though he was well aware of Diego's ability to get out of almost any situation … as Zorro, that is … he felt deep inside that whatever had happened to the three people he loved so deeply, if Diego could have corrected it on his own, it would already have happened. They had been missing for over twenty-four hours, now. He just KNEW something was badly wrong.

At that moment he heard horse's hooves pounding along the road and saw the approaching dust cloud gradually visualize into a rapidly approaching lancer. Standing straight and watching the wildly galloping horse turn into the lane toward the hacienda, Felipe's heart sank. If the lancer was bringing good news, Felipe didn't think he would have been lashing his horse into sweaty exhaustion just to get there a few minutes sooner.

Felipe took off at a run to find Maria. He dragged her from the kitchen, gesturing wildly, just as the Private Fuentes pounded on the front door. Maria opened the door, crossing herself in a silent prayer as she did so.

The lancer quickly explained everything he knew, and told Maria what was needed from the hacienda. Maria crossed herself again and yelled to a couple of vaqueros who were approaching from the nearest barn. They had also seen the lancer's arrival and were just as anxious as Maria and Felipe to find out if their dons had been found safely. She instructed them to quickly hitch the fastest team of horses available to the spring wagon, and bring it around to the front of the house.

Despite himself, Felipe released a deep sigh of relief when the lancer's first sentence assured them that Don Alejandro and Victoria Escalante were safe and well. His mind reeled, though, and he fought not to show his panic as the lancer went on to explain that Don Diego was badly injured and the doctor was hopefully on his way to the cabin as they spoke.

_Don't react! Whatever he says, I mustn't react. I mustn't let them see that I understand everything they say._

Finally, Maria turned to Felipe and spoke slowly to him, gesturing and explaining the basics of what Fuentes had told her. Felipe nodded his understanding of her instructions and left to help get the supplies together that he knew would be needed. He also took time to dart into the study, making sure no one else was in sight, and to make his way through the secret door into Zorro's lair.

Diego kept quite an extensive chest of medical supplies in the cavern. Felipe had made use of it all too often to treat the inevitable injuries Zorro had received during his years of battles with both lancers and bandits. Felipe would add that chest to the supplies going to the cabin.

Although no one else knew where it was actually stored, the existence of Diego's stash of medicines was no secret. After all, Diego made no secret of his love of the sciences. He and the doctor had spent many an afternoon at Victoria's tavern, discussing the latest medical techniques and theories they each heard about through their correspondence with people back in Spain. Diego had even occasionally provided first aid and basic medical care for quite a few different people in the pueblo, on occasions when the doctor was out of reach or busy elsewhere.

Felipe lifted the chest into the front of the wagon, as Maria and a couple of the housemaids added their armloads of supplies to the rapidly growing load. Felipe gnawed on his lower lip, fidgeting from side to side as the servants finished their tasks and the wagon prepared to leave.

Finally the wagon was loaded and ready to depart, but Felipe could not stand the idea of making the trip at the slow pace that would be required by the wagon. Even though he had already recognized the location of the cabin from what Fuentes had told Maria and the vaqueros, he went through the pretense of signing to Maria and having her ask the lancer to draw him a map. As soon as it was in his hand, he leaped onto the nearest horse and took off at a fast gallop. Thanks to his knowledge of the terrain and the speed of his mount, he arrived at the hidden cabin only a few minutes after the doctor and the priest.

Sometime during that endless ride, though, Felipe realized that he was no longer worried about Diego. He knew that however badly Diego had been injured, he would have done everything imaginable to keep his father and Victoria safe, and to get them away from Ramiro and his gang. The fact that he hadn't accomplished this … that, according to Private Fuentes, Diego and Alejandro had both allowed Victoria to go for help … on foot, directly toward a location where there was an obvious battle just ending, and no real way to be certain of who had won that battle … that Don Alejandro had stayed behind _to take care of his son _(not the other way around!) … All of these things told Felipe far more than he wanted to know about the seriousness of Diego's condition.

No, he was no longer _worried_ about his father. Now, he was just plain _terrified_.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note (smithcrafter): This is a very short posting, but I wanted this section to be from Padre Benitez's point of view. It will be a few chapters before we get completely back to Victoria's viewpoint, but we haven't seen any way to avoid bouncing the viewpoints around a bit during this part of the story. Again, georgiamomma123 has LOTS of the basic plot finished. I'm the one still slowing down the postings, because I just don't have that much time to work on the finishing touches. But, better short postings than NO postings. Right? (I hope!)**

Chapter 19

Padre Benitez looked up from where he was bandaging the arm of one of the wounded lancers when he heard Felipe's horse pull up to the hitching rail in the front yard. None of the lancers had any injuries worse than a flesh wound, so Dr. Hernandez had left them in the care of the priest and the other lancers, and had gone on into the back room where Diego still lay on the floor. Excusing himself to the lancer as he finished tying the last knot on the bandage, the priest intercepted Felipe just outside the entrance to the cabin and pulled him off to the side.

He spoke slowly and quietly to the young man, being sure he made direct eye contact so Felipe could read his lips, after first glancing around to be certain no one else was within range of his voice. Even so, he barely whispered his words.

"Felipe, I know the truth about Diego. I know who he is, and I have a pretty good idea how much the people of Los Angeles owe him, even though I also know he would never look at it that way. I'm guessing that you know, too. It may be very hard to keep his secret after today, especially if he is delirious for any length of time, or if …. well … anyway, if you need my help for _anything_, just ask. It will be between you and me, if necessary."

Felipe paled and also glanced furtively around before he returned the padre's direct look. He sagged a bit for just a second, then straightened. Padre Benitez watched as what could only be relief flashed across Felipe's face, followed by pride, but just as quickly replaced by the tortured eyes of a young man, barely more than a boy, obviously fearing he was about to lose his father…for the second time in his life.

Felipe gave the priest a short, unobtrusive nod, but his eyes flickered to the doorway of the cabin and he turned in that direction, visibly stiffening his shoulders. The priest let out the breath he had been holding, suddenly realizing he had subconsciously hoped Felipe's reaction _wouldn't_ have confirmed his suspicions. But it did. Sadly, he squeezed Felipe's arm, and leaving his hand on the boy's shoulder, they went into the cabin together.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note (smithcrafter)**

I surrender. No matter what I do, I don't seem to have the time to keep this story going. The first four paragraphs of this chapter are mostly mine, but starting when Felipe "enters the dark room", the rest of this story will be entirely georgiamomma123's. We've brainstormed on it, but she has done ALL of the writing on the rest of the story. I'll continue to beta for her, and to forward any reviews to her, but from here on out, it is officially her story. I want to thank her SO MUCH for picking up my slack on this, and to apologize to all you faithful readers who have been so unbelievably patient with me. Maybe sometime I'll have time to come back and write my own "alternative ending" for the story, but if I do, I'll wait until it's entirely finished before posting ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! And by the way, I agree with her comment below on the changing viewpoints. There was **no way** to do this middle part of the story entirely from Victoria's point of view.

**Authors note (georgiamomma123): **

The intent is to keep this story in Victoria's POV as was started, but due to emotions and difficulties involved, I found that difficult. Most of this while in the cabin is told in the third person so the reader can understand the emotions of all involved and know the extent of the injuries incurred. Please be patient. The intent is to go back to her POV, but this situation is difficult and traumatic for all involved. The POV may switch to another character or at times be in the third person, but it was hard to relate how it affected them emotionally and spiritually when only told from her POV. The majority is told in her POV however.

**Chapter 20**

Dr. Hernandez saw Sgt. Mendoza stepping out of the cabin as he, Padre Benitez, and Private Rodrigues rode up. Their lathered horses dropped their heads gratefully, sides heaving in exhaustion, as the men jumped off and tossed their reins over the hitching post. After ascertaining from Mendoza that none of the lancers was seriously wounded, Dr. Hernandez looked quickly around for Diego. Several of the lancers, even those who were injured themselves and waiting for care, quickly pointed the doctor in the right direction and begged him to hurry into the back room.

Federico Hernandez had been a doctor for almost forty years. First a military doctor, he had been posted to the pueblo of Los Angeles over thirty years ago. He had been appalled when he had received those orders. Even now, Los Angeles was still considered the backwater frontier of the Spanish empire … the worst posting anywhere in the world a Spanish soldier could receive. But Dr. Hernandez had grown to love the rugged country, and when he left the military, he remained. He was the only doctor anywhere in the area, and cared for soldiers and civilians alike, Spanish and Indian, rich and poor.

He heard the sound of the labored breathing and tortured cough coming from the back room before he even reached the door, and his heart was already sinking as his brain began listing the types of injuries that would cause that sound. He thought he'd seen just about everything throughout his long career, and prided himself on being able to keep a confident, professional look in the face of any kind of injury or illness, but when he stepped into that squalid room and saw Don Alejandro de la Vega, filthy, disheveled, and blood-streaked, sitting on the dirt floor with Diego's head in his lap, and got his first glimpse of Diego's condition, the doctor stopped in his tracks and found himself blinking back tears.

By the time Felipe arrived, though, he was deeply engrossed in his examination of Diego.

As Felipe entered the dark room, he further whitened as he saw Doctor Hernandez squatting over the inert form of Diego. Alejandro and Victoria remained at their places during his exam, Alejandro still supporting his head, and Victoria calming him at his shoulder. Hernandez had quickly determined that to ask Victoria to leave greatly upset the seemingly delirious Diego. If he moved, the coughing spasms began again; but with her present at his side, they seemed not to last as long or be as severe, and he seemed to relax and not fight as much. Alejandro's support of his head appeared to greatly ease his breathing.

After years of caring for Diego alone, Felipe knew him better than anyone else. His acute hearing quickly sent alarm bells to his brain. Diego's breathing was in short, painful, death-rattle like gasps. His pale, dirt smudged face was grayer than his son had ever seen it. And the blood! His clothes were soaked!

Felipe, with urging from the padre, ushered the remaining soldiers into the other room and closed the door. The soldiers began to tend to their injured with the medical supplies that had been brought. They would care for their own until the doctor could get to them. Felipe and Padre Benitez then quietly returned to observe the doctor while he worked.

A collective gasp from the newcomers echoed through the room when the doctor opened Diego's shirt as he examined his chest and abdomen. The severe black-blue bruising was noted and a light touch over his ribs on his left side elicited a loud cry from the inert man, followed by severe coughing, which nearly caused him to retch again. The heaving was accented by the crunching and grinding of broken ribs. A low pop followed by a cry of pain told the spectators that another of the injured ribs had snapped. When Diego returned to his back, small tears of pain were in the corners of his eyes. Victoria held his head as he desperately tried to control his painful gasps. As they slowed, she grabbed the cool cloth to clean him up. His color became more ashen and his strained breathing became even more agonizingly erratic as he quieted. If he had been able to speak, the now shocked Felipe would have been speechless. He had to lean against the wall to keep from falling down. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, matching the ones that flowed freely down Victoria's face as she tried to quietly console Diego.

The physician looked at the shoulder and the gunshot wound. Frowning, he palpated around the entrance site. The bleeding had slowed at the moment, but the area was hot and red. The shoulder itself was swollen, reflecting a possible injury there, too. That, however, would not be determined with certainty until Diego was conscious and able to move.

Hernandez gave him a few more moments to recover before asking Victoria to turn away. He unfastened the top of Diego's trousers to examine his lower abdomen. After checking the bruises and their locations, and mildly palpating without great distress being voiced from his patient, he refastened the trousers.

Continuing his assessment, the doctor turned to reach into his medical bag and pulled out a long box. He opened it slowly, looking at its contents. It was a stethoscope, a new invention from Europe, and a gift from Diego to help the good doctor in his care of the pueblo's people. Diego had been so excited as he had presented it, and now he was using it on Diego himself. He hoped that it would help him to save Diego's life. He listened intently over his chest and torso. He heard decreased breath sounds on the left side behind where he knew Diego had the broken ribs. Hernandez quietly sat back and thought, compiling the information from his exam.

At the university in Spain when he was studying medicine, it was generally taught that injuries like these were rarely survivable. All that could be done was to make the patient comfortable until death comes. He had seen men who had died in the war that looked much like this…He was having a difficult time seeing his friend in this condition.

After a few moments, Alejandro shakily spoke, "Doctor?"

Doctor Hernandez slowly looked up at the elder man. Alejandro seemed to have aged ten years since he had left town. Was it only yesterday?

"What did you find – what all is wrong with my son?"

Doctor Hernandez blanched as he sat and looked back down, staring at the gentle caballero. Diego had always been so kind – he had not deserved this kind of treatment. He tried to absorb everything his exam had told him. He had found old scars – obviously musket wounds, and long scars – could they have possibly been the result of sword fighting? A rattlesnake bite scar on his forearm, in these times, not so unusual, but on this man--?

These wounds, these scars, this man- he had not once been summoned to treat any of these wounds on him! Could it be? And what Rodriquez had told him about the reason for the abduction and torture! He could only come up with one plausible explanation, and it was extremely difficult to accept!

The sacrifices for the pueblo had been hidden from everyone's view. No one would ever guess unless they looked at the patchwork of scars as they were now laid out before him on Diego's exposed body. He was trying to organize his thoughts. What would he, _could _he say? and who all knew? For a moment, he was speechless.

Gradually, Alejandro's concerned voice filtered into his deep thoughts. As reality and his bearings returned after what seemed like forever but was actually only a few seconds, he looked up at the elder caballero.

Hernandez only looked at Alejandro, then quickly glanced around the room, taking in the faces of the occupants- the tearstained and resolute Victoria, a rapidly paling and concerned Alejandro, the concerned but anxious faces of Padre Benitez and Felipe, and – Mendoza. And behind him the door to the adjoining room had come open.

Hernandez slowly rose and put his hands on Mendoza's shoulders. "Sergeant, I need you to go and make sure those men of yours are taken care of- at least for now. I saw some that will need my assistance, but I believe that I am needed here more at the moment. I will be with them as quickly as I can after I try to stabilize Don Diego. Go now. I need to talk to Don Alejandro, and I would prefer to do that in private."

Mendoza looked around at the faces, and the supine form of his friend. This did not sound good. He nodded, his lips pressed into a grim line, and without a word, turned and walked from the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Hernandez followed him, making sure the door was indeed closed before he turned back and looked at the group. Four anxious faces watched him, waiting for him to speak. He gathered himself, and looked directly at Alejandro.

Hernandez spoke in moderate tones, not really wanting his voice to carry through the door, but loud enough for the occupants to hear.

"Well, Alejandro, we have known each other for a long time. Diego is my friend, a good friend at that. As hard as this is to say, it is bad. It is _really_ bad. I will do my best for him, but I don't know that it will be enough. He may still die. It is a very rare man who survives these kinds of devastating injuries, and if he punctures a lung, if it's not already been done, it would mean almost certain death. He can drown in his own blood. I'm concerned, too, about his breathing. Right now his is very like the death rattle heard before a person dies…" He paused, finding the words difficult to say. "Just so you know."

The room gasped as in one horrified breath.

"Before you say anything else, let me explain what we are dealing with," the doctor continued, fighting hard to keep control of his voice.

He returned to Diego's side, kneeling so to use his body as his diagram. "The bullet wound is indeed showing signs of infection, and I see no exit wound, so it must come out. This could improve our situation greatly."

The shoulder itself is swollen, so it could have sustained trauma when he was suspended from the rafters. I can't determine this until he is conscious. This, however, is not a serious concern at the moment. It may pose a problem long term, though, if he actually survives.

"The bruises are ugly, and they will grow to look even uglier in color, but other than these on his ribs, he did not react, so there does not appear to be any internal bleeding into the abdomen. My main concerns are the ribs and his breathing. He has no doubt got several broken or cracked ribs on this left side, and with the coughing, vomiting and bloody sputum, I suspect he may have punctured a lung. If it is not already punctured, that is still a real danger. His breath sounds on this side are not real clear, so there maybe bleeding around the lung, even if the lung itself is not punctured. Our hope would be that the body will reabsorb it. For me to attempt to remove it would mean certain death. Only time will tell."

A collective gasp went out as Hernandez glanced around at the solemn, now bloodless faces. The doctor continued, "However, his excellent physical shape can only help him."

A flood of quiet tears crept down Victoria's face as he finished speaking. She quietly leaned her head forward to rest on Diego's, whispering that she loved him too; please not to leave her. Then she began to silently pray.

A shocked Alejandro, his fears now being confirmed, looked at the doctor. The help they had prayed for was now here, and time was now very important if his only son was to live.

"Doctor, what do we need to do?"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Note: **dialogue** refers to Felipe's sign language comments.  
**

Hernandez took a deep breath, and paused before answering. "We need to try to get a clean blanket under him to separate him from the dirty floor. I'm sure you need to get out from under his head, and we can elevate his head and shoulders with blankets. Then we work on the bullet."

A look of panic came over Alejandro's and Victoria's faces as they thought of how dangerous it had been just to change places.

"But he can't tolerate even a little movement! Even for us to try to change places has sent him into coughing fits!" Victoria cried hysterically.

Hernandez quietly placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I know. Hopefully after this we won't have to move him for a while, and he will feel better. But the risk of death from infection is enormous with him lying on the dirt and having these injuries." He paused, knowing the difficulty of the task ahead. "It is not a matter of wanting to. It is that we _have _to. That could be as vital as removing the bullet itself."

The doctor thought for a moment. Normally he would ask the family to leave; there would be fewer distractions, less hysteria. But this time, he really didn't have the heart to ask them to leave Diego. It was only because of Alejandro and Victoria's team work in the horrible conditions prior to his arrival, that Diego had made it this far. And if he died …. The doctor didn't want to think about it. He felt they could be a help, and it might help them accept his death better if they knew they had done everything possible to save him.

Felipe slowly moved forward from the wall and tapped the doctor on the shoulder, bringing him out of his brief reverie, and began signing slowly. "Yes, Felipe, I will need the supplies brought over here. Normally I would ask everyone to leave, but this once, I may need your help. Victoria, I will understand if you need to leave, and you may; but he does seem calmer with you here, and I do need him still."

The doctor relayed his instructions, giving everyone a job to do to help. The padre then informed the physician of the herbal medicines he had brought. As Diego was log rolled to one side, moaning incoherently, the rolled blanket was laid behind him, and then he was log rolled back and the blanket was then unrolled and smoothed flat. His ragged shirt was cut off.

Alejandro was assisted out from under his head. His stiff legs would not carry him, so Felipe helped him scoot back against the wall to rest and allow the circulation to return to his legs. Large blanket rolls were then put in his place, keeping Diego's head elevated.

Diego tolerated the movement without a major coughing fit this time. His body was now almost completely limp from the exhaustion of the last coughing spasm he'd had. Unsure Diego would hear him, Doctor Hernandez informed him he needed to lie still, and they were going to try to remove the bullet first. To his surprise, Diego responded with a groan and a slight nod.

Victoria ran again to his side, clutched his hand, and spoke softly into his ear. She got a towel and once more gave him squeezes of water from the cloth then wiped his face to cool him.

Dr. Hernandez gave Diego a dose of laudanum for the pain, and then got his instruments and supplies together. Felipe rummaged in the bag he had brought. He found a cloth and a bottle he knew to contain ether, a solution Zorro had used in the past to put some of the soldiers to sleep if needed. He put some of the liquid on the cloth to 'clean' his father's face. He placed his hand on Diego's arm, surreptitiously squeezing it, hoping Diego would understand. They had sometimes communicated that way when Zorro had been hurt badly in the past.

Felipe thought he saw a slight nod before he 'wiped' around his father's face, letting the cloth hover for several seconds near Diego's nose and mouth. He looked up at Victoria, and found her observing him. Her tear-streaked face had silently watched him as he wiped around Diego's dirty face with care. A soft gasp escaped her lips, unnoticed by the others in the room.

Realization dawned on her face as she recognized another of the secrets behind Zorro. Who else would have tended the wounds? How else would Diego have known some of the things that happened in the pueblo? Who else would he have trusted to help him except his silent, best friend …someone no one would suspect?

As their gazes locked, he glanced around with his eyes to see where everyone was, and barely shook his head. He could see in her face that she had figured it out. She nodded, just barely, so only Felipe noticed. There were too many people around them to say or do more now. Outwardly, he was trying hard to be confident, but between the shock of Diego's condition and now the discovery that Victoria knew the secret, he was inwardly reeling.

Doctor Hernandez took his place at Diego's left shoulder and talked to him without really expecting another response, though he thought him to be unconscious, not drugged. Diego probably _would_ have been unconscious, but Felipe wanted to make sure that his father would be in as little pain as possible.

Doctor Hernandez poured whiskey on a clean cloth and wiped around the bullet wound. He then poured the alcohol around the wound itself, trying not to get an excessive amount into the open wound. Patting the excess fluid away, he quickly began to probe for the bullet. He found it with only moderate difficulty and removed it. He assessed the wound; the bullet appeared to only have done minimal muscle damage. He then poured more whiskey around the wound, and then cleaned the wound opening itself with the cloth. Padre Benitez then quickly covered the wound with a poultice of Indian herbs to cleanse the blood and decrease the swelling and fever. With some work, and lots of time, he should have full use of his arm again … assuming he lived long enough for the wound to heal.

The doctor then sat looking at Diego's ribs, deep in thought. How could they keep him immobile enough he would not be allowed to bend his torso, and possibly puncture a lung if this had not been done already? It felt as though most, if not _all,_ of the ribs on Diego's left side had been at least cracked (Dr. Hernandez had not mentioned that little detail in his earlier description of Diego's injuries. He couldn't be sure, and he felt Don Alejandro had enough to handle for the moment). They needed something stiff and snug, formfitting, that would make moving and bending difficult. He spoke his concerns out loud, eliciting suggestions from the rooms' occupants.

Felipe grinned and reached into the bag he had brought from home. He pulled out a man's dress corset. At one time in the not too distant past, they had been considered the height of fashion in the Spanish court. He looked at his grandfather, and approached him with the garment in his hand, touching Alejandro's arm to get his attention.

**I grabbed this from the old chest in the storage room. Diego had shown it to me once when we were looking for something in there. He said it was yours. From the soldiers' description of Diego's injuries, I thought we might have a need for it. I'm sorry, I would have asked before taking it, but ….** (Actually, Diego had used that corset a couple of times in the past when he had needed to hide evidence of cracked or broken ribs from his father … and others, but of course Felipe couldn't tell Alejandro _that_!)

"It was good thinking. It should work fine, shouldn't it, Doctor? I am certainly not using it now, and really have not used it since we left Spain. It should fit him with no problems."

While Diego was still unconscious, they log rolled him first one way then the other. Once Diego was on his back with the corset flat under him, Dr. Hernandez laced it up as tightly as he could. The doctor then applied a salve to Diego's raw, rope burned wrists.

"Alejandro, you have been under a lot of stress. Let me take a quick look at you to make sure you are OK, as well," the doctor instructed.

"I'm fine, really … just concerned."

"No, I insist. This has been horribly stressful, from what I've been told and have seen so far. A quick exam, that's all," the doctor persisted. "Besides, Diego needs you to be well."

"OK, I'm too tired to argue about it."

Alejandro looked into the chalky face of his son. Even after so little time since the bullet's removal, his color seemed slightly better. Maybe it was wishful thinking. He sent up a prayer that it wasn't. Diego's breathing was shallow, but quiet.

He looked at Victoria, who had resumed her place at his right shoulder, holding his son's hand. He so hoped that Diego survived. It had become clear that they loved each other; now for them to be able to tell each other and be able to hear it. He would love to welcome her into his family. And grandbabies! But first…first…Diego had to get better. They had a long way to go before they could even think of marriage and grandbabies. But at least for now, he was alive.

Doctor Hernandez stood, looking first at Diego and then to the other occupants. A feeling of resolution, a strange peace had come over the room. Together they were trying to save the life of their friend and loved one; one who had selflessly sacrificed so much for them.

"For now, there is nothing more I can do for him. It is up to him now …and to God. I need to tend to the wounded soldiers. Call me if anything changes. He is resting quietly and certainly is not any worse at the present time." He then turned slowly and went through the door and closed it, his head down in quiet thought and prayer.

Padre Benitez took Felipe with him to get fresh water, at which time they were able to discuss ingredients for teas to help Diego heal.

Once more Victoria and Alejandro continued their silent vigil with Diego. But this time they found comfort knowing that their friends were just on the other side of the door.

When they returned with the water, Felipe also brought both Victoria and Alejandro fresh water, bread, cheese and fruit to eat. Neither was aware of how hungry they were, but the food was quickly inhaled.

The de la Vega servants had fixed a light dinner and everyone had been fed and had started to bed down. The soldiers planned to return to the pueblo in the morning, as it was now too late to do so safely.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As darkness fell and everyone who had needed medical assistance had been tended to, Doctor Hernandez stepped outside for some fresh air. Padre Benitez followed him, patting him in a friendly manner on the shoulder. "Are you OK?" he asked, looking sideways at his friend.

The good doctor stared straight ahead. "Yeah, but it's been a long afternoon. Lots of wounded…And I'm very concerned about Diego." He started digging in the dirt with the toe of his boot. The padre just stood and watched, quietly, waiting. He felt that his friend needed to talk.

"Padre, I know confession is to be confidential. But I suspect you realize that Diego is a special young man who is far more important to the pueblo than anyone dreams. There is a lot more to Diego than people give him credit for. I saw scars…" He thought for a moment before continuing. "I can think of only one person who would have scars like those, and I didn't tend to those wounds. I suspect who did---Do you agree?"

Now the padre looked ahead to the woods. He could not divulge all of what he knew. God forgive him for any confirmations or half-truths he made. Quietly, speaking in hushed tones so only the doctor could hear, he slowly began speaking. "Yes, confession is a private cleansing of the soul. But we do owe a lot to that young man. He has made enough sacrifices. It's time we repaid him somehow." The doctor looked at the padre, listening intently to what he was saying. And to his surprise, the padre drew a "Z" in the air directly in front of him, a sign barely noticed in the moonlight, and hidden by his body from the soldiers in the cabin.

"My guess is that your evaluation is correct, both in your assessment and your deduction. I am not sure myself, as I too am only guessing. And if this admission is a sin, then God forgive me. I believe Felipe has been his helper from the beginning--they are so close. Felipe and Diego have a vast knowledge of Indian herbs, probably larger than mine. We both brought many herbs that may be of help. I was going to tell you that he had some, too, but we seemed to have not had the chance once we got here. Sorry," the padre quietly confirmed.

They were interrupted by the door opening. They turned to see Victoria coming toward them. "Good evening, gentlemen," she said quietly.

"How's our patient?" the doctor inquired, looking at her, smiling lightly.

"Oh, he's still sleeping. He seems to be more at ease. No coughing at least." She paused, looking down. "Ummm—May I ask you a question?" she continued hesitantly.

"Why sure, my dear. You should know that," the padre replied.

She glanced quickly at them and then down again at her tiny shoes. "It's Diego …." She paused, not sure how to continue, but knowing she had to.

After a moment of silence, the padre prompted, "Yes, my dear?"

"You said he was still sleeping; maybe I need to go check on him," the doctor started.

"No, like I said, he's still asleep. He hasn't moved since you left, and his breathing is easier. But I need to ask—Padre, you know him well, so I'm guessing … and Doctor, I watched you during your exam…You know something more, don't you?" She looked back and forth at their stoic faces.

"Don't you? You know, don't you!?" She whispered loudly when they didn't answer.

"My dear, I'm not sure we understand," the doctor replied. He glanced quickly at the padre then back to Victoria.

"About Diego," and made a small "Z" in the air.

The men let out a quiet breath, looked at each other, then at Victoria.

The doctor spoke up, after first glancing around yet again to make sure no one else was within hearing range. "You are saying that we guessed correctly, then? That Diego really _is_ Zorro?"

"He knew things, said things in his delirium that only Zorro would know. At first I thought I was imagining it when I realized what he was saying ... I mean, who could _possibly_ think that _Diego_, of all people ... but, I guess that was the whole idea, wasn't it? Anyway, then I saw a bullet scar on his left side from a wound that I stitched closed myself, not knowing then that Zorro was Diego. When I saw that scar….It confirmed my suspicions." She paused, taking a deep breath, trying to control her emotions before continuing.

"I have looked for him, the _real _him, for what seems like my whole life. I know you both, and trust you. But what are you going to do now that you know?" she asked, now scared.

"Victoria, my dear…do you mean to say that you did not know his identity until now?" the padre asked, surprised.

Embarrassed, she hesitated and looked down. "No, not until I saw that scar. He always feared for my safety. He came to me that night only because he couldn't make it home. He never completely lost consciousness while he was there, so even if I had wanted to peek under his mask, I couldn't have. He wouldn't have let me. He left as soon as I had finished. He was afraid to stay any longer, even though he really should have. He was very weak from the blood loss."

She paused, and then looked at their seemingly unbelieving faces. "Oh, no, NO! I wouldn't! We didn't!" Her hand flew to her mouth when she realized what they were thinking. "Padre, honestly, we didn't do anything that … uh … well…you know what I mean! I would have had to confess THAT!" Red faced, she had to pause to recompose herself. "Besides, the alcade and his guards were always running around looking for him, and they always assumed he would come to me. The tavern was usually the first place they would search for him!" She paused again. Because of his fear for my safety, he _never_ stayed more than a few minutes before dashing off! It was his hope to prevent exactly what happened yesterday. We could not give what we did not know…" Her voice uncontrollably was rising toward the end of her statement. "We never would have had time for …!

The two men remained silent and she felt she had not convinced them of her innocence. In one last effort, she added, "Seven years is a long time, and I've not come up pregnant yet. He values children as much as I do, and he was clear that he never wanted to worry that either me or his child would ever be held for ransom of his identity…I know your belief is also that of much of the pueblo. But _we_ know we are still in good standing with the One who is always watching."

Dr. Hernandez chuckled wryly. "Seven years is a long time, and not getting pregnant in that time frame would _in itself_ be a miracle. It is obvious how much you love each other. Your self control in this matter is admirable."

"Thank you, and thank you for believing me. His visits were always so short. There was never any time for THAT!" she emphasized again, still embarrassed.

She paused a moment, then repeated the question she had originally asked them. "What …what are you going to do now that you know?"

Victoria Escalante would have unquestioningly trusted either of these two good men with her own life, but Diego was so vulnerable right now! She really needed to hear their reassurances for herself.

The doctor spoke first. "I watched Diego grow up from the time he was a small child. The good padre, I'm sure, would say that even though he has known Diego only for a few years, he knows his heart. No, we realize the sacrifices he has made for us all. He has _always_ put others before himself. He has put off marrying you. His body shows even more sacrifices we didn't even know about. He has never complained, but has always been there willing to help, as both personas. No, we don't intend to tell anyone. There is a _reason _he hasn't told anyone, so telling anyone else should be left up to him."

"Thank you," she whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. Tears of relief filled the corners of her eyes.

"Does Alejandro know?" The padre added.

"No, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head, her hair dancing around on her shoulders. "He seemed as surprised as I was to discover Diego's feelings for me. But he has said nothing more. I'm afraid though, for his health. These last two days have been so hard on him! Finding out the truth right now might kill him. He's so worried about Diego," she expressed, concerned.

"Does anyone else know?" the doctor inquired.

"Felipe does. I suspect he used some of their medicine before you removed the bullet," she replied.

"Yes, ether. I saw him cleaning Diego's face, and I caught a whiff of it from the cloth. Once I realized what Felipe was using, of course I recognized its effects. But not knowing who knew, I was afraid to speak out. If Felipe had wanted us to know what he was doing, he wouldn't have been so secretive about it," the doctor acknowledged. A hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Now that I know Zorro had access to ether … it's very hard to come by, you know …I can think back to a couple of time its use would explain why the alcalde had so much trouble waking up some of his lancers after they had fallen asleep on duty when Zorro was around!"

"This secret is the reason he went through all of this—oh! I need to get back inside. I told them I was only going out to relieve myself; they will wonder where I am. Excuse me." She started walking toward some bushes, then turned back to face them. "Thank you, both...from both of us." She turned back to her mission, before returning inside to continue on her vigil.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Victoria walked back inside, she almost ran into Alejandro coming outside. They met at the front door.

"Are you OK? Is he OK?" she inquired, suddenly worried, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes, yes my dear. Felipe is with him. I just needed to stretch my legs, maybe get a breath of fresh air," he told her, his tired eyes telling of the stress of the last few days, his voice exhausted.

"OK, I'm sorry I took so long, but the padre and the doctor are out there and we got to talking. You take your time. I will let you know if he wakes up," she told him, trying to sound cheerful. She patted him reassuringly on the arm as she continued inside.

"Hello, my friend. How are you holding up?" the padre asked.

"I've definitely had better days. These last few days are some I would not _ever _want to repeat," the old don voiced, his exhaustion seeping into his voice.

The doctor sensed that this was a time that the elder don needed the company of the padre more than the expertise of the physician, and excused himself to check on the soldiers before checking again on Diego.

The padre stood, waiting, knowing the burden his friend carried would best be lifted in his own time. Alejandro looked down, staring into the dirt. When he spoke again, he fought back tears and his voice broke. "In the last two days, I first saw my son shot, then I was forced to watch as he was literally almost beaten to death, and was unable to help him.'' He took a deep broken sigh as a mental picture of Diego dangling from the rope, blood dripping down his body into a large puddle on the floor.

"I saw him take a beating that would have had hardened soldiers screaming for mercy, yet he never once begged them to stop .…After they threw him in the lean-to, he couldn't even raise his head without becoming violently ill, yet he tried to get up to help look for a way to get us out of the cabin. He begged me to leave him behind so I could at least get Victoria to safety, but I couldn't, I _wouldn't_…"

The tears finally began to flow as he thought of the unvoiced pain he had seen on his son's face. "I've said so many horrible things about Diego, Padre … both behind his back, and even to his face. I called my son a _coward_ because he wouldn't publicly stand up to the alcalde.

Padre, he _cannot _die. No coward could have taken a beating like that without totally breaking down and groveling. He _has_ to live! I have to tell him how sorry I am for the things I've said. I have to tell him how proud I am of him. With God as my witness, Padre, he _has_ to live so I can tell him. I have to tell him I love the son I _have_." He paused, taking a deep sorrowful breath, and raised haunted eyes to meet those of the padre. "I'm afraid that image of him hanging from those ropes will remain in my memory for a very long time."

Padre Benitez draped his arm over the shoulders of his friend as he finally cried. "The good Lord knows what is in your heart, Alejandro; he knows you did not mean your words. I strongly suspect Diego knows it, too. When you are ready, though, we can pray together that you may get the chance to tell Diego yourself."

A muffled "Thank you" came from the sobbing man, and moments later the two knelt together in the dirt and prayed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The soldiers had all bedded down in the outer room, but not all were yet sleeping. This was likely to be a night where not much sleep would be gotten. Victoria walked though the resting bodies, using the tight path the lancers had left to the inner door as she returned to the lean-to. She pushed through it and made sure it shut tightly behind her. Felipe sat on the floor, cross-legged, next to Diego's right side. He was just sitting there, his face colorless, staring but not seeming to see his father in front of him. He didn't even react when she entered.

Concerned, she knelt next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Felipe," turning the despondent young man around to face her, "Felipe, are you OK? ... I'm worried about you, too, amigo. Diego is a fighter. He is strong. He won't leave us now. He can't! … See, his breathing is much more even than it was, and I even think his color may be slightly better."

She paused, listening for anyone who might be coming before continuing. "Tell me, while Alejandro is gone, you know Diego's secret, don't you?" she asked gently, her hands still on his shoulders.

He stared intently at her, silent for a moment, then nodded his head and looked down.

"Does Don Alejandro know?" she inquired.

Felipe's eyes got huge as they flew back to Victoria, and he frantically shook his head. He began to sign slowly so she could keep up with him. **It was a secret between the two of us. No one else knew. He has been hurt before, and sometimes it has been bad…but _never_ like this. **

She took his face in her hands. "You listen to me--the scars and his normal good health are a testament to your good care. He will make it through this, too. He has to!"

She hugged him close and kissed his forehead. As she held him with his head pressed tightly into her shoulder, she heard a voice, a harsh whisper. "Vic-Victoria, I'm scared. I…I love him so much."

She pushed him back again, taking his face in her hands, gazing in disbelief at this boy she loved like a son, and his pale, tear-streaked face.

"You spoke!" She whispered in amazement.

He nodded, and looked down again. "I can hear, too. Diego knew about my hearing. It was our secret. But, he…he's never even gotten to hear me talk, Victoria! Well…one word…one time, but...I…" His face crumpled as Victoria hugged him again more tightly. "He…he's given _so much_ of his life…to ev'ryone…else, and he never does _anything _just for himself. Next month is his birth…day. I was…prac…ticing. I…I wanted to…to sur…prise…him.

"Now he may never hear me."

She hugged him close again. "He will be so proud." She continued to hold him, gently rocking back and forth as he cried quietly. When he quieted, she told him softly, "You are not in this alone anymore." She didn't know where she was finding the strength at the moment, but she knew she had to stay strong now for Felipe and Alejandro. Diego would want her to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love's Triumph Chapter 24 **

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Zorro characters. We just borrow them for our daydreams. Hopefully, we can share a few of our daydreams with other Zorro fans. This story is written solely for your enjoyment, and not for any other type of profit on our part.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A short time later, Alejandro had curled up along the wall on a blanket. Victoria gazed worriedly at the sleeping don. This regal man, a man of stature, was sleeping on the dirty ground like an ordinary peasant. He looked like he had aged so much since this all had begun. Had it really just been two days? She wasn't sure how much more he could endure. Diego had to live. If he died, she was sure it would kill his father, too.

The doctor and padre both lay down on blankets next to an adjacent wall. Diego continued to sleep. His color remained basically unchanged, but he seemed more flushed, and his skin felt moist, but not really from sweating. He coughed a few times, moaning in his unconsciousness. She leaned over and kissed his lips, and whispered "I love you." He was warm, but not excessively so. She curled up next to his uninjured side. Sleep claimed her in no time.

Sometime during the night, she felt movement beside her. Her eyes flew open as she jumped up. Diego was feverish and tossing about, the corset limiting his movements. But even so, in his thrashing, she heard the unmistakable sound of another cracked rib breaking. Guided by the light of the full moon coming in the tiny window, she grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the cool water. She talked to him softly the whole while as she wiped his face, neck and parts of his chest she could reach. He was muttering, but she was unable to understand him.

Unable to calm him and afraid he might hurt himself further, she crawled over and awoke Doctor Hernandez. She quickly lit a candle so he could see Diego. Diego's skin glistened with perspiration, his hair wet and matted to his head. Although he was only mumbling, he was clearly delirious. The bullet wound had started to ooze again. She told the doctor she feared she had heard another rib break.

As the noise and light awoke the others in the room, Victoria grasped Diego's face to try to get him to focus on her face while Doctor Hernandez set to examine him.

Agitated, shaking off her hands then grabbing them with his, he looked at her with wild glazed eyes. "Why have you and father not left? I want you safe, please! Without you, there is nothing! It would _**all**_ have been for nothing! You must get away, leave me here. Take Father and please, get to safety!" The strain caused him to cough a few times, gasp, finally ending with a loud moan.

He was so desperate, almost angry to tears. He collapsed back into the blanket roll, releasing her hands, almost as if he had lost all his strength. The corset was keeping him from moving much, but it was also keeping him warm in the stifling, stuffy little room. They removed blankets, cut off his trousers then covered him only so he would not be totally naked.

She grasped his face again, getting right into his line of vision. "Diego, we are safe. You are with us. Ramiro is gone. He is dead. He cannot hurt us anymore." She leaned in and kissed his hot lips slowly, gently. He calmed, but she was unsure he really saw or heard her.

"Now lie back. We need to look at your shoulder. I'm right here. We are safe. Just be still," she told him firmly.

He relaxed, shivering, his eyes closed. He occasionally mumbled incoherently. But he held tight to her hand and her to his.

Padre Benitez began mixing herbs together for a new poultice while Felipe began heating a small amount of water. If they could get some willow bark, maybe some Echinacea root in him, as well as bathing him down, maybe they could bring down his fever.

The poultice made, the doctor applied it after changing the dressing over the wound. "The ribs that we have heard break I think were already cracked to the point of breaking. We can only hope our corset protects the other badly cracked ones from further injury."

Wanting to feel useful, Alejandro lit another candle, went out to the creek and got some cool water in a bucket. Returning, he and Felipe wiped Diego down, each taking a side, to cool down what they could reach.

Victoria stayed at his shoulder, talking softly to him, wiping his face. She spooned some of the tea mixture into his mouth, encouraging him to swallow. The padre and the doctor stepped back for now, watching the scene before them from against the wall.

Eventually, Diego's body began to cool. Although he did not really awaken, he became lucid enough to drink larger amounts of the now cool tea more easily. Once his fever had broken, at least for the moment, everyone except Victoria leaned, sat or dozed at intervals against the wall. Victoria once more curled up against Diego, clinging to his hand, quietly watching him for a long time until sleep claimed her, too.

She thought more on the differences between Diego and Zorro before dozing off, still trying to reconcile herself to the idea that they really were the same man. _Diego is a scholar and a scientist; he's a quiet, gentle man who'd never hurt a fly. There is the humor and mischievousness I've known him for since we were children. He's never thought much of his own strengths. But then, there is the brash, reckless, confident and intelligent man of action with the passionate, romantic side that is Zorro. This man I love truly is a complex, complicated individual._

About an hour before sunrise, she again felt movement under her hand. Her eyes flew open once more, her heart gripped in fear, praying that this would not be another delirious episode like the last. Sitting up, she cupped her hand over his cheek, her thumb rubbing his skin.

"Diego…Diego… are you awake?" she asked softly.

She sat watching him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. A look of alarm and disorientation suddenly covered his face.

"Are you OK? Where's Father?" He tried to sit up, but she was prepared. She pushed him down gently, the corset easing her job and preventing him from moving much. He gasped as the pain shot through him from the effort at speaking and sitting up. He coughed, causing himself to gasp again from the pain.

"Please Diego! Lie still!" she demanded in a hushed tone. "We are OK, and you are OK," she said more softly, but quickly. "Your father is asleep to your left over by the wall. He is exhausted. Ramiro and his gang are dead. The lancers came looking for us after they got word we had not arrived at the mission. Ramiro and his gang ran into them and all were shot and killed.

"You have been unconscious for hours. Mendoza sent for help. Doctor Hernandez, Felipe and Padre Benitez are here. The bullet is out, and we…"she chuckled, "have splinted your ribs."

He stared at her for a few moments before trying to speak again, this time a mere whisper. He shut his eyes tightly against the pain and darkness trying to take him over. "What's…funny?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You're wearing a corset."

He looked down as best he could without moving. He then turned questioning eyes toward her before shutting them tightly again. "Why, what…?" He got out a choked whisper again.

Felipe had awakened from his place by the wall and gone out to fix some herbal tea with laudanum. He returned with it as she started to explain. She tipped the cup to his lips, replying, "You taught Felipe well. It was actually his idea. It is to keep you from bending and possibly puncturing a lung with the broken ribs.

His eyes wandered to her left to where Felipe sat quietly at her shoulder. A quiet nod was all that he could manage this time. His eyes wandered back to her face.

"You been delirious and your fever has been very high. We have been trying to cool you off, so only a blanket loosely covers you now. You've had us so scared." Becoming close to tears, she could not continue for a few minutes. She could only look at him, trying to blink back the tears.

She offered him some more tea. "This is some of your herbal tea. Padre Benitez says it will help with the fever and the pain." He was still watching her, but his lids were starting to droop again. She knew he was in a lot of pain, and could probably use more laudanum, but he would not admit to it.

"Diego, I want you to rest, to get better. We need to talk. But know this. I will be right here. I will not leave you, Querido," she whispered lovingly.

His eyes widened at the endearment, then began to droop more despite his efforts to keep them open. He half gasped, "You...know?"

She kissed her fingers and then placed them over his lips, grinning as she moved in to say in his ear, "Yes, Querido, and I love _you_ with all _my_ heart, too. Now rest," as he drifted off once again.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Love's Triumph ch 25 **

The sun peeked over the horizon and the outer room started to come to life. The De La Vega servants served a light breakfast, and the soldiers helped their wounded comrades into the wagon for the ride into town. The wagon would then return with more supplies for the remaining occupants.

Mendoza knocked lightly on the door of the other room. Don Alejandro opened it quickly.

"Good morning, Mendoza. Are you ready to take the men back to the pueblo?"

"Yes, Don Alejandro. I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving, and see if there was anything you may need sent back from the pueblo," Mendoza announced.

Alejandro turned around to look at the others and when no one said anything, he put his hand on Mendoza's shoulder, ushering him out the door. "Come on, Sergeant. I guess we are OK for now. I will walk you out. I need to stretch my legs anyway, and we can talk." He turned around to Victoria, stating, "I won't go far. Call me if he wakes up."

She nodded. _He needs to get out, to get away, even if it's just for a few moments,_ she thought.

She was trying to get spoonfuls of broth into a still sleeping Diego when Alejandro came back in. He now seemed quiet, distant. He had brought a chair in with him from the other room and sat it against the wall, then sat down. He stared at the dirt between his feet, his elbows on his knees.

Frowning, Padre Benitez walked up to him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Alejandro?"

"I was talking to Mendoza. I told him that the alcalde had hired Ramiro and his gang. I told him I was going to call the alcalde out-- I was going to kill him for what he had done. I was so angry that he was the reason for Diego being hurt like this.

"Mendoza said the alcalde didn't know what kind of men Ramiro and his gang were. He wasn't here six years ago when they first came to the pueblo. When the sergeant told the alcade who they really were, he said the alcalde immediately sent out search parties, because he realized he had put our lives in danger."

He paused, pensive. "Mendoza said the alcalde was leading the patrol yesterday when they met up with Ramiro, and the alcalde was caught in the crossfire…He was killed. Some of the soldiers took his body back to the pueblo yesterday." Don Alejandro continued to sit in the chair, leaning forward as he talked, his elbows on his knees, still staring down at the ground.

The padre remained next to Diego's father as he continued. "Dios! None of this is worth the price that has been paid! Ramiro, the alcalde, and others are dead. My son was nearly beaten to death and he still may die, and I'm angry enough to kill! All over a stupid identity! One we couldn't even give! Why? Why?" He was shouting in frustration, his white hair brushing across his shoulders with the movement.

The padre looked at his good friend. "Greed is a very powerful sin; maybe the root of _all_ sin. You, no more than me, Diego, Victoria, any of us, could have controlled any of this. Greed has been the driving force behind many of the alcalde's actions since his arrival. It is the reason both Ramiro and de Soto wanted Zorro dead. They must now answer for their sins. All we can do now is step back, pray for their souls, regroup, and move on. With the guidance of the good Lord, we will persevere. He will show us the way."

A weak "He's right," came up from the center of the room. Diego turned his head slightly to look at his father and the priest. His voice was nothing more than a light whisper. They had to strain to hear his words. The men moved closer so to hear him better.

"Zorro has tried…for years … to change …the alcalde's ways, without success," he said in a soft harsh voice. "The alcalde had…to be willing to change… for…the change to occur. He wasn't."

All eyes were on the injured man as he spoke. Despite the beating he had taken, there was no hint of hurt feelings, no anger. He spoke with a strange wisdom and confidence not usually seen in the Diego they all knew.

The padre spoke up. "We cannot change what does not want to change. It is best now to put this behind us and move on, and with Divine help and guidance, to heal." A soft "Amen" came from all in the room, and Padre Benitez spoke a quick prayer for the guidance and peace they would all need to move forward.

Doctor Hernandez knelt down to examine his patient. This time he asked everyone to leave. Diego was already drifting off again.

About a half hour later, the doctor reopened the door. Diego was still asleep as Victoria immediately rushed back to his side. Alejandro, Felipe and the padre followed closely behind her.

Victoria clutched Diego's hand, watching his deep blue eyes as they briefly flickered, but he was unable to keep them open. She leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips. He moved his hand slightly in search of hers, and understanding his need, she grasped it, clutching it tightly. She could feel him relax the moment he felt her touch again.

Once everyone was in the room, the doctor turned to them. "The skin around the bullet wound is red, but it's no longer bleeding. He still has a fever. The bruising will eventually improve over his ribs. His breathing sounds good right now, maybe still diminished slightly on the left. His heart rate is fast, as is his breathing, but both are probably due to the blood loss. There may be bruising inside that we can't really be sure about, like around the lungs. He will probably get somewhat short of breath if he talks too much. This afternoon we can take him back to the hacienda in the back of the wagon if he feels up to it. He would certainly be more comfortable there. If we can't get him home today, we will try tomorrow. I'm sure that he will appreciate the more comfortable accommodations. Besides, the longer he is on the dirt floor, the greater the risk of his injuries getting infected." He paused as he reemphasized, "Please remember, though, I am not saying that he is fine. We are _far_ from fine. I do think we are as well as can be expected for now. I will stay with him while we move him back to the hacienda, to see that he makes the trip OK. I don't know what will happen later on, but at the moment he does not appear to be worsening."

"I may ride on back to town," the padre added, looking at Don Alejandro. "I think that my services are no longer needed here at the moment. I will expect to see you back at the hacienda in a day or so. Please let me know if you need me before then."

"Thank you, padre," Don Alejandro offered. The padre nodded and smiled in return.

The doctor walked out with the padre as he prepared for his ride back to the pueblo. Felipe signed to Alejandro that he would go back to the hacienda and bring a mattress and strong crates in the wagon to get Diego home.

Victoria now stood and put her hands on Alejandro's shoulders. "Alejandro, uhmm…why don't you go with Felipe? He may need help with the mattress, and the house itself may need to be prepared so we can get him inside. Your knowledge of Diego's condition and what needs to be done will make preparation easier on Felipe, since he cannot voice what needs to be done quickly."

"Victoria, my dear, it would hardly be permissible to leave you two alone without a proper chaperone," he countered.

"Don Alejandro, I hardly think we can get into much trouble at the moment, even though Doctor Hernandez said he looked a little better. It will be easier to move him this afternoon if everything is prepared. Besides, Diego will probably sleep until you get back anyway," she assured him.

He looked at Diego, then down at the ground, then back at her face. "I guess you're right. Do you think you will be OK? What if you have a repeat of last night and you are alone?"

"He doesn't feel that warm now. I will leave the doors open to keep it cool in here. Before you leave, I will get some fresh water, and I will then have everything I need. Besides, you're forgetting that the doctor will be here, too. We will be fine," she assured him.

Felipe ran up and signed that he would go and get the water. Alejandro turned back to Victoria.

"What is this, a conspiracy between you two to get rid of me?" he questioned, looking between the two grinning faces. "Alright, I'll go, too. I guess you are right…" He grabbed Felipe around the back of the head, playfully pulling him toward him in a hug. "…And it _will _be good to get home." His heart felt light for the first time in days. Felipe grabbed the bucket and sheepishly looked down, then back toward Victoria, grinning as he quickly left to get the water.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Don Alejandro and Felipe left a few minutes after the padre and the soldiers. Knowing how tired she was, Doctor Hernandez suggested that Victoria lie down for a while, and he would sit with Diego. Without much argument, she curled up on the blanket next to Diego, and was asleep within less than a minute.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

After roughly an hour, Victoria was startled by a hesitant tap on her shoulder. She jerked awake, then looked up at the doctor in a sleep fogged alarm. "Victoria, dear, I hate to wake you, but I need to go out to relieve myself. I will be right back. Call me if he wakes. I just wanted to let you know I had to step out." He left quickly and quietly.

She nodded groggily in acknowledgement, not wanting to speak or wake Diego. Laying her head back down, she blinked heavily. She could hear Diego's breathing behind her, and she took comfort in the sound. Nothing had happened while she slept.

Only moments later however, she heard Diego moan. Fear gripped her heart, and the grogginess of a moment before disappeared. She was alone at the moment, and was unsure she could deal with him if he was delirious.

She sat up quickly and turned to check on him, wanting to know what was happening before calling out for the doctor. Her hands went to his face, feeling for excessive heat. He still had a moderate fever, but nothing compared to the night before.

"Diego?" she inquired, worried.

He tightly pinched his eyes shut and released a louder groan, shifting his body as he did so, arching up off his shoulders and upper back and onto the back of his head.

"What's wrong?!" Panic gripped her. She was now sitting on her knees at his side, trying to find a place for her hands to help him without causing him more pain.

With an almost indecipherable cry, he replied, "I can't stay here like this anymore!" His eyes remained tightly squeezed shut, and she could not tell immediately if he was delirious.

"No, you can't! Don't try to get up!" She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to hold him down.

"I have to move…to change positions. Help me, please!" he pleaded. He tried to wiggle or turn to get onto his right side, arms waving and reaching in his efforts, the blanket going slightly askew. He was then forced to stop, gasping loudly as pain lanced through his body, frustrating him more.

"Please Diego, wait! Help will be back soon!" she pleaded, resettling the blanket.

"No, now!" He demanded with what little strength he had.

"OK, ok," she relented. Realizing this was something she would be able to deal with, she began to relax.

He struggled and wiggled with her help, until he was turned more on his right side, and then straightened the blanket. As he stilled and settled into his new position, the returning Doctor Hernandez heard the commotion and rushed into the room to Diego's left side and back, inquiring what had occurred in his absence.

She quickly briefed the physician that he had aroused and wanted only to turn over, mentioning quietly that he had been on his back on the hard, dirt floor for almost two days without moving, except when they had put the clean blanket under him. She added that he did not seem to be delirious.

The doctor quickly checked his patient, noting with satisfaction that there was no new bleeding from the shoulder wound. He was settled except for the expected reaction of his body from the exertion, and was now unconscious again. Dr. Hernandez was temporarily content as he sat against the wall. He quietly watched Victoria as she tenderly cared for her best friend.

Drenched with sweat, Diego's respirations were more like a pant, coming in quick, short, painful gasps; his eyes remained closed. The pain was evident on his face, and he was exhausted from the exertion. She could see the veins in his neck pounding rapidly with the pulsing of his heartbeat. She wiped his face with the cool cloth, speaking softly. She readjusted the blanket again to better cover his lower body, her face reddening now as she remembered once more that he had no clothes on.

She was still wiping him down when a short while later, when suddenly, his eyes wild, he grabbed her hand and gasped, "Why are you still here? Please leave with father!" he pleaded. He was restless, but not delirious like the night before. He only seemed to be confused.

She took his face, and calmly looked at him, while inside she trembled terribly. The doctor jumped up now to retrieve the tea-laudanum filled glass to hand to her. "Querido, we are safe. Ramiro is dead. Now please lie back." She began massaging his temples. He relaxed, and allowed her to give him some of the pain calming liquid.

To her surprise, looking at her with eyes still glazed, he asked her to stay with him. He clutched her hand tightly, as his fight against the blackness was lost once again. She was confused as to how lucid he was, but was decidedly determined to do her best to keep him calm. She looked questioningly at the doctor, who only nodded his assurance.

Even after returning to a settled unconsciousness, he kept a tight grip on her hand. She sat beside him, but after awhile, unable to move far, with the warm air and lack of good sleep, she began to feel very sleepy herself. She curled up beside him, her hand still tightly clutched in his. The physician also settled back into his spot next to the wall, eventually dozing off in the stagnant warm air of the tiny room. Even with the window and the door open, there was not much breeze to cool the room.

That's the way Alejandro found them about two hours later.

Victoria was startled into consciousness by the clearing of a throat. She jumped up as best she could with Diego's arm now over her, her face red. Diego's hand finally released hers. "Alejandro, you're back!" Felipe stood behind him, a shy grin on his face. The physician rose abruptly seconds later, still sleepy himself.

"Yes, I am. Maybe I should have reconsidered leaving you two alone, knowing the depth of his feelings … if his mumblings are any indication," he said sternly.

"No, no, Alejandro. He woke up briefly and needed help changing positions," she said quickly, embarrassed.

"Uh huh." He walked over and ran his hand over his son's forehead, now frowning at the increased warmth he felt.

"How was he?" he asked, concerned.

"Confused, restless but not as combative, and he doesn't remember much of anything that has happened while he's been unconscious…_and_ definitely stubborn," she added.

"Stubborn?" he questioned. "My Diego, stubborn?"

"Yes, I believe so. I think we will be seeing a new Diego in these next weeks. We've already started seeing him," she added more confidently, a slight grin curling one side of her thin lips. She glanced quickly to the sleeping Diego then back to the elder don, and then to Felipe, who was still standing behind Alejandro, the grin still on his face.

Alejandro looked at her, then at the unconscious Diego. "Uh … well … then … I guess that we will just have to deal with it. I am learning I really don't know my son as well as I thought. Well … everything is prepared for when he is ready to try to make it home. Miguel knew of this cabin and said he and a few of the other vaqueros would be here in about half an hour to help us lift him."

"Don Alejandro, I assure you that nothing improper happened. I stepped out to relieve myself briefly, but I woke Victoria to let her know I was stepping out. He apparently did awaken while I was out. I assessed him after I returned, and saw no new changes. She did well. We should have thought of the fact he might need to turn over and helped him to do so earlier."

Don Alejandro's anger at finding his son and Victoria asleep together was cut short by a sudden outburst from the floor.

"Victoria! Victoria!" Diego yelled out suddenly, desperately looking wildly around for her, searching with his arms, reaching out. The yell caused a spasm of coughing, taking his breath. She ran to him, grasping his hands in each of hers, shuddering at the sound of the grinding broken ribs. He paused as the spasm stopped, catching his breath, his eyes finding her. "Have they hurt you? Where were you?" He lay back, closing his eyes from the pain, exhausted, keeping one of her hands in a death grip in his. The other now grasped the blanket under him tightly.

"I'm OK, you are OK, and your father is here. Shhh, be still, shhh," she quieted him, sitting back down next to him on the dirty floor. She explained to him that they were going to try to get him home.

The vaqueros would be there soon, and they would need to be prepared. Felipe suggested (in sign) that it might be better to get Diego as ready as possible for the trip, before the men actually arrived. Now that Diego was quiet, she took that as an opportunity to step out and take care of her own necessary business before travelling, leaving the men alone to take care of Diego's more intimate needs. The doctor jumped up to oversee the process, helping to roll him and monitor his condition. Victoria walked quickly through the outer room to the more cheerful sunshine on the porch, having to force herself not to break into a run as she went. She did _not_ want to linger in that room. It brought back all of the memories of what had happened there the day before.

Although he did not complain or make a sound during the process, Diego was again drenched in sweat from the exertion by the time the men had gotten him wrapped in blankets and ready to be carried to the wagon. For now, they got him rolled back to his right side. He would have to be on his back later for the ride home.

Victoria heard the inner door open and turned to the sound. Felipe stuck his head out and waved her back in. She picked up the cool, damp cloth she'd been using earlier, and started wiping Diego's face again. A few minutes later, they heard horses approach the front of the cabin. The vaqueros had arrived. Alejandro and Felipe went outside as she heard the wagon pull up. Together they would work out a plan to get Diego safely into the back of the wagon.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alejandro instructed the vaqueros to back the wagon up the porch. The mattress was fluffed for comfort and to ease the bumps on the way home. The crates were stacked on the porch behind the wagon like steps. When everything was ready the two men went back into the cabin, followed by the vaqueros.

The vaqueros had heard what had happened to their young don. As they waited, they took in the scene in the cabin—imagining the ropes, seeing the remnants of the blood stain. Surely their young friend could not have been at the center of this as was being said. The lancers had cleaned the room of the more gruesome reminders of the day before, but there was still a feeling of something sinister present in the air. There was _no way_ the Diego de la Vega they knew could ever have survived the treatment Don Alejandro had described to them!

Alejandro came back into the lean-to to where Victoria, Diego, and Doctor Hernandez waited. The doctor had just completed a quick exam of his patient prior to moving him, and determined his condition to be unchanged. Victoria had been spooning the medicinal tea into Diego to help ease the pain that would be inevitable as the wagon bounced him on his way home. She wished she had been able to get more of the laudanum into him.

"The wagon's ready when you two are," Alejandro stated simply from the doorway.

Unsure and somewhat frightened, she slowly set the tea down and gazed into the face of her love. He was still pale, but better than yesterday. His breathing had been quiet, but was still faster than it should be, and he seemed somewhat guarded … even since they had put the corset on him. The bullet had only come out yesterday. Maybe it was still too soon to be making such a big move. Silently, even though he would be more comfortable and all around better off at home, she feared that the trip might kill him. What if he wasn't strong enough? She was even afraid to voice her fears, afraid it would make them come true.

"Diego," she asked softly, touching his arm to see if he was still awake. She got no response to her frightened plea to hear his calming voice. She slid her hand down his arm and into his.

Alejandro, Felipe, the doctor and the vaqueros all came into the room. Victoria released Diego's hand to stand by the door of the tiny room. Several of the vaqueros paled when they saw the condition of their young don for the first time.

Alejandro and Felipe got on either side of Diego and helped him turn to his back. "We don't want to pull on his arms or chest, so we need to carry him like he is sitting in a chair," the doctor instructed. He gave everyone something to do. Miguel got on one side, Tomas on the other, Jose at his feet and Juan at his head. Victoria grabbed what belongings they had. Felipe dashed outside and down to the creek to refill two canteens before they started.

The men slowly sat Diego up. He lost some of the little color he had gained, and perspiration started to bead on his forehead. The men reached behind him and clasped each other's shoulders, making like the back of a chair. They slid their hands under his knees, clasping wrists like a seat. They then lifted straight up. Juan, at his head, walked directly ahead making sure the way was clear and to help get him into the wagon. The others followed as the trio left the room.

Victoria and the doctor followed at his feet, watching his face for any changes as they proceeded to carry him. Victoria saw him squeeze his eyes shut, the perspiration now beading together into rivulets. His color continued to pale as they neared the front door, wagon, and the sunshine. He never uttered a word. She couldn't imagine how he kept so quiet, because she knew the pain had to be extreme.

The men talked back and forth, coordinating their movements. They stepped up on the crates at the same time, using them like steps into the wagon, and then lowered the injured man onto the mattress. His face was now bloodless as Victoria took her place again at his right side. The doctor climbed into the wagon and listened again to Diego's chest, deciding that he sounded no worse than he did on his previous exam. He climbed back down, mounting his own horse to ride close by in the event of any problems.

"Diego," she said softly again, having a hard time controlling the quiver that her voice now contained.

He only clasped her hand tightly. His eyes remained squeezed shut and he seemed to be concentrating on controlling his breathing. She could not tell how conscious he was.

She got a cloth and began wiping him down as Alejandro and Felipe climbed into the front of the wagon. Felipe reached back and put his hand on her arm. When she looked at him hesitantly, he nodded questioningly toward Diego, and she shrugged her shoulders, returning her frightened gaze to the man who lay so pale and silent beside her. Alejandro clucked to the horses after the crates had been placed back in the rear of the wagon. The horses started with a jerk forward on their slow walk home, the doctor riding alongside the wagon.

Miguel traveled just ahead of the wagon on horseback, guiding the way for the smoothest trek possible over the rocky terrain, but the journey was slow and still very bumpy.

Diego was unresponsive. He never uttered a sound of pain, and his colorless face had her scared. She just wished the journey would hurry and be over.

They arrived at the hacienda almost two hours later. Diego still wasn't responsive. The crates were unloaded again to make the steps. Miguel and Tomas climbed into the wagon to take their young master into the house. He was limp as they repeated the process that got him into the wagon.

"Don Alejandro, take him in and put him down exactly the way we carried him out. I will be in a minute. I need to send word to town and have more supplies sent here."

"I will see to it, Doctor," the caballero replied.

As the vaqueros carried Don Diego through the hacienda, the servants stared, trying to catch a glimpse to see how many of the rumors were true. They finally arrived in his room, settled him onto his bed and onto the pillows. Victoria had been following, and noticed his color was now very gray, almost to the color he had right after the beating. His skin glistened with moisture. Panicked, she turned to Felipe, "Send someone out to get Doctor Hernandez. Something is not right!"

Wild eyed, he looked at Diego then back to her and nodded. He turned and left the room. Alejandro walked in as Felipe rushed out, looking after him. "Where is he going in such a hurry?" He turned back to look at her now pale face, and she was obviously very frightened.

"He's gone out to get Doctor Hernandez," she said quietly.

"What?" He walked on into the room to stand by the bedside, looking at the gray face and flushed cheeks of his son. He ran his hand over his now hot forehead.

Watching Diego, she saw the spasms start. Screaming "NO!" she grabbed a nearby bowl, turned him toward his side, and put it under his mouth as the vomiting started. Again, she heard the grinding of the ribs, but thankfully this time heard no popping noises.

"Breathe, breathe, my heart, breathe. Slow deep breaths. Shhh, I'm here. Relax," she said soothingly to him. Someone brought a cool bowl of fresh water, and she started to wipe him down and clean him up once the spasms stopped. A small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. She was now even more glad she had not heard the sickening sound of another rib breaking.

"Diego, we didn't have to do this today. If you knew it was so bad, you could have told us and we could have waited until tomorrow. Bringing you home today was not worth this," Alejandro blustered, knowing that Diego probably could not hear him.

It started slowly, and not with every breath, but the rattle to his breathing was back. It was soft, but they could hear it. And he started to cough again, a loose but thick sound, like something was stuck in his throat and he couldn't get it out.

Don Alejandro sat abruptly down into a nearby chair in frustration. "I had hoped that he would be doing better once we got him home."

She stopped wiping Diego down, came over and squatted before the man closest to being her father. "He will be more comfortable here, and he would know that. He could not heal on that floor; and I think that being on that floor was adding to his irritation. The trip obviously took more out of him than any of us realized. We need to pray that he won't leave us now. He doesn't want to, I know that, and you know that."

He looked at her. Madre de Dios; Diego had to get better and marry this girl. She is such a rock, very much like his Elena. He could see why his son loved her so. Don Alejandro gathered Victoria up and hugged her, regardless of how inappropriate it may have been. "I hope so. I pray we made the right decision coming back so soon. We could have waited another day." As she hugged him back, she could feel him trembling. She truly feared she could lose them both.

Noise in the hallway alerted them the doctor was coming in. "I'm sorry. I was sending word to my servant that I was here, and asked him to send some more supplies."

And to their surprise, Padre Benitez was with him when he walked into the room. "I hope you don't mind. Once in town I felt that I needed to come here. I see now that my services may also be needed."

"Thank you," she said tearfully.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Please forgive the delay in posting this chapter. We had to rework the plot in the last chapter, and then realized we were going to have to do some reworking on this chapter, too. Between that and RL distractions, it has taken quite a bit longer than normal to finish this chapter, and be sure we had everything consistent with the changes we'd already made! If we missed anything, please let us know and we'll (eventually) get it reposted and corrected.**

**Love's Triumph ch 28**

"What's happened?" Doctor Hernandez asked, as he set his bag down and started rolling up his sleeves.

The panic evident in his voice, Alejandro started, "He's gotten worse, hasn't he?"

Doctor Hernandez, hearing that panic in the voice of his usually strong friend, turned and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hang on, and calm down. Why don't you all step out and let me see what's going on?" He quietly instructed. "Victoria, can you wait just a moment?" The padre ushered everyone else out and into the library to wait and pray.

She was unsure as she watched the others leave. Then, turning back to face the doctor, she nodded.

After the door closed, the doctor continued to prepare to examine Diego. "I felt Alejandro had taken all he could today, so I asked you to stay for a moment. Tell me what happened."

"I thought the men were careful lifting him, but …well… you saw how he was on the way home. When they first lifted him at the cabin, he turned very pale and he was drenched with sweat. He's been seemingly unconscious ever since then, as you know, even though he held my hand tightly the whole way home. But as soon as they laid him in the bed here, his color suddenly turned gray, he began sweating again, and he started vomiting. By the time he quit, his breathing had that rattle to it again. There was blood coming from his mouth after he threw up, then he started coughing like he's trying to cough something up."

"How much blood?"

"Just a little, but…."

The doctor frowned as he felt Diego's forehead and then took his pulse. The rattle wasn't noticeable now, but he was still unconscious. His breathing was very shallow but didn't really seem any different than it had been in the wagon, or for that matter, at the cabin just before they left. His color was still somewhat gray like it had been prior to surgery the day before, though, and his fever was getting quite high again.

He changed the bandage on Diego's shoulder. The wound looked angry, but its edges were still together and it was not bleeding or oozing pus. He unlaced the corset and looked at the ribs and the bruising. The coloration was no different than earlier … well, maybe slightly darker in color, but that was to be expected. The ribcage was uniform, and did not appear to be flailed out as it would be if the lung had been punctured. He listened to his patient's chest with the stethoscope. The breath sounds were unchanged from earlier, still not as clear on the left side as they were on the right. His heart was still racing and his breathing remained at its shallow, increased rate. His skin was moist, but Doctor Hernandez suspected that was more from shock than from the fever. "You said his condition didn't change until they brought him in?"

"Yes, that's when he lost what little color he had gotten back and he has been unresponsive since then," she answered. "He … he's not even gripping my hand now, and he hadn't let go of me all the way home!"

Lacing the corset back, the doctor thought aloud. "The rattle to his breathing is not as noticeable now as it was?"

"No, it is much better. In fact, you can't really even hear it now," she agreed. "Well, what do you think?

"Let's let the others in; I'm sure Alejandro is extremely worried."

She went to the door and opened it, and was nearly knocked down as Alejandro burst in.

"How is he, Doctor?" he demanded to know.

The doctor waited until everyone was in the room before he began. "The bullet wound is looking a little more angry now. It was already showing some slight signs of infection before I removed the bullet. That's probably going to get worse before it gets better, but considering the conditions you were in at that cabin, I doubt that could have been avoided. I was expecting it.

The ribs and bruising don't look worse for the traveling, but his chest sounds are slightly moist and muffled on the left. He is not taking deep breaths because of the pain, both from the broken ribs and from all of the bruising. Victoria said he started coughing, which could actually be good. Not taking deep breaths can easily lead to pneumonia, so the coughing, as much as it hurts, will help to expand and open up his lungs. On the other hand, though, if he coughs too hard, there's a very real danger that one or more of those ribs that are already cracked will go ahead and break." He paused, allowing the information to soak in.

"With all the blood loss, he could just be reacting to being moved and/or the changes of position. And there could also be bruising, and possibly even still bleeding, inside around that lung. We have no way to know for sure."

"But he seemed to be doing so much better this morning!" she cried, trying not to get hysterical.

"Remember, he may have been more alert in the cabin simply because he wasn't being moved around, and we were able to get more fluids in him, too. The trip home was very difficult on his fragile health, maybe more so than we thought it would be. I warn you again, he was and still is, in a _very_ critical state." He paused, looking around at the faces in the room. "We may still lose him, in spite of everything we try. You need to be prepared for that possibility."

He looked down again, pausing again before continuing. "We will continue to give him the teas, and use the poultices and the laudanum to help with the healing and pain. This will be a _very long_ recovery, _if_ he even makes it."

The doctor looked at Alejandro. "He's lost a great deal of blood. There is a new idea, a new treatment being tried in England. It is news brought to me by Diego…" he paused, looking at the sleeping face of his patient. "It's called a 'transfusion'. It involves taking blood from one person and giving it through an injection into a vein of another. It replaces some of the blood lost. Alejandro, being his father and his closest relative, you probably are the best candidate to share blood with him. But I warn you…it is very risky…for him. Sometimes it works wonders, but sometimes the patient dies within minutes after the treatment … but then, he may die anyway. To be perfectly blunt, Alejandro, with injuries like Diego has, without the transfusion he has at most about a one in ten chance of surviving. And even if he does survive, it's very unlikely he'll make a _full _recovery. His injuries are just too severe."

Panicked looks went around the room, until Alejandro spoke up. "Tell me what you need me to do."

The doctor took a long strip of cloth out of his medical bag. "I will wrap this around your upper arm to make the vein stand out. I will use a syringe, remove some of your blood then give it to him in the same way…I must be honest. I have not done this before. Diego only described the procedure in a conversation we had. But I trust him and … well… this might be his best chance."

Alejandro sighed, then gave the doctor just a hint of a sad smile. "I appreciate your honesty. I'll do whatever you need to try to save the life of my son."

"Thank you. I may give him two large syringes of blood, and then we'll just need to pray it works. I'm not really sure what to expect," the doctor related quietly.

Don Alejandro rolled up his sleeve and the doctor placed the band around his upper arm. He had the elder man sit next to Diego, wiped his arm with some bourbon, and inserted the needle, withdrawing a large syringe full of blood. He handed the syringe to Alejandro to hold. Removing the band, he quickly placed the band on Diego's arm, wiped over the vein with the bourbon, and then injected the liquid. He repeated the procedure once more, afraid to try any more, fearing the possibility of a bad reaction. "Now, we wait. How do you feel, Alejandro?"

"Fine; I just hope this works. I trust in you and your judgment, and I'm all too aware of the way Diego likes to keep up with the newest scientific ideas from Europe. I trust his judgment, too, on things like that; and don't worry. There will be no hard feelings toward you if it doesn't work. I think I have resigned myself that with all we have been through, he may die. We will know that we tried," he assured the doctor, his hand on his arm.

"Thank you. That means a lot," the doctor said softly.

The room became silent. The birds and outside life even seemed to have hushed. The doctor continued after an uncomfortable break in his oration. "I'll stay for a while to make sure there are no reactions to the transfusion, or any other problems."

The silence continued for several long moments before it was broken by a loud, shuddering sigh that, coming from anyone else, would have been interpreted as a sob. "Jesú Cristo," Alejandro murmured, running his right hand absent-mindedly up and down his left arm. "I guess with your arrival at the cabin, our hopes were raised, and we let ourselves forget how badly injured he was … or maybe we were just expecting too much too soon.

The padre spoke up. "Let's be thankful to have gotten him home where he belongs, and he is safe for now." Together they all prayed.

As the men got ready to walk out and take a break, Diego opened his eyes, gazing wildly and wordlessly around the room. Hearing the slight rustling noise from the direction of the bed, Victoria ran to sit beside him when she saw he was awake. As she sat down next to him, he pressed his head and upper back into the pillows as if in fear. She reached forward to clutch his cheeks to focus his eyes on her, and began massaging his temples with her fingertips. "We are home…we…are…home. I am here. Relax, my love," she said slowly, softly. Without a single word he closed his eyes, his hand searched for hers until she reached down and met it with her own.

The old don watched the two, his sense of propriety arguing with his concern for his son. He sighed again and reluctantly stated, "I guess that despite my misgivings, if we're going to keep him still, I will have to consent to you staying in here with him."

Victoria turned her head to face him and shyly smiled at the older man. "Thank you."

Padre Benitez decided to stay for a little while longer before leaving, talking with Alejandro and the doctor. About a half hour later, Doctor Hernandez stopped back by Diego's room. "How is he?" he asked Victoria quietly, as she had stayed at Diego's bedside.

"I'm not sure. I think his breathing is somewhat easier. I hope you are right about all this being just due to moving, though he does feel a little warmer," she replied.

Doctor Hernandez came over and felt again of Diego's forehead. It did feel warmer than it had the hour before during his exam. "Keep giving him the herbal tea. I will be here. Call me if it gets as high as it did last night. But I think at this point, we are doing all we can do. I will speak with the padre and see if he knows of any other Indian remedies we could try." He turned to Felipe, who was sitting quietly against the wall, watching the other three. "Do you know of anything else to do for his fever?"

A little startled that the doctor knew their secret, but guessing from the exam it would be inevitable, Felipe shook his head. **No.**

"Ok, then. Call me if anything changes, or if you need me. I know you aren't going to leave his side. But I think he's in good hands now." He smiled as he winked at her, before turning to leave the room. "I will walk out with the padre. He is returning to the pueblo."

Turning to Don Alejandro, he continued, "I will stay the night, Don Alejandro, if I may. I would prefer to be here if I am needed, in case he worsens."

"Yes, please, I'll show where you can sleep," stated Don Alejandro as they walked to the door. The older man silently felt better, knowing that the doctor would be near.

Felipe got up and touched Victoria on the shoulder and signed, **I'm going to make some herbal tea for Diego. Can I get you anything? **

She shook her head "no", but smiled tiredly as Felipe pulled a richly upholstered armchair from the other side of the room to replace the hard desk chair Victoria had been using next to Diego's bed. She sank gratefully into the soft chair as Felipe walked out of the room, still holding tightly to Diego's hand. She was exhausted, and her head ached from the strain of all the events of the past three days. Intending only to rest her eyes for a moment, she laid her head next to his on the bed, and was immediately asleep.

She did not see Felipe return, bringing tea for Diego and a cup of juice for her. He stood, sadly smiling at the scene before him. She could not know that as much as he hated sharing their long kept secret, he already loved Victoria like a mother. She and Diego looked so good together, and had waited so long for each other. He sat beside the unconscious Diego, on his other side, urging spoonfuls of tea into his mouth. As he did he began to pray. His smile turned to fighting back tears, as he prayed that the future that Diego had so awaited and dreamed of would still be able to come true.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Diego drifted in and out of consciousness for the next week. When he was awake, it took no more than a few sentences for them to tell how lucid he really was. Most of the time, he wasn't. He still thought they were prisoners, and he was still trying to get his father to take Victoria and escape, and leave him behind. The delirium and his unbelievable strength were wearing everyone out, as they tried to prevent him from getting up and injuring himself further. His fever came and went. Even though the bullet wound was finally beginning to heal, it was still red; infection had definitely set in, and the cough he still had kept pneumonia an ever-looming possibility.

Victoria, Don Alejandro, and Felipe were taking turns sitting with him, trying to get as much tea and water in him as they could. They gave him laudanum as needed both to calm the cough, and for the pain caused by that nagging, thick and painful action. They bathed him off frequently, and kept him loosely covered to keep him cool.

The three slipped into a routine of taking turns with him. Don Alejandro would sit his turn with him, sleep a little, and then work on the ranch account books or confer with the vaqueros. He made sure he always let them know where he would be, if he had to leave the house, in case he was needed.

Felipe would escape to tend to the cave and Toronado. He helped Don Alejandro and tried to get him to rest more, but though the old man might agree to lie down for a while, Felipe would later find him doing something usually related to the ranch. It was obvious that the elder don was trying to stay busy, to escape from his thoughts and worries.

Victoria continued to sit with Diego most of the time, reading or talking to him, encouraging him to take more broth or water. She refused to leave his side. She promised to call the others if there were any changes.

Eight days after coming home, the doctor and padre came by on one of their daily visits to check on Diego's progress and to pray with the family. This time the excited padre informed them, "I had taken some food to the nearby Indian village. I spoke with the shaman about my friend, Diego, who was sick with fever, a bullet wound, delirium and developing a lung ailment. The shaman said he knew Diego, as he had done many nice things for the tribe in the past. He gave me some new herbs he thought might help, and told me how to use them." Padre Benitez produced a pouch as he explained how the herbs were to be administered.

They set about mixing the new herbs, willing to try anything to help Diego get better. They changed the poultice, and started giving him the new tea mixture.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Felipe brought Victoria a glass of juice when he brought Diego's new tea. She really didn't want it, but he encouraged her to drink the beverage, as she really had not taken in much of anything since Diego had come home. She saw him watching her closely as she drank the beverage, but couldn't know how guilty he truly felt as she finished off the glass of liquid. He had mixed some of Diego's sleeping draught into the juice.

He knew she would be angry if she found out, but also knew that she had not slept much since they had been home, and she was starting to lose weight. She had been trying to sleep on a cot beside Diego's bed whenever possible, but she was too worried. She had even tried lying beside him on top of the covers, but he was too restless with his fever and difficult breathing. The strain was really starting to get to her. Besides the fatigue, her temper had grown short and she cried easily. If she didn't get some real rest soon, she would be sick, also; and Felipe knew without a doubt that if he allowed that to happen, and Diego ever found out about it, Diego would be _very _angry.

With heavy eyes, Victoria looked at him as she handed the empty glass back. The dark circles underneath her eyes reflected the depth of her fatigue.

"Thank you, that was good," she quietly stated, already in a slight daze. She sat in the chair next to the bed, hardly taking her eyes off Diego.

When she started to nod off, Felipe touched her shoulder. After glancing quickly around to be sure no one else was within hearing range, he spoke. "Wh-why don' you lie down an' r-rest for awhile? I can s-sit wi' him."

After much coaxing, and with the medicine finally catching up with her, she consented. "OK, I will rest, but for only a few minutes, and I will go only as far as the cot."

She noticed Felipe was watching her closely as she finally closed her eyes to sleep. Vaguely, she wondered what he was thinking, but her fatigue made her unable to concentrate. She certainly would not be happy with him if she knew what he had done. Felipe knew for himself that she probably would not get a really restful sleep, but it would be sleep nonetheless, and she would not argue that she could not use the sleep.

Felipe turned and sat in the chair to watch Diego as he fought with the demons of his illness. He prayed the new herbs would help. The thought also crossed his mind that he would have to write these down for future reference.

As he reached for a damp washcloth to wipe Diego's face, his thoughts also took him back through time, reminiscing on the ways Zorro's secret had changed his _own_ life. He himself had grown up, from a child to a man, in more ways than just in years. The secret had forced him to become wise, beyond books. He had never had much of a childhood because of it, even though there were plenty of children around Los Angeles to play with. The secret required adult thoughts and actions.

Then again, to be perfectly honest, Felipe's childhood had ended long before Zorro was ever conceived: on a long ago battlefield, as a traumatized six-year-old watched his parents die, leaving him alone in an overturned cart, hiding from the attacking soldiers, in a field full of dead bodies.

But thinking back, he wouldn't have changed a thing about his life with the de la Vegas. Zorro would not have been able to have been everywhere or heard all of the things that Felipe had alerted him to. Diego had needed someone to care for the numerous injuries Zorro had incurred. He had needed help caring for Toronado, and help with the subterfuges they'd used to keep anyone (especially his father) from connecting Zorro to Don Diego de la Vega. It had been a very long seven years, but they had survived. No, he wouldn't change a thing. Zorro had done lots of good for the pueblo, and saved many lives, and Felipe had been able to help him.

But this … this wasn't supposed to happen. This had happened to _Diego_, not Zorro. Felipe had been prepared (well, as prepared as you can be) for Zorro to be injured badly, or to die, but not _Diego_.

Somehow, this time, because it was _Diego_, and Don Alejandro and Victoria were also involved, it made it more nightmarish. And the doctor and the padre also knew the truth! It was going to take some adjustment to accept that so many now knew their secret. Maybe, as Victoria had said, it would be better. If Zorro had been injured this badly, it would have been very hard to cover up, much less go through by himself. For this, he was thankful he was not alone.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Diego's fever continued to rage off and on for another day and a half. He remained unconscious, while his family remained constant at their vigil. The deep cough continued to wrack at his tired and weakened body.

Still exhausted, even after her unexpectedly long "nap" the day before, Victoria sat next to Diego's bed, staring out the window. Diego was asleep; his raspy breathing was soft and regular, the only sound in the room. It did not seem fair that outside the hacienda, life just carried on, seemingly unaware that the man she loved was fighting for very breath on the other side of these very walls. She was so tired and lost in her thoughts, that she almost missed the drama slowly unfolding beside her. Diego's ragged breathing became slower, more irregular, spaced out, and then there was nothing. The sudden silence shocked her out of her reverie.

"NO! No! Dios, no! …you promised! You can't die and leave me here alone!"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Jumping up from her chair, Victoria screamed as she pounded Diego's bare chest above the corset. "You can't die and leave me here alone! You promised!" She then blew several breaths hard into his lungs. Felipe and Don Alejandro came running at her frantic cry out. By the time they arrived, Diego had resumed his labored breathing.

"We need Doctor Hernandez, now! He stopped breathing!" she cried, nearing hysterics.

Stunned by the words but unable to think on them with the distraught woman before him, Don Alejandro tried calming Victoria as Felipe ran to send someone for the doctor.

"Calm down…_calm_ down, my dear; sit, sit down here." Don Alejandro guided her gently into the bedside chair. He pulled a second chair over beside her. Sitting down, he placed his hand quietly on her back, offering comfort and support, while she cried inconsolably into her hands. Finally, exhausted and unable to cry any more, she sat back. She became very conscious of the sound of Diego's breathing; its labored but continued sound giving her strength. Its very presence gave her some comfort; it meant that he was still alive.

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I'm just _so _scared. I love him so much. I really can't imagine my life without him," she sobbed.

"My dear, it's obvious you two love each other. He doesn't want to leave us. We must pray the blessed Madre de Dios will leave him here with us." He paused, looking down then again at her. He knew this was not the appropriate time, but he needed to know. He didn't want his son caught in the middle of a love triangle, especially now, but she was so distraught.

"What about Zorro, my dear? I thought you loved _him_."

She turned her red, wet eyes to look up at the elder man, pausing for a moment before replying; remembering he still did not know his son was Zorro.

"I think I have always loved Diego, even though I didn't realize it until now. Besides, a man of flesh and blood is more dependable than a legend. I never knew when I will see Zorro; sometimes it is weeks between his visits. Diego, I usually see every day. As much as I love Zorro, I now realize I love Diego more. He is my best friend, and has been for years. I just … well, since he returned from Spain, and Zorro came into the picture, I was so used to thinking of Diego as a brother that I never even considered that my feelings for him could be more than that! Or that he might feel differently about me!"

Just then, Felipe returned, signing that the physician had been sent for.

Standing and pacing the room, Don Alejandro huffed, "I pray that he hurries." He clenched and unclenched his left hand, not really conscious of the action.

Shortly thereafter, Doctor Hernandez rushed into the room. "Your messenger said that Diego had gotten worse. What's happened?" He placed his bag in Don Alejandro's now vacant chair, looking to Victoria as he spoke.

Relieved to finally see the physician, she spoke up, as she was the only one actually present when the event took place.

"His fever had broken. He was sleeping, and…h-he … quit …breathing," she sobbed.

Doctor Hernandez frowned as he looked at her. "What did you do?" he questioned, obviously concerned.

"I…I just reacted, really. I was _so _scared. I pounded him hard on the chest. When I laid his head back, his mouth came open, and I just blew hard into his lungs. I didn't know what else to do…." Her voice once more teetered on the edge of hysterics. "It just made sense at the time."

"Well, you must have done something right. Let me look at him. I was hoping we had the worst behind us, but it appears I may have been wrong. I will know more after I examine him." The doctor ushered the little group from the room and closed the door slowly behind them, deep in thought.

Victoria paced the sitting room, fretting that maybe she should have done more. Felipe poured her a glass of wine, which she took, only to carry it around with her without ever taking a sip from it. Felipe watched as the beverage swirled around the bowl of the glass, nearing the brim several times, but never spilling over. He offered another to Don Alejandro, which he drank slowly and solemnly, unthinking, staring blankly ahead.

After a very long half an hour, the doctor called them back into the room. Still frightened, Victoria rushed in and resumed her previous place by the bed at Diego's shoulder. Once everyone was in the room, her pale face turned toward their wise friend.

"The bullet wound looks better since we started using the new poultices. The bruises themselves, I think are now at their worst, and their color should start improving soon. His chest remains uniform, so he has not broken any more ribs that could have caused the lung to be punctured, but this remains a possibility as long as he is coughing. What this means is that his left side looks like the right; it is not ballooned outward and he is not bleeding when he breathes. And, too, the transfusion is a new procedure. It is supposed to help, but not much is known of the side effects. We can only hope that none of this is due to that."

He made himself curl one side of his lips into a small grin, trying to lighten the tension so obvious on the faces in front of him. "He does have a nice new red mark on his chest where you hit him, though," Hernandez pointed to Diego's high upper breast bone just under his throat, "and, as it is above the other older bruises, it will probably give him a new one. The combination of your breaths and the shock of being hit probably restarted his breathing."

Victoria gasped, her hand flying to her mouth at this last bit of news. "Oh Díos, I didn't realize that I had hit him that hard! I could have ... but …I didn't hurt his ribs anymore?"

"No, it doesn't appear to have caused any further damage to them. Your actions could have saved his life, though. The alternatives are either getting the bruise or Diego being dead, so this bruise is a good one," the doctor assured her.

He hesitated as he contemplated his next statement, and the grin faltered, then disappeared as his voice became more serious. "His breathing does sound different…wet, in his lungs today. I'm afraid that pneumonia may have set in." The physician had to pause again in his descriptive oration, needing to regroup his own feelings this time before he could say more. "In reality, though, your actions may only prove to have been a temporary reprieve. For now, we can only continue what we are doing, pray, and hope for the best." He found it extremely difficult to look at the shocked, exhausted faces in front of him. "I wish I could say more. We knew this was a possibility…but right now it still doesn't look good. I hope that he did have a will prepared if the worst was ever to happen…" the doctor added sadly.

"We can't give up!" she cried, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the face of each of the men, then back to Diego, then more softly said, "We can't, _I_ won't give up." Silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. She felt desperate, empty and out of control. They couldn't lose him now!

Don Alejandro walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in assurance. "We won't give up." Felipe came over, too, and placed his hand on her arm in support.

Dr. Hernandez looked down at his feet for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip, then took a deep breath and locked eyes with his old friend. "Alejandro, there's really not much sense in my staying here tonight. Like I already said, there is truly nothing more we can do than we're already doing. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen, whether I am here or not. I have a couple of other patients whom I also need to check in on, too."

Don Alejandro took a shaky breath and nodded. "I understand. Thank you, my friend, both for your care and for your honesty. I know this hasn't been easy for you, either."

The doctor grimaced. "No. It never is, is it?" He paused, then continued. "Well then, call me if you need me. Otherwise, I will be back in the morning." He started packing his bag. "I wish I had better news for you. I will pray for him, too. Would you like me to let Padre Benitez know of the change in Diego's condition? He may want to pay a visit, too."

"Thank you, Doctor, and please do inform the padre. I believe we need all the help we can get. I will walk you out; and thank you for coming so quickly," Don Alejandro told him, his voice thick with emotion. He glanced sadly down at his son for just a second, and then escorted the doctor from the room.

TBC

**Author's note from smithcrafter:** I'm in the process of packing up my house to move, on very short notice due to my husband getting a new job in another city that starts in FOUR WEEKS from the time we found out about it!!!!! So georgiamomma is taking even MORE of the responsibility for the next chapters, and you may need to be patient with us again. I have to do the posting, and not only will I have little time for the next month or so, but eventually, there will be a period of a few days when I won't have internet access as we actually make the move and start getting settled in. Isn't she doing great, though?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Victoria sat on the edge of the bed, despondent, running her fingers over Diego's pale cheek, and brushing back that ever errant lock of hair from his forehead. She didn't know what more to do, but there _had_ to be _something _that they could do. She needed to hear his voice, feel his strong arms around her. She felt so lost.

Felipe squatted before her, and looked up at her face. When she didn't look at him, he placed his hand on her arm whispering, "He loves you. He _will_ get better. Believe in it, in here." He lightly tapped over her heart. "The fact that he has not died yet tells me he _is _still fighting. It gives me faith and it also feeds my strength. Have faith."

Turning toward him and sobbing softly, tears running down her cheeks unchecked, she choked out, "I want to…I'm _sooo_ scared." Pausing, she took a deep hesitant breath. "But, you're right, I _have_ to believe." She touched Felipe's cheek and looked into his eyes, admiring the strength of this boy who was like a son to her. "Thank you," she choked out. He reached forward and gave her a tight hug. Sitting back, she whispered, "Thank you…I needed that."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Within the hour, the padre arrived, toting a bag the family recognized but had rarely seen. "The doctor told me what happened. I came prepared to perform the Last Rites--if you will allow me to. I believe that Diego would understand and want it if he were able to say."

In a dawning reality, a shocked silence filled the room. This ritual, and it being done, made the probability of his death seem so…real. A stunned gasp escaped from Alejandro's lips. Hearing the padre's voice, Victoria had been compelled to walk to the bedroom door to listen. Tears came unbidden as she heard his words from down the hall.

"Of course, come in," the old don choked out; his own voice escaping him. Unable to say anything more, he turned and led the way down the hall toward Diego's room.

Victoria was still standing at the doorway. "Hello, my dear, how are you holding up?" questioned the padre, his voice soft and caring. He reached forward to place his free hand on her arm. All Victoria could do in response was a shaky single nod of her head, her cheeks still wet from her still flowing tears.

The old don reached forward and grasped her hand, gently pulling her toward him. "Come dear, let's allow the padre to do this in private." She hesitantly came forward at his pull, stepping away from the doorway. She looked back at the kind priest, uncertain as to whether she wanted to allow this to happen.

Padre Benitez looked up at the couple as they stood silently in the hall. He asked, "Has he awakened at all?" The two looked down and could only shake their heads 'no' in response. When they looked back up, the priest sadly nodded as he slowly closed the door.

About a half hour later, the door reopened to the now three family members leaning against the wall, waiting. The padre looked out at the sad faces and, smiling sadly but warmly, he held out his hands and said, "Come my children, let us go to the library and talk, then have prayer. He is still unresponsive at the moment, and I believe he will be OK until you return. We can see if Maria can stay with him until we are done. Go, and I will ask her to sit." He then headed toward the kitchen looking for the long trusted servant.

He returned within minutes and was greeted by the family's tired and strained faces. Once more he grinned warmly, folded his hands in front of him, and began. He started with assuring them that Maria was with Diego and would notify them of any changes.

"As you are aware, I have performed the Last Rites and the Sacrament of Anointing the Sick. I have done this mostly because of what happened earlier when he stopped breathing. I understand that his condition has remained grave, without much if any improvement. I…felt that I might be called to do this soon, although I have prayed not. To clear up any misconceptions, please allow me to explain--many don't fully understand the ritual because of its connotations. It is designed to help assure that the dying will awaken in heaven, to allow for confession before death, but it also should give the family solace. If Diego had been awake, he could have confessed any sins, but since he is not, he is still receives the grace should he continue on to see El Dios. Find peace, my children, this is not a death sentence. It is really a blessing as well as a prayer for healing." He watched the fatigued, proud family before him. "Let's pray for Diego, for his healing, for strength, and understanding." He reached forward; they all joined hands, and bowed their heads.

The padre asked if he might stay the night and was shown to a guest room. He told the trio he was going to pray then rest, and to call if his presence was required. He knew all his parishioners' well, including this family. He wanted to allow, and they needed, the time and space to accept what had happened and what had been said, but he didn't feel right about leaving them just yet. He could tell by their actions that they may not truly have accepted what could eventually happen. He would pray for a miracle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The rest of the evening and night passed uneventfully. The morning came in quietly, the sun peeking over the horizon in all her grand glory. Victoria had been too scared to sleep. She had sat by the bed and watched Diego sleep, or lay beside him, pulling his arm over her just to feel his warmth. She got as close as she dared so as not to hurt him further; but she needed to feel and hear his breathing.

Finally, restless and unable to lie down any more, she got up and stood by the window. Leaning to one side and resting against the frame, she watched as the ranch came to life in the cool morning hours.

Felipe came into check on the pair, bringing her breakfast, but stopped at the door, observing the scene before him. Diego remained quiet and unresponsive, and Victoria stared blankly out the window. She didn't seem to hear him enter. Setting the tray down, he walked over to her pale thin figure, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked over at Diego, not caring really if he was heard anymore.

"Victoria, please, are you OK? You haven't slept much, or left this room. I'm worried about you."

She looked at him suspiciously, then at Diego. Felipe appeared to have read her thoughts, shrugged a shoulder and replied with a half smile, "It's OK, I don't care much at this point. I would be overjoyed if he did hear me."

She smiled sadly and looked back out the window. "I'm really just trying to figure out where I am in all of this. I'm over being mad. I thought I understood the reason for the secrecy. I just found the man I have waited all my life for, and now he may die. Is a secret, _any_ secret, worth dying for if it means that you live and die without true happiness?" She paused, her voice ringing of sadness, defeat, fatigue. She spoke as if thinking out loud, continuing to blankly stare out the window. "He is so complex; and now I don't feel I really even know him. I want that chance. I want to be able to grow old with him, to be married to him. The way things are going, I don't know if I will get that chance." Her voice trailed off as she continued to gaze out the window as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Listen to me…he loves you more than life itself, know that. He talked of you constantly, or at least whenever we were alone. He valued the people of this pueblo, but he often told me how important the three of us were to him; especially you. He often said, "A fight is pointless without a worthy goal at the end." He too has dreamed of the day he could marry you, to be with you always. He had said he wouldn't have been able to continue without that dream, without you at the end. He often cursed Zorro for coming between you…it was never intended to go on for so long; he wanted to get on with his own life; to marry you," Felipe assured her gently.

"I guess that explains some of the anger and strange mutterings about Zorro while he was unconscious." She smiled, reaching over and putting her hand on his arm. It was good to finally understand what was behind all the strange mumblings she had heard in the cabin; it also helped her understand and be more aware of this still little-known to her side of Diego.

"Hold _tight_ to that love. It is the tie that binds, that holds him to us. Don't give up on him," Felipe told her softly, expressing more wisdom than his years.

"I won't." She hesitated. "I guess you know him better than anyone, and I do love him, more than life itself --as he says. It just hurts so much to see him like this," she sobbed. "And…I just _wish_ he would wake up--come back to us," she added quietly.

He reached over and hugged her tightly. After a moment he stepped back and asked, "I guess I do know him pretty well, and I fully agree with you on that wish." He smiled softly, and then continued, "Do you want to take a break? Go sit in the sunshine in the garden? I can sit with Diego."

She grinned sadly, now more in control of her emotions and her voice, and looked down. "Thank you, maybe later. I may read to him for a while." She paused, glancing sideways at him, a slight grin on her face, "You have hidden your wisdom very well, my friend. I like this speaking you."

He smiled back. "Thank you; then I'm going to tend to Toronado. My father would kill me if I let him feel neglected for too long. I will check back on you later. I will have to show you where the cave entrance is from the library, in case you happen to need me."

She placed her hand back on his arm, her voice stronger. "Tell Toronado we _both_ said hello, and that his master will come to see him soon. And Felipe…thank you for all of your support. I think _I would_ be crazy by now if it weren't for you. I admire your strength." Tears filled her eyes as she finished speaking, but a real smile filled her face.

"Thank _you_ and it is good to have everyone's support in this horrible circumstance, and in the knowledge of our secrets. I don't know how I would have dealt with this one alone." He winked as he turned to leave her with his father and tend to his duties.

She sat back down in her chair as Felipe left, and began to read aloud a book Diego had recently received, _Robin Hood._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The padre left shortly after breakfast, and Don Alejandro disappeared into his office. Victoria read to Diego for a while, until in the quiet of the room, her mind began to wander.

Diego had remained in his comatose state since arriving home, a strangely quiet contrast to the cabin; she wasn't sure which she preferred. At least with him silent, Don Alejandro wasn't hearing things that made him wonder about his son's activities. There were times in the cabin that she felt rather awkward in Don Alejandro's presence due to the things Diego was uttering in his delirium ….

But at least then he was talking! This silence was so frustrating! ….

But his father deserved to learn the truth from Diego in his own words, not from unconscious mutterings as she had ….

But if the worst happened, she and Felipe would have to be the ones to tell Don Alejandro the truth.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Note from smithcrafter: Please forgive the long delay in posting this chapter. I've been offline for about a month while moving and starting a new job. We just got our internet back yesterday. georgiamomma123 has been busy while I've been offline, and has several more chapters ready to post as soon as I have time to get them beta'd. I'll try to hurry.**

Later that morning, Felipe came back into Diego's bedroom, bringing one of his father's medical books from the cave. He closed the door and sat down across from Victoria, never looking up from the book. She had remained at the bedside with her own book still open, while Diego remained comatose. She looked over at Felipe, curious to see what was so intriguing to him.

"While I was in the cave, Toronado and I were 'discussing' what more we could do to help Father recover. Then I remembered him talking about this book once. He said that if one of his colds, from all of Zorro's riding in all kinds of weather, got bad enough, he would have to try some of these remedies. The use of cayenne pepper is believed to help, providing energy and relieving inflammation; and the book also speaks of something called 'hydrotherapy'. The theory behind it is similar to that of being in an Indian sweat lodge, then immediately and very quickly cooling the body off. It is thought to 'shock' the body into healing. We can mention the book to Doctor Hernandez when he comes by later, and get his opinion on trying it. It _can't_ hurt at this point. It would involve using hot sheets or towels, and alternating them with cold, or as cold as we can get them, and in Father's case, applying them to his chest. The book says a bath is preferable, but since we can't do that…" Felipe continued on, describing the suggested treatments, never even looking up from the book to see if Victoria was listening.

She smiled warmly but weakly, exhausted and feeling a little depressed, as she looked over at Felipe from her chair. "You are so much like him; you _think_ like him. He has raised you well…He will be so proud of you."

Felipe continued to read intently, not answering or acknowledging, totally immersed in trying to find another way to save their loved one.

A knock on the door startled them both. "Come in," Victoria said, jumping upright in her chair, suddenly guarded; looking first at the door then toward Felipe.

The door opened slowly and Don Alejandro peered in. "Good morning, I was walking by from my room and heard voices. Is he awake?"

Victoria quickly spoke up, realizing what had happened. "Good morning, Don Alejandro. Uh…no, it was me; I was reading to Diego from a book of his that Felipe said he had been reading before all this happened. Felipe has just come in to join us." She knew that it sounded lame, but she wasn't sure how much the elder don had heard, and she was trying to protect Felipe until he was ready to share his secret of speech.

Felipe's back was currently turned to Alejandro, and his face was as red as she had ever seen it. The younger man glanced down momentarily at the floor, trying to recollect himself from his carelessness, then back up to her, and then turned to face his grandfather. Victoria saw him open and close his mouth a couple of times, and the indecision on his face. She knew that he probably wanted to tell the truth, but that he had really hoped to share his surprise with his father first. If the worst happened, then he would have no choice but to divulge all to the elder man. Like Diego, she guessed that Felipe too had grown tired of the secrets.

"Oh, that's too bad." Don Alejandro tried to hide his regret. "I was heading back out to the barn; one of my prize mares is due to foal anytime now and she's showing signs of labor. Please call me if he does wake up."

"We will. I can only hope it may be soon." She was now feeling guilty about the deception.

"Thank you," Alejandro sighed as he looked at them briefly before slowly closing the door. She could tell that he was suspicious; he could not hide the disappointment in his voice or the look she caught on his face. The look spoke that he had heard a _male_ voice along with hers. She doubted that he would push for answers now. He would wait until Diego was a little more stable, and definitely would not say anything at his son's bedside. The old don wouldn't want to upset Diego if there was the slightest chance he was able to hear his father questioning them.

"Thank you," Felipe whispered softly to Victoria as they heard Don Alejandro's footsteps fade down the hall. He wasn't going to take any more chances of accidentally being overheard!

"You're welcome; besides, it is your secret to tell. I understand you wanting to tell your father first. I just don't know how you two have survived, and how you have lived with all these secrets. It seems like it would get very complicated and confusing, trying to the keep your real personalities separate from the ones you had to let everyone see," she admitted softly, just above a whisper.

"It does, and it _has_ been hard. I want to tell my father first, but I may have to go ahead and tell Grandfather, at least about my hearing and speech. This whole affair has been very hard on him. Diego hated all the deceptions, and especially the lies he's had to tell his father. He loves his father very much; he has always wanted him to know the son he really has, not the lie."

Victoria stood and looked into Felipe's eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You will know when the time is right, if you must tell your grandfather before you intended to; and know that I will support you in your decision. Just let me know what you decide."

Felipe was stunned when Victoria pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear.

"I know Diego has to be very proud of you already, but he will be even more so when he knows how you have handled all of this. I'm proud of you, too. Whether Diego lives or dies, even if he and I never have the chance to marry, I hope you'll always feel you can think of me as your mother, because I could never be prouder of any natural son than I am of you right now."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that day, Doctor Hernandez came by with Padre Benitez. Felipe showed him the book, allowing Victoria to explain the concept. It was as if the two had read each other's minds, she would just speak up, continuing the already long established ruse that Felipe was still mute, though Felipe could tell that the deception bothered her. But she was a very good actress.

"What do you think?" she asked hopefully. "Do you really think it could help?"

"Let me look at him, but I would like to look at the book tonight if I may. If you would like to try it, I don't think that one day will make that much of a difference. But again, let me base my final decision after my assessment," the doctor said thoughtfully, distracted by this new information, glancing at the cover of the book.

About half an hour later, he let the trio of worriers back into the room. Excited about the possible decision to try, she stood anxiously waiting and listening before their friend. "From your description of the material, I don't think trying this will hurt. He is making minimal improvements with the new herbs, which are better than before but just barely, and the pneumonia still appears to be present, so I don't think we really have anything to lose. But if after looking at the material, and if I'm not sure, I will tell you and may prefer that you stop. Do we agree?"

"Agreed; Felipe has read the book, and I have looked at sections, and he is confident that it will work," she said hopefully. She winked unnoticed by the others at Felipe as he watched her talk to their physician friend. With Don Alejandro present they could not say that Diego had also liked the idea before this had happened. The padre gathered them together for their daily prayer for Diego, and asked for guidance that would give the treatment a blessing. Within the hour both the padre and doctor had left with the book and Felipe was rushing to the kitchen to start some water boiling.

Victoria was tired, but still felt somehow exhilarated, and so hoped that this new remedy would work. Felipe seemed so enthusiastic about this, and the fact that Diego had himself been impressed by the information gave her some hope. She prayed silently as she held her love's hand waiting on Felipe's return. She gladly let Felipe take charge of these treatments; she was too tired at this point to really think. Besides, it made her heart light to see Felipe so excited. She was enjoying learning more about this boy who would hopefully one day be her son. She saw so much of Diego in his thoughts, and his actions. It was almost like a mirror image at work.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Author's note from smithcrafter: **please forgive any typos, etc., in this chapter. My schedule has been busy enough we decided to go ahead and post it without it being entirely betaed, because we think you've all waited far too long for the end of this story (no, this chapter is NOT the end.) There are 48 ch's total, and all are finished except for a bit of betaing. So the delays are still MINE, not georgiamomma's!

Felipe was eager to start the new treatments, bringing in first the towels then the hot water. While Felipe made the final preparations, Victoria explained to Diego what they were going to do. She spoke to her beloved as if he would comprehend every word. His quiet, pale face showed no sign of hearing or understanding, only registering the discomfort he obviously felt when he coughed. Don Alejandro came back in to help, arriving as Felipe came in with his last load of supplies.

They unlaced the corset, laying visible Diego's torso with the gruesome bruises, an ugly reminder of what had brought them to this point. Felipe made sure the water was hot, but would not burn his father's already injured chest. He signed for Don Alejandro to go to the other side of the bed, while Victoria stood by the towels and the pot of water. Felipe demonstrated the procedure; she was to dunk the folded towels into the water, wring them out, and he and Don Alejandro would lay them on his father's chest.

As instructed, she dropped several towels into the hot water to get soaked and hot. She then wrung them out one at a time, and handed them to Felipe as he motioned for them. As one towel cooled down, he replaced it with a hotter towel to keep the heat up. After they had done the treatment a few times to his chest and left side while he was on his back, Don Alejandro helped to roll him to his right side, holding him there while the process was repeated to that side and to his back. They then repeated the whole procedure in the same manner with the cold wet towels. Diego never made a sound except a pained groan when he coughedTired but actually feeling like they were finally doing something more helpful, Felipe signed they would do this again in a couple hours, to try to get three times in before the end of the day. The corset was then replaced, and the men went off to do ranch chores before the next 'treatment'. Diego remained unresponsive, and Victoria remained at his side. She talked or read to him, trying to alleviate her fatigue and anxiety.

Before bedtime, the trio finished the third 'treatment' that they had planned. Diego seemed more relaxed to them. Maybe it was wishful thinking however; the deep cough remained and he remained comatose. Before turning in for the evening, Victoria again offered Diego tea and broth, as she did at frequent intervals during the day. She continued to babble hopefully as she fed him, praying all the while, trying to keep her voice steady.

In the wee hours of the morning, she could no longer keep her eyes open, and finally in a daze curled up next to him. Her fears of him dying while she was asleep had made sleep somewhat elusive. She must have dozed off, though, because when she awoke with a start hours later, she found his arm draped over her.

Shocked at having fallen asleep, she sat up in a panic and immediately began feeling his face and checked his breathing. Satisfied that there was no fever and his breathing was present and regular, she got up to wash her face and try to calm her still racing heart and frayed nerves.

When she turned around, she was surprised to see him awake and silently watching her. His breath was coming in shorter quicker gasps than earlier, but they were easy, but his droopy eyelids told her he would not be awake long.

Excited, Victoria dashed over and sat next to him on the bed, a large grin gracing her face, the first in many days. "Welcome back to us, Querido. I…we, have missed you. How do you feel?"

He just looked at her, a slight curl to his lips, and whispered "Hi". She kissed her fingers and touched then to his lips, silencing any further efforts to speak.

The smile still gracing her exhausted face, she reached forward and gently placed her hands on both sides of his face, slowly leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Unable to contain her excitement anymore, tears of joy filled her eyes. "Dios mio! You're awake," she choked out, trying to rein her racing emotions. "We have been so worried about you."

"I…promised," he whispered, the effort of speaking causing him to cough, and then gasp in pain.

The tears began spilling over to roll unchecked down her cheeks. She replied in a light surprised chuckle, "Yes, you did, and I will hold you to that promise, Querido."

His eyes widened, "You…know?"

"Yes, my love, but we will talk later. Know that I love _you_." She watched as his lids started to flutter, then close. She kissed him lightly again. "Sleep. I will be here." She kissed her fingers again and touched them once more to his lips. A weak kiss to those fingers and a slight nod was her acknowledgement that he heard as he lost his battle once again to the blackness.

She could barely contain her excitement. Before she was able to call them, Don Alejandro and Felipe came in together to check on them, Felipe carrying a breakfast tray.

"He was awake! He woke up!" She cried in greeting, as the tears of joy continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Really? That is _wonderful_! What did he say? How did he seem? Was he ok?" Don Alejandro exclaimed, the excitement evident. Felipe just smiled silently behind Alejandro.

"Nothing really. He just lay here, and he wasn't awake long. But I didn't want him to use up his strength. I was washing up and I turned around, and he was just watching me," she said, becoming suddenly shy, afraid of how it might appear to the elder, very proper don.

"Well, that's wonderful news!" he bellowed excitedly.

Felipe's grin just widened.

"Maybe that treatment that Felipe found really has helped!" she exclaimed, still elated. "Ok, Doctor De La Vega, tell us what to do." She playfully turned toward Felipe and snapped to attention, saluting him with a true smile on her face.

She watched with glee when Felipe blushed deeply as Don Alejandro also looked at him, a slight grin to his tired face. "You heard the senorita. Issue your orders, Capitan," he added, his own relief and joy also finding its release in Victoria's spontaneous salute.

Her excitement seemed to be contagious. He signed, ** same as yesterday. Three times today too." ** and hurried off to the kitchen.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Doctor Hernandez arrived later than his usual in the afternoon. The trio continued on in their new routine, not even noticing the lateness of the visit. They had managed to get two treatments in before his arrival.

Don Alejandro ushered him into Diego's room, telling him the events of the morning. His excitement had brought a lightness to the old don's movements that the doctor hadn't seen in weeks.

"Well, this is encouraging," the doctor voiced, a slight lilt to his voice, refusing to get too encouraged until after he able to see for himself.

"The reading _was_ very interesting, and it does seem to follow the theory on the Indians' sweat lodge. I believe this shows we can learn a lot from our Indian friends. I would like to hold onto the book a little longer if you don't mind, so I can read some more," the doctor added.

**That will be fine,** Felipe signed.

"Has he been awake again?" he asked hopefully.

"No, and when he was awake he seemed too tired to talk, but he was aware," Victoria replied, now somewhat disappointed.

"Well, it's positive anyway. Let me assess him and see where we are." Even though Diego had only been awake for a few moments, the physician could not help but be encouraged. Victoria could tell by the subtle note of excitement in his voice. He asked the group to step out. Approximately half an hour later, he called them back in.

She once again rushed in and resumed her place at Diego's shoulder as the men followed her. She did her own quick assessment to see if there had been any noticeable changes. Felipe grinned slyly at her not so bashful behavior.

"Well, what did you find out?" Victoria asked quickly. Don Alejandro looked from her to the doctor.

"I can't believe it. He does seem to have…improved some, even after such a short period of time. I will _not_ say we are out of the woods yet. And even if he does get better, there may be scarring on his lungs from the trauma and the pneumonia, and recovery will be _very _long. The ribs will take months to heal, and that is if there are no _new_ broken ones."

"The bullet wound is gradually healing; the bruises have passed their worst point and are starting to diminish. But his lungs…they are still congested, and a relapse is possible. He still has the cough, but it does sound looser…thinner maybe than before."

The doctor stood in amazement. He looked at the floor for a few moments, thinking, allowing the information to sink in. The family watched him, waiting in quiet anticipation of what he had to say. "Even if he continues to improve, it will be weeks before he is strong enough to even sit in a chair. I can't tell you when he will wake up again. I can only guess that he might from what Victoria described and the improvements I can see, but we will just have to wait and see."

The humble padre chose to wait in the library while the doctor talked to the family. It had been a long several weeks this family had endured. They were so trying to be cheerful in their diligence, but he could tell they were getting tired and discouraged. The Madre de Dios surely had heard their prayers by now.

The door to the bedchamber opened and Don Alejandro, Felipe and the doctor came down the hall toward him. Their faces and voices seemed to be lighter than he had seen and heard them in weeks. Could it be …?

"Padre, we have good news! We tried a new treatment from a book Felipe found. The good doctor thinks it may be helping!" Alejandro bellowed.

"That's wonderful news!" Padre Benitez told him. "We must pray our thanks to el Díos for his guidance and for hearing our requests for his blessings!" Together they offered their prayers and thanks for Diego's improved health.

After the padre and the doctor left, the trio fit in a final treatment before dinner. This time they fulfilled their duty with a gusto, knowing in their hearts that, finally, what they were doing appeared to be beneficial.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Later, Victoria and Don Alejandro decided to sit in with Diego to talk. Their casual conversation was interrupted by Felipe bringing in a late dinner tray for Victoria that he hoped she would now eat, since she had refused to eat earlier.

When they turned toward the young man to greet him, they immediately noticed that his eyes were lit up with joy and a large grin was engulfing his face. Victoria noticed first, and then Don Alejandro, that Felipe was looking just beyond her. Together the two turned slowly back to the bed to see a silent Diego watching them.

Don Alejandro smiled widely then, too, his face blessed with the first true smile in weeks. He stood up slowly as he gazed at his son, "It's wonderful to see you awake! How do you feel?"

"Ok," Diego croaked out in a harsh, coarse whisper. The strain of speaking caused him to cough and draw up with pain.

Quickly Victoria grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table, but had to wait to offer him swallows of the beverage until after the spasms ended. When he had taken what he could of the liquid, she set the glass down. Reaching over, he then grasped her hand tightly and held onto it on the bed.

"Diego, don't try to talk, son. We're just glad you're awake," Don Alejandro encouraged.

Ignoring his father, Diego looked at him, and with a slight nod once in his direction, "You…ok?" His concern was evident in his weak voice.

"We are fine, Diego. Don't worry about us." Tears welled up in the father's eyes, thankful just to see his son alive, and finally lucid. Unashamed tears escaped his eyes to run down his cheeks as he lowered his head to hide them.

"I'm…sorry," Diego said softly, tired again, his eyelids becoming heavy once more.

Alejandro, misunderstanding the reason behind the apology, shakily spoke as he advanced toward the side of the bed and placed his hand on Diego's leg. "Nonsense, what are you apologizing for? Just having you awake is an answer to our prayers."

Victoria was aware again of Felipe as he stepped up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and briefly squeezed. She glanced quickly up at him. Discovery of Diego's secret would be difficult for the older man, especially after all that had happened, but he would need to be told. The secret was what Diego had been apologizing for, and the two of them were aware of that. They would have to wait until Diego was stronger; and he would really need to be in on its divulgence to his father. Needless to say, Don Alejandro de la Vega would have many questions.

Alejandro stood by the bedside as he watched his son drop back off to sleep. Victoria noticed that it seemed a great weight had been lifted from the older man's shoulders.

Content that Diego's condition appeared to be improving, Don Alejandro and Felipe turned in to rest for a while. Victoria remained at her vigil, insisting that she would call if she needed them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Just before sunrise, as she lay dozing next to Diego (on top of the covers), Victoria sat up when she felt him move. He turned his head slightly toward her. "Hi," he whispered softly. She couldn't help but smile as she offered him some water from the glass at the bedside. She returned the glass after he took a few swallows, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Shhh, hi yourself," she whispered, and then kissed him lightly. She reached over and clasped his right hand.

"Where…" he whispered as he quickly looked around as if searching the room for someone. As if reading his mind, she silenced him with her fingers to his lips. He coughed lightly, grimaced and drew up slightly with the pain in his ribs.

"We are home, and safe. Mendoza had sent help; Ramiro and his gang are dead. The bullet is out, and your ribs are splinted, since several are broken. You have been unconscious for days, weeks actually. It is currently the middle of the night, and your father and Felipe have gone to lie down for a few hours," she said, trying to orient him.

He tightly closed his eyes, nodding once. "What is…?" as he motioned slightly with his left hand toward the corset.

"It was Felipe's idea. You taught him well. It protects your broken ribs." She answered, unable to suppress a chuckle, and he opened an eye, giving her a wordless, questioning look.

"You're wearing a corset. It gives support to prevent further injury to your ribs, and from the ribs to your lungs." She knew she was repeating herself but he obviously didn't remember having asked this earlier. Grinning, she added playfully, unable to resist teasing him, "I could say that it looks nice."

He reclosed his eye. "Very…funny," he whispered, which caused him to cough more deeply this time as he winced sharply with the pain. His eyes shut tightly in discomfort as he pressed back into the pillows. He remained stiff briefly until the painful spasm passed.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. As much as I would love to talk more, I want you to rest and recover. I like having you awake, even if I must accept these brief intervals, so I don't want you to wear yourself out," she encouraged him, placing her hand on his cheek. She encouraged him to take more of his water, this time with the laudanum mixed in.

"Where…my clothes? Felipe, too…or you?" He looked at her again with one droopy eye and a slight wicked grin as she replaced the glass on the bedside table. She kept her eyes on him, unable to watch him enough now that he was once again responsive, even in brief moments.

Smiling shyly, she answered, "No, I wish, however my love, but your fevers have been very high, and we have needed to keep you cool. They seemed to have broken now, though." She paused as she ran her hand across his cheek. His eyes had now closed and she was not really sure he was still awake. "Diego, your father has not figured out your secret yet. Just so you know."

He nodded once, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Go to sleep, my love; heal, and come back to us. We will talk later. I am here." She kissed him again lightly on the lips as she watched him relax as he returned once again to the unconscious darkness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day progressed as the previous one had, this time with an excitement and knowledge that Diego had been awake and lucid once again. Since he had not had any fever lately, she mentioned (and Felipe agreed) that it would be soon that he would need to help his father put on his trousers, if his condition continued to improve. They again got in two treatments before the doctor arrived in the afternoon. He also shared their enthusiasm that Diego really seemed to be getting better from these new treatments.

The doctor once again asked everyone to leave during his exam of Diego. As he lowered the sheet to first look at the bullet wound, he heard a hoarse "Hello."

The doctor looked up and couldn't help but to smile, glad to see for himself that his patient and good friend was indeed awake. "Well, hello yourself. How do you feel?"

"OK…tired," Diego whispered back, coughing then wincing with pain.

"Understandable. You have your family very excited with your being conscious, even in these small intervals. But you will be exhausted for a very long time," the doctor assured. "I don't want to tire you out by allowing you to talk too much. So, lie quietly and just answer 'yes' or 'no' if I ask you a question. Now, I need to examine you."

The physician talked to him as he did his exam, assessing the bullet wound, progressing to the diminishing bruises, then to the lungs. During the exam, he could tell that Diego was getting sleepy again. "Everything looks good. All appears to be healing well, but the ribs as you know will take the longest to repair. It's also difficult to assess how much they're actually mending, since you are still coughing so much. But no more have broken lately that we are aware of." Diego gave a sleepy nod in response to acknowledge he had heard, and then his eyes drifted closed.

When the door opened and the family was allowed back in, they were delighted to hear that Diego had been briefly awake for the doctor to see and talk to.

The padre had remained in the library, as he had done daily on these trips with the doctor to the hacienda, praying with the family as they waited for the doctor to finish and allow them back into Diego's room. His presence was definitely a comfort to the family.

After the doctor and the padre left, the family did another final treatment for the day before they relaxed with dinner. Felipe once again brought in a tray for Victoria, and frowned as she did nothing more than nibble at the food.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After everyone had turned in for a few hours, she found herself restless. In her anticipation of hoping that Diego would awaken again, she found it hard to sleep. She finally got up, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. She _really, really _wished Diego would wake up again. But he hadn't been conscious since yesterday, at least that she was aware of. She guessed, though, that he had possibly been aware of her at times during the night, because his arm would be draped over her waist or she would wake to find his hand over hers after what intervals she had slept.

After getting up, she washed as she had the day before, hoping that he would have roused when she turned around. But today, when she turned around, his eyes were still peacefully closed and his breathing easy. Disappointed, she turned away and stared out the window, soon lost in her thoughts. He had been without fever now for two days, so she would have to suggest to the men when they bathed him today that he might be more comfortable with trousers on. It would also be more decent and proper, since he was starting to move around more, even in his sleep. It was getting hard to keep him covered, and Don Alejandro might object to her being alone with him before long. She was thinking what else needed to be done today, absently staring again in the mirror, when she heard it. If there had been any noise at all, she would have missed it entirely.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Hi," Diego said softly, his voice raspy and hoarse. The strain of talking started a coughing fit, but he waved off any help, and he controlled it quickly. He then accepted Victoria's offer of water with a weak smile, which, for the first time in far too long, managed to brighten his face somewhat with the warmth Victoria had been missing so badly.

"How do you feel?" Victoria asked, her eyes bright with excitement despite her fatigue. She caressed his cheek, and couldn't resist as she leaned in and kissed him. He groaned weakly with both pleasure and frustration.

"Better…than the last…time that we talked. I just wish…that I could hold…you better," he said softly. He was short of breath, and she could tell that he was fighting to get his whole thought out before he was unable to finish.

"There will be time for that later," she said playfully, as she teasingly ran her finger down his chest above the corset.

He reached up slowly and caught her hand, and brought it to his lips. There still was not a lot of energy to his actions, but it was a definite improvement over nonresponsive. His ability to be awake, even though it was just for occasional short intervals, made her heart leap with joy, and put her nerves in a flurry.

Don Alejandro and Felipe strode in together after hearing the voices. "Good morning! It's about time you decided to join the living again," Don Alejandro blustered with a smile. "We were starting to worry." Felipe stood behind him at his elbow, a large smile across his face.

"You know me, Father…I would much…rather sleep," Diego quipped back.

"Well, you have slept enough for a lifetime," his father playfully shot back, but noticed that his son's eyes were once again getting heavy. "It is good to see you awake, even just for a few minutes."

Diego started coughing again, groaning with the associated discomfort. Victoria offered him water and laudanum, which he accepted with a quiet nod.

"We'll talk again later; you rest now," the elder don told his son. "We'll be here." He watched until Diego was unable to keep his eyes open anymore and they finally closed.

Diego did not awaken again for the rest of the day. The trio continued in their established routine, getting three treatments in before bedtime. The doctor continued to be pleased with the progress Diego was making, and the padre reassured them with support in both blessings and in prayers.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next day progressed as the day before, without any excitement. The treatments were done, chores completed, the doctor and padre visited and left. Diego had not awakened again, but now the actions of everyone involved in his care were filled with hope.

Another day drew to a close. Diego was still asleep and Victoria, having refused to leave, had reluctantly dozed off in the chair at his bedside. Alejandro was there too, seated on the other side of the bed. He had told the others he would watch Diego for a while, and for them to try and get some rest, as he had some thoughts that were keeping him awake anyway.

The elder man sat at his son's bedside, unable to sleep, staring blankly ahead or down at the floor. His mental fatigue was slowly becoming overwhelming. He felt bone-weary tired; it had been a long several weeks. He wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had gone to bed. Thoughts he had been more or less able to ignore as long as Diego's condition was so terribly critical were now once again coursing rampantly through his mind, keeping him awake. He was a private man, and this was something that he needed to work out for himself, so he had not shared these thoughts or even hinted at their presence to the others.

Events that had happened and things Diego had said in his delirium both here and in the cabin…"Kisses stolen in the night, roses left on a pillow;" Diego's unexpected anger toward Zorro; his disastrous reaction when they tried to comfort him that Zorro would rescue them, but instead, it had angered and terribly upset him. Then there was Victoria's almost improper comfort with Diego; and Felipe seemed to have a vast knowledge of herbs, almost as large as Diego's; and then there was the book. The information on the treatments, he didn't recall that book being one that had been in their library. Where had it come from? The scars, especially the _musket_ wounds…he never knew that Diego had ever been hurt like that!…The secrecy…It was all beginning to run together. _Could it be? _These reflections had been trying to run uncontrolled through his head since they had come home from the cabin. He had tried getting away from the nagging notions, ignoring them, occupying his mind with physical work or his account books. He couldn't stay busy forever, and it was these times when he sat still that they made their way back in, especially now that Diego seemed to be improving. He could feel his heart racing with the possibilities. But he kept coming back to only one unthinkable conclusion: Diego was the only one who could have known the identity of Zorro that terrible day in the cabin---because…_he was Zorro._

Victoria was startled awake by a loud thud and a groan as Don Alejandro hit the floor. Disoriented from sleep, she looked around for the source of the sounds. She looked first at Diego, who was still asleep, then heard a scuff near the floor. She jumped up to find Alejandro clutching his chest at the end of the bed. Panicked, she ran from the room. She barely banged on Felipe's door before bursting in without waiting for him to answer her knock.

She frantically shook him. "Felipe, Felipe, wake up! Pleeeease…!" she pleaded as she fell kneeling next to the bed, nearly in tears. He sleepily looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he gasped, once he realized who it was.

"We need Doctor Hernandez! Please Felipe, quickly!" she pleaded again.

"Is it Father? Is he worse?" he threw the questions at her, getting up quickly.

"No, it's Don Alejandro, hurry!" She got up and ran back to Diego's room.

Felipe grabbed his robe, ran to have Miguel fetch Doctor Hernandez once again, and to wake Juan to help him move his grandfather to his own room. He then ran back to Diego's room to help her with Don Alejandro, finding Victoria kneeling next to him on the floor. Juan entered at his heels.

Working as quietly as they were able, so as hopefully not to awaken Diego, the men pulled Don Alejandro up and together they carried him, managing to get the old man to the bed in his room. Victoria had gone ahead of them, clearing the way, and then jerked the covers back before they eased him down into the bed. Once they had gotten him settled, Juan ran back outside, stating he would show the doctor in when he arrived. Felipe covered the older man, then began wiping the perspiration from his face. Alejandro lay quietly in the bed, pale, and seemingly unconscious. Almost as pale and still in shock, Victoria touched Felipe's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm going back to check on Diego. Doctor Hernandez should be here soon." He nodded in understanding without looking at her or saying a word.

Felipe swallowed hard as he continued to wipe the old don's face. Not him, too. _He couldn't lose them both._ From Victoria's description of the beating put together with the last several stressful weeks, it all had just been too much, and none of them had slept much. _He_ should have stayed up with Diego and made Don Alejandro go to bed even if not to sleep, at least to rest.

Ushered in by Miguel and Juan, Doctor Hernandez rushed in for the second time that evening. "What's happened?" surprised to have been led this time into Don Alejandro's room.

Rocking herself quietly back and forth in the chair at Diego's bedside, Victoria tried to ease the panic she felt. She heard the doctor's voice as he came down the hall, and rushed into Alejandro's room right behind him. "Doctor Hernández, it's Don Alejandro."

"What happened?" He repeated his question a bit more emphatically, looking at Victoria for an explanation.

"I don't really know. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Diego. I was awakened by a noise and found Don Alejandro on the floor clutching his chest," she related, tears now running down her cheeks, her voice cracking with the fright of the memory.

He frowned, looking at the man lying in the bed with his adopted grandson standing worriedly beside him. Don Alejandro de la Vega was also the doctor's good friend. He set about pulling the equipment he needed out his bag, "How's Diego?" He talked to the stunned pair as he worked.

"He's still sleeping. He hasn't awakened again that we know of, but his breathing is better, and his cough still sounds loose," she answered.

"How's his temperature?"

"He's moderately warm tonight. I felt his cheeks after we summoned you, and we're still giving him the tea," she told him, her hand now on Felipe's shoulder for silent support, as she looked from the doctor to the unconscious man.

"I'll check on him in a few minutes when I get done here. From your description, I think I know what might be wrong here, considering all the events of the last few weeks. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to take a look at our friend here," he instructed them. He continued to talk as he prepared to do his exam, his eyes never leaving the older man in intent concern.

Still dazed, Victoria left to return to Diego's room, followed reluctantly by Felipe. But before entering his room, she turned to Felipe. "I'm sure that Doctor Hernandez would like to rest when he finishes. Can you see that there is a room ready here for him, maybe one close to both of these rooms?" Felipe nodded in agreement and turned to make sure the guest room across the hall was ready for Dr. Hernandez's use.

As she turned back into Diego's room, Victoria paused and leaned weakly against the doorframe, looking at her love asleep in the bed. She thought quietly as she approached the bed, 'how I do love you. When this is all over, we can finally be free.' "Come back to us, my love. Come back to me. I really need you right now," she finished out loud. Sitting down, she reached over and pushed that always errant lock of hair off his forehead. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she closed them, in an effort to prevent more from coming. She tried to quell the despair threatening to overtake her, wishing with all her heart that when she reopened them, she would find this all was just a horrible nightmare. But unfortunately, the rational side of her knew nothing could be further from the truth. Instead, she turned to prayer that it would all end very soon.

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Victoria was startled when she felt something touch her face. Her eyes opened slowly to see Diego looking at her; his finger at her cheek catching a falling tear.

She gasped in surprise, falling lightly forward and hugged him as tightly as she dared. "Oh, Diego," she cried, sobbing into his good shoulder.

"Querida…what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could.

"I've been so scared," she choked out in between sobs.

"I told you…I wouldn't…leave you," he said, his voice still a whisper but stronger, watching her, pensive but becoming more concerned. "That's not all…is it?" he asked, his voice straining as he tried not to cough.

Victoria slowly rose up to look at him, her cheeks wet with tears. Hiccupping, she just looked at him, unsure what to say. She now realized that in her panic and fatigue, she had not been as cautious as she should have been. She didn't want to upset him with worry about his father.

"What makes you think that?" she said hesitantly.

"I know you…remember?" he said, looking at her rather sternly. He paused, and taking another stiff breath, "What's wrong?"

Feeling trapped, Victoria looked down at the bed, playing with a spot on the covers.

"Victoria…" he prompted.

"It's…your father," she was again hesitant, "but Doctor Hernandez is with him," she added quickly. She knew she shouldn't tell him, but she was desperate, tired and scared. This was becoming an unbelievable nightmare!

Panic lit across his pale face. "What's wrong, what's…happened?" he implored, his voice stronger yet, ignoring all evidence of pain. Adrenaline surged through his veins.

"I don't know!" she cried, the tears flowing anew. "I had fallen asleep right here. I heard a noise and I found him on the floor. We summoned Doctor Hernandez; he is in with him now. He should be out in just a few minutes," she sobbed. She was frightened by Diego's sudden outburst, after he had been quiet for so long. She had never seen this side of him before.

She was surprised again when he threw off the covers and attempted to get up. "I have to…go to see him!"

"NO, you can't! Please, Diego, wait until the doctor comes in to talk to you! Please!" she pleaded. Jumping up, her hands on his shoulders, she easily pushed him back down; he was too weak to really fight her efforts.

As a result of his attempt to rise, he was shocked with pain so intense he couldn't breathe as he sank back into the pillows. The sudden movement had caused another rib to break, signaled by the soft, audible pop. He continued to pant as she ran her palms over his still warm cheeks. She noted the small tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes as she pulled the covers back up. "I have to…know how he is...I am the reason…if anything happens…to him," he rasped through his labored breaths while staring up at the ceiling, his body still rigid. He was trying desperately to regain some control of his beaten body. His voice strained as he fought to speak and fight the urge to cough with its associated pain.

"_NO_, you're not the reason! W_hy _would you say that?" Anger tinged her voice while she fought to remain calm.

"All this…would not have happened…if Zorro had never been created!" he shouted through gritted teeth, though it was not much more than a whisper. He shut his eyes to block out the pain. "You heard Ramiro…you know it's true!…It's all been too much…as if I hadn't hurt…my father enough with all the lies before…this just may kill him," he finished. Breathless but still angry, his painful respirations remained rigid and heaving.

"Oh, mi amor, don't be so hard on yourself. Zorro has done _so much_ good for the pueblo. You know that you cannot control evil people like either of our alcaldes, or men like Ramiro, no more than you can control the rain or the sunshine. Things would have been so much worse without the works of Zorro. Don't even _think_ that you are the cause for any of this! Your father loves you."

She reached forward and rubbed his temples in a soothing manner as she tried to calmly talk to him, trying to settle herself as well as her beloved. He opened his eyes to look into her face.

"Still…it shouldn't have happened," he added sullenly, his eyes closing again as he paused, exhausted and lying still. "That feels good." She massaged for a few more minutes; then offered some of the water and laudanum, getting him to take several large swallows of the mixture.

They turned toward a knock at the door. Doctor Hernandez peered into the room, looking for Victoria, not expecting Diego to be awake.

"How is he?" Diego quickly questioned, not much louder now than a whisper, the concern evident. He seemed charged with energy again.

Taken back by the fact Diego knew about his father, he paused, then entered the room, and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Your father has been under a lot of stress lately. He was awake briefly to answer questions for me. He had an attack of chest pain, _not_ a heart attack, just pain centered near the heart area. I've prescribed and given him some herbal medicine. It should relieve any discomfort. Felipe is with him, and I've instructed him in its use. I've given him a sleeping draught, too. I want him to rest for a while. I think he should be OK _IF_ he rests and takes care of himself. He should be up and about in a day or so at the earliest, if he rests," he paused. "How are you?" He ran his hand over Diego's forehead, feeling increased warmth from the day prior.

Diego jerked his head away. "I'm ok…just tired...concerned." His actions still remained somewhat guarded to avoid the pain.

"I know you are upset. But I don't want you to do anything rash…Do you hear me? He should be ok." He paused, anticipating noncompliance for his strong-minded patient. "_Do you hear me?_" Doctor Hernandez reiterated the question sternly.

"Yes…sir," Diego, replied. He closed his eyes and relaxed his head back on the pillows while he tried to collect himself.

"I'll make sure of it," Victoria reassured their friend. Diego shot her a dirty look.

Doctor Hernandez chuckled. "I saw that. I'm _order__ing_ you to stay put. Rest," and turning to Victoria, he continued. "Let me know if he has any difficulty in breathing, or bleeding from his nose or mouth. Call me if you need me for either one of them."

"Felipe has set up a room for you so you won't have to ride all the way back into town again in the dark. I'll show you to your room," she instructed him, now walking over to the door where the doctor now stood. She turned to Diego, "You stay put!"

He shot her another dirty look. She expected that his outburst would have left him too exhausted and hurting too much to do much else. He remained quiet, still trying to get control of the pain. He was breathless and exhausted, and she could see him mentally working to grasp or ignore the pain.

She looked saucily at Diego as she took the doctor by the arm and led him down the hall. She stopped in front of the guest room door, and turned back to face the doctor.

"I had not intended to tell him; I was crying when he woke up, and he figured it out. He's upset and feeling guilty; feels none of this would have happened if Zorro had never been created. He's blaming what has happened to his father on himself," she told him softly.

"I thought this might come up. But I am not Padre Benitez. Don Diego has endured a lot for this secret, for years, and we may _never_ know everything he has sacrificed. This pueblo would never have survived without the help of Zorro. He did what he felt needed to be done to protect us all, especially you three. Many people would not be alive without the things Zorro has done. Tomorrow I will make the padre aware, and have him come by to visit our friend."

"Thank you. Good night. Hopefully the rest of it will be quiet," she whispered, turning and disappearing back quickly down the hall.

She returned to see Diego's eyes starting to droop. She gave him more of the water with a dose of laudanum, and then leaned in to kiss him quickly and deeply. He groaned in response. She chuckled, "Felipe is with your father. I checked on him for you. He is sleeping. Te adoro, mi corazon."

"I think…you are enjoying my…helpless state much…too much…I love you, too…" he said groggily as he drifted off to sleep.

She curled up on the cot Felipe had put in the room against the wall. With the two patriarchs ill, they wanted to be nearby if needed.

Victoria was startled awake by a noise. She sat up to see Diego drenched in perspiration, delirious, and trying to sit up, but being hindered by the corset. Jumping up, she ran to his side and tried to push him back down into the bed. "No, Diego, you can't get up!" She could tell it was hurting him to try, but in his delirium, he wasn't registering the pain.

Felipe heard her yell, and also came running, as did the doctor. Felipe was better able to hold him down while she grabbed his face so he would look at her. "Felipe will get your father. But it will be a minute. Doctor Hernandez tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a glass of liquid. Drink some water, to help bring down your fever." She put the glass at his lips and practically poured the beverage into his mouth. He swallowed, though hesitantly.

"You will…get my father," he said. His eyes were glazed; he was still agitated, but starting to settle back down into pillows. She reached over and grabbed a cloth from the nightstand, wet it, and began wiping his glistening, fevered forehead.

"Yes, he is Ok," she said soothingly. She waited while he drifted back off to sleep from the sleeping draught the doctor had quickly prepared. "I hated lying to him, but I didn't know what else to do to get him to settle down. I was afraid he would hurt himself more. I think I heard another rib break earlier," she added guiltily, having forgotten in her fright at the time.

"I know, and unfortunately, your lie may have been the best for now. I was afraid his fever might go back up. His wounds look good. It could be a reaction from the blood transfusion or the stress, however I think we are past those; but more than likely it is pneumonia. Let's get some wet rags on him and lightly cover him once again to cool him off. We are already doing all we can for the ribs at the present. We'll just have to watch for any bleeding when he breathes, and try to keep him quiet," the doctor instructed. "Just keep giving him the laudanum and the sleeping draught if they're needed."

After an hour of wiping him down, his fever had come down and he was not as restless. Feeling it safe once again, Felipe returned to Don Alejandro's room, and the doctor turned in again after checking in on the older don. This time Victoria just curled up next to Diego on top of the covers, so she could feel him move if he were to wake again. It was turning out to be a very long night.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Diego's fever raged on through the next day, but now he remained quiet. Both of them exhausted, Victoria and Felipe continued Diego's treatments together, resting when possible at the bedsides of their ill loved ones.

Diego did not wake at all during that time, the relapse apparently taking much out of him. During the night, Victoria thought he might have been awake as she found his hand over hers, and once his arm was over her. She had not slept much, dozing only at intervals, as she feared he would become delirious again. She had rested next to him to be alerted should he stir or try to get up again.

She woke up again at sunrise, his arm awkwardly over her shoulder and waist. She ran her hand over his face lightly; his fever had broken. The sheets were soaked under him from the perspiration of his fever finally breaking. He would feel better after they bathed him and changed the sheets.

Actually hungry this morning, she slipped out from under his arm to go to the kitchen to ask that some breakfast be brought to his room, and brought back some hot water so she could wash. She felt like cooking for a distraction, and actually missed it, but was afraid to leave him alone for too long. She washed what she could reach without removing her clothes. She would try to fit in a more relaxing and thorough job later. As tired and worried as she was, she was surprised her mood seemed somehow lighter today.

Maria brought the food tray, and called to her softly through the partially open door. She went over to receive the tray, thanking her. Turning back into the room with the tray, she looked up to see Diego watching her. Seeing him awake once again, her mood was definitely improved. Smiling playfully, she went over and set the tray down on the table next to the bed, then sat next to him.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, kissing him deeply.

"Good morning," he whispered hoarsely.

"How long have you been awake, and how do you feel this morning?"

"Long enough to…wish I wasn't trapped…in this bed…but still tired," he returned playfully, but his voice lacked much energy. Speaking still initiated a coughing spasm, which left him sore and exhausted, but these episodes had been getting fewer and easier, thanks to the treatments.

"Hold on to that first thought," she said, running her hands over his shoulders teasingly, but truly basking in the fact he was awake again. "Would you like some breakfast, some solid food maybe?"

"Hmm…," swallowing hard, trying hard to ignore his feelings, "I am rather hungry," he said, his voice raspy from lack of use and arousal. The look in his eyes suggested more than physical hunger, however. She chose to try and ignore these thoughts.

"That sounds encouraging. Your fever broke during the night. Let's get a dry blanket under you so that you won't be lying on these wet sheets, just until we can get them changed. I don't want you getting sick again," she suggested. "Then I'll switch places with Felipe and he can bathe and clothe you and we'll get your sheets changed," she told him, still cheerful. "Hopefully, your fever won't be going back up." Folding the blanket she had used during the night and keeping him covered, she had him roll as far as he could from side to side until she could get the dry blanket under him. Then taking the fork, she cheerfully speared a bite of egg and offered it to him.

"How's my father?" he asked, accepting the bite.

"Eat a few more bites, and if you _promise_ to stay put, I will check on him," she told him, feeding him a few more bites then offering him some juice. "But Doctor Hernandez has stayed the last two days here, and I'm sure he can tell you more than I can. I know he will be in soon."

As she finished speaking, Felipe came in, signing that the doctor was in with Don Alejandro.

Diego smiled at his young friend, "Thank you…how are you?"

Felipe smiled back, glad to see his father awake. **I'm good, now that you are home and awake. **

She turned to him and smiled, "Good morning, how was Don Alejandro's night?"

**Quiet. He slept. _He_ did not give me any trouble. ** Felipe looked playfully at his father then at her, smiling with a wink.

"What?" Diego asked innocently.

"Your fever went quite high night before last, and you were upset about your father…you were delirious and kept trying to get out of bed," she told him honestly.

"Sorry," Diego said bashfully, and added softly, "I really don't remember." She could tell that he was getting tired again, but was fighting the urge to go back to sleep. She knew he wanted to talk with Doctor Hernandez about his father. He looked at her, but she couldn't help the suspicious and worried look on her face. She didn't want him to tire himself out.

Doctor Hernandez appeared at the open door, knocking as he looked in then entered. "Good morning! How are we today?"

Everyone looked at Diego. "Apparently…I was not a good patient…last night…but I do feel better today," he said quietly, shyly.

The doctor ran his hand over his forehead. "Well, you don't feel warm this morning. That is good. Are you nauseated at all, short of breath?"

"No, and…Victoria even fed me…some solid breakfast…How's my father?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm talking about _you_ now. We will talk about your father in a few minutes when I'm done," the doctor continued. Victoria watched the interaction between the two, and was unable to suppress a giggle at the way the doctor dismissed Diego's question. "Have you tried to sit up any more than this since you have been home?" referring to his current height in bed.

"No, I've rather been out since then…I don't remember much of…yesterday or last night," Diego admitted.

"I know that you are still weak, and had a relapse only the night before. As those episodes are getting less frequent, we are going to work like they are behind us, and we'll just deal with them when and if they occur again. You have now been in this bed for a very long time. My experience with pneumonia is that patients do much better if they can get up, or sit up frequently at least. Being confined to bed seems to aggravate and worsen the condition. Talking will also become easier the more you heal and the pneumonia improves. How is your arm? Have you tried moving it at all?" the doctor continued to question. The wise and observant physician could see that his patient's eyelids were getting heavy, but that he was fighting going back to sleep.

"Not that I remember," Diego answered.

"Well, let me get everyone to step out for a few minutes while I check you out, and _then_ we will talk about your father," the doctor instructed. He closed the door after the last one was out and returned to the bedside.

"Now, let me look at this shoulder. How does it feel—_honestly_?" He looked sternly at Diego as he removed the dressing. "This looks well enough that I think we will leave it uncovered."

Diego looked up at him sheepishly. "It feels fine."

"Let's see you move it—slowly," Doctor Hernandez instructed.

Diego first moved the shoulder up, down and around as best he could while lying down. He then reached out with his arm. He tried to hide the grimace, but the wise doctor caught the flash of discomfort. Diego continued to move the arm and shoulder around, though it was obvious it was painful. The exertion had tired him obviously even more.

"It's ok. The movement will come back, and be less painful as you work it more. I want you to start moving it purposely several times a day. _DO NOT OVERDO!_ I think that the blood transfusion I gave you from your father may have helped, and hopefully, your fevers are behind us now. You can be warned, though; I know who I'm talking to." He frowned sternly at Diego.

Diego looked at his friend in suspicious surprise. "You know—_what_?"

"Your secret; I'm guessing that because of it you are _fiercely_ independent, to the point of pushing yourself too hard; but I'm guessing, too, that independence has helped to keep you alive." He paused. "Your secret is safe. We, the pueblo, owe you a lot. For this, you are a dear friend, but, above all else, it is _you_ who is important to us." He playfully added with a chuckle, "The doctor orders you to take care of yourself."

"Yes sir," Diego said shyly, the surprise making him unsure how to answer.

"Let me see these ribs. You've had lots of injuries in the past, as the scars can attest, that I have not treated. I don't know if you have had broken ribs before. These, my dear boy, will take a long time to heal. I suspect that every rib on this side has been cracked and at least two or three were actually broken. Victoria and your father really did a good job preventing you from puncturing your lung while you were so delirious in the cabin." The physician continued to talk as he unlaced the corset and started looking at the bruises. He palpated over the ribs, eliciting a loud painful gasp from his patient. He looked at Diego. "This recovery will take a long time, Diego, mainly because of these ribs, but also because of the amount of blood you lost. The ribs will take the longest to heal, and puncturing a lung will be a danger for a long time—even months. This recovery will probably be longer than any injury you have had to endure; if you don't behave, it will take even longer, and that's if you don't relapse."

Diego tried to listen intently to what was being said. He watched the doctor as he worked, not saying a word, even as the physician retied the corset. His eyelids were getting heavier, but he wanted to hear about his father.

"You almost died, Diego. You are healing, but I would not say that you are out of the woods just yet. The tension, both from the attack itself, and from worrying about you, has caused your father to suffer from an attack of severe stress. _You_ need to behave so your father can recover, too," the doctor continued.

"Is this…a guilt trip? I must have…done a lot of talking…while I was delirious… Who else knows?" Diego questioned shyly.

"Yes, it is; those two in the next room and Padre Benitez know. I think that only Victoria figured it out by things that were said back in the cabin. The padre figured it out by deduction, me by my exam, and I'm guessing that Felipe already knew, didn't he? I'm speculating that your father does not know yet. They and your father all put their heads together to help save you. So, I will find out pretty quickly if you are not following my orders to take it easy. Know that you are very important to them," the doctor admitted, smiling.

"Sounds like a conspiracy…Did Victoria or Felipe put you…up to this?" Diego wore a tired, shy smile back as he spoke, his head sinking back into the pillow.

"No, but I do mean it. Let's try sitting up a little. Let me raise you up a little and see how you do with that. I will help you; tell me immediately if you start feeling any way odd."

Diego rolled to his right side to use his good arm to help as best as he could. The doctor slid one arm behind his patient for support while he tried to place pillows behind his shoulders with the other. Diego only made it half way up before his color whitened and he had to be lowered back down to the bed, panting and perspiring.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you going too far just yet. I'll have Felipe raise your pillows some each day so your body can adjust. Drink plenty of water and juice, and eat some solid foods; work your arm, but for now, stay in bed. I'll get the others so I can tell everyone about Alejandro."

He opened the door for Victoria and Felipe to enter. The doctor motioned to the chairs and both sat. "As always, thank you for your patience. I'll start with Diego. I feel like I rather repeat myself when I refer to my findings, but I want to know of any improvements due to your hard work. His shoulder wound is healing, and I think it is well enough to leave it undressed. I've instructed him to work his arm and shoulder as in usual light daily activities. His ribs look as well as we could expect, but again, they will take months to heal. I think we should leave the corset on for now. We can untie it long enough to bathe him, while he is _lying down._ His breathing sounds good, so we are going to try to work toward getting him out of this bed. For now, we can hope that his fevers are behind us._"_

He turned toward Felipe, knowing how close Felipe and Diego were, and continued his instructions. "Felipe, we need to try to acclimate his body to being in an upright sitting position. To start with, just raise his head with pillows for about thirty minutes three times per day. We will gradually increase this as he gets to feeling better and is awake more, progressing to sitting in a chair, then eventually to standing. But due to the blood loss, it will take his body a long while to make up the difference in what we gave him and what he needs. Until then, he will feel dizzy." He turned to Diego, to make his point, "it will be slow going until then."

"Now, as for your father, I gave him a sleeping draught the night he became ill and had Felipe continue to give it to him on a schedule because I wanted him to sleep. Lack of sleep and the fact he pushes himself way too hard does not help him. The events of the last few weeks have not helped; but this might have occurred anyway," he again looked at Diego, "because he does push himself so hard, even under normal conditions."

Victoria watched Diego, seeing him look down at the covers as the doctor was speaking. She braced herself for any anger coming her way from Diego regarding any feelings of his she had shared with the doctor.

"He should be awake later today, but I want him to stay in bed and rest for the next couple of days. He will have the meds nearby if he feels another attack coming on. Keeping him from pushing himself may be a very hard task."

Victoria spoke up. "I plan to stay on to help out for as long as needed. I will keep an eye on both of them."

Felipe smiled as he looked first at Diego then at her. He had told her already that he was glad for her presence at the hacienda. Diego's current facial expression confirmed he was also glad that she was staying.

The doctor smiled, too. "I'm glad to hear that. I think _all _of these stubborn de la Vega men need a strong female presence to keep them in line."

She blushed, replying, "I will do my best."

The doctor laughed. "I have faith. They may just listen to you. Since everyone is as well as can be expected at the moment, I am going to head back to town. Call me if they give you a hard time. You should have plenty of medicine here, for both Don Alejandro and Don Diego, and sleeping draughts for both if needed. Don't hesitate to give it to them if they need it."

"Thank you and we won't. I'll see you out," she politely told the physician, as she walked him to the front door.

Felipe went to the kitchen to get hot water to bathe Diego, returning with the hot water and clean sheets. He was rather surprised upon his return to see that his father was still awake, as tired as he was. He was well aware of his determination, so he watched him suspiciously. He helped Diego to bathe, but Diego still had said very little. He rolled from side to side as much as he was able to allow Felipe to change the sheets. Freshly shaved, bathed and in a clean dry bed, he had remained silent, and Felipe began to worry. Maybe he had overtired his father and friend.

**Are you OK? You are very quiet,** Felipe signed, touching Diego on the arm to get his attention.

Diego looked up. "I'm sorry…I've been thinking...I can't go there,…and Father can't…come here, and I'm trying to think of some way we can communicate," he said, still pensive.

Felipe looked at him with an amazed look. Diego, to be so intelligent, could be so stupid at times. **Send written notes,** he signed.

Diego chuckled lightly, which started a coughing spasm, at which he groaned in discomfort.

Felipe, slightly annoyed, signed, **It's better than nothing, and it works for me.** He began to smile. **You don't seem to have a better idea.**

Diego looked at him, a tired, smile on his face. "I know it does, and…no, I guess I don't… Can you let me know…when he awakens?"

Felipe nodded. Seeing that his father was really showing his fatigue now, he instructed him to rest, and then he would help him to sit up more and send a note to his father if he was awake. As Felipe started to clean up, Diego looked at him, smirking, "Yes, mother."

Felipe looked at him with a half smile and started to reach out toward

Diego's head to playfully swat him, but stopped halfway and pointed his finger at him instead. He didn't want to hurt his father, and knew that he was overtired already and needed to rest.

After resting for a couple of hours, Victoria notified Felipe that Diego had awakened. She watched for a few minutes as the two interacted before heading into sit with the elder don. Felipe helped Diego sit up more in the bed and propped him with pillows. When he was questioned, Diego said he was OK. Felipe then instructed him to work his arm, standing nearby to help if needed.

Diego was doing well at the moment to even be sitting halfway up in the bed. Felipe had noticed a greatly paler color come to his father's face as they sat him up, saw the beads of perspiration on his upper lip and brow; but Diego didn't complain. He didn't even groan. But Felipe really hadn't expected that he would, so he wasn't sure how truthful Diego was being when he said there were no problems.

Diego saw Felipe looking at him, pulled his head up from the pillows behind him and lifted his left arm slightly off the bed. "Really, I'm fine. Can you check…on my father, please, and send...Victoria back in? I'm sure…that Father will feel better if he is cleaned…up, too, if he hasn't been already." Diego sounded slightly irritated.

Continuing to look at him for a moment more before leaving, Felipe finally nodded. He was glad to see the relationship between Diego and Victoria so relaxed, but he was also a little hurt at the abrupt dismissal. He also knew his father, however, and he realized that this would be one of _many_ temper flares during the intolerably long (to Diego) recovery ahead. Brushing his feelings aside, he turned to go to relieve Victoria and tend to Don Alejandro.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

After leaving Felipe and Diego as they worked, Victoria sat and stared thoughtfully, looking at the proud old don sleeping before her, her mind racing. Although he was pale, his breathing was easy and he did not appear uncomfortable or in pain at present. This was far different than last night. She had been so scared they were going to lose him. Without Diego to help with the ranch, how were they going to get Don Alejandro to take it easy? Felipe can help, but everyone still thinks he is deaf and mute, and therefore probably wouldn't listen or take him seriously. Besides, Felipe probably has never had to run the ranch alone before. But then, dealing with Diego and the antics of Zorro probably hadn't been any easier. But Zorro didn't ride every day. At least she knew how to run a business; this should not be much different, or she could hope anyway. Her girls would just have to continue to run the tavern and she and Felipe would just have to do what they could around here. They could follow Don Alejandro's directions until he was able to be up.

Felipe touched her shoulder and snapped her out of her reverie. She looked back at him, smiling. "Is he behaving himself? He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?"

Felipe smiled and shook his head. **He's trying, but I think _I _could take him today. I can sit with Grandfather; he wants to see you.**

"So he's trying to be cantankerous. Hmmm, sounds like maybe I should spar with him. I'm sure that even I could take him," she added playfully as she got up to leave.

**I'm sure, too. I wouldn't want to try a round with you,** he countered back playfully.

"Chicken," she replied back lightheartedly as she left the room.

Diego had to rest for a few minutes after Felipe left, before he could work his arm. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, deep in concentrated thought.

Victoria came to the door and peered in. He had apparently not heard her, as his eyes were still closed. He was clenching and opening his hand. His color was pale, and she could see light perspiration dusting his lip as she approached the bed. She reached forward and began to gently massage his temples. His eyes flew open in surprise.

"I'm sorry, mi amor. I didn't mean to scare you. You looked rather uncomfortable. Did Felipe tire you out?" She spoke softly, continuing to massage his temples as she sat down next to him.

"No, just thinking about you and how…much I missed you," he lied. In truth, he was more exhausted than he was willing to let on, and was really fighting sleep.

"I missed you, too, but you know I won't be far. I was in with your father while Felipe helped you to sit up. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, now that you're here. How's my father?" he managed to strain out.

"Mi corazón, I would not lie to you. We will tell you if there are changes. We know how important it is for you to know, and we want you to be still. He continues to sleep. Doctor Hernandez gave him the same sleeping draught he gave you. He was really exhausted before this happened, so he probably was so tired that he is now just getting the sleep that he really needed."

Diego gazed into her eyes. "I'm just so worried, and it is so frustrating to…not be able to get up and go to him." He paused a few moments, still gazing intently on the sight of her. "I love you so much; more than life itself...I'm sorry I put you through this."

She looked at him, and answered him with an adamant tone, "I know you are frustrated and we will do what we can to help you _both_ heal. You did what you felt was needed to try and keep us safe. I understand that now. I just hate that you had to go through all this for this secret."

"You're not mad? And … how did you … figure it out?" he asked quietly, playing with the covers and looking down before looking back up at her.

"I was angry at first, but not anymore. If you want me to, I can get mad for you later," she added smiling. "In your delirium, you said things only Zorro would know. Then there is the scar from that musket wound I stitched up that time. Remember? It cleared up any doubt I had." She continued to gaze at him, and reached forward to hold his hand.

"Would you have told Ramiro Zorro's identity…if you had known?"

She turned his hand loose and started playing with the covers herself, watching her hands, but with a far off look in her eyes. "Diego, you are my best friend. I hated seeing them beat you and not be able to stop it. I realize now Ramiro would have killed you anyway, even if we had told him," she paused, her face pale. "I understand now why you didn't tell us." She paused again for a moment before continuing, trying hard not to cry with the memory of that ordeal.

"To tell or not would have been a hard decision. I don't want to ever _lose_ you now that I have found you, and I don't want to be left in any waywithout you either. _But,_ Don Alejandro was there. I couldn't, and wouldn't, let anything happen to him. For him, no, I would not have told. But know this; I would have died inside if they had killed you."

He used his good hand to bring her face and lips to his and kissed her deeply. "I forgive you. I love you. Don't leave me, ever. Please…marry me?"

She smiled as tears filled her eyes, "I have always loved you; I just didn't know that _he_ was _you_. I thought I was starting to go crazy, falling in love with two men. I'm glad you and he are one in the same. _You_ are everything to me. And yes, most definitely yes, I will marry you!"

His eyelids were starting to droop. "Enough excitement, mi corazón. You know that I am close by. Sleep now, and heal so we can see that wonderful day soon." She kissed him, then her fingers, pressing them gently to his lips, silencing any more voiced thoughts. She then helped to lower his head so he could rest better.

He slept most of the afternoon, awake only for brief periods, in which time Felipe helped to elevate him up again, worked his arm, and helped him eat. He managed to sleep quietly all night. Victoria slept on a cot next to his bed, finally getting a good night sleep herself.

The next morning arrived quietly. As had become their routine, Felipe was in with Diego, finishing his bath and changing his sheets. She sat with Don Alejandro, daydreaming at the moment, the fatigue catching up with her again. The older don had not awakened yet, not fully. He had muttered a few things in his sleep, but otherwise had slept.

In her drowsy state, she had missed the look on his face, thinking he was still dreaming. Realization was once again dawning on the old don. His son, Diego, _was Zorro_! He had taken a brutal beating and not uttered a word over an identity he alone could give!

He climbed the depths from unconsciousness with this realization, and pain once again lanced through his chest. He was suddenly drenched with perspiration, his groan bringing Victoria back to reality. He clutched his chest as she screamed. No one else in the house seemed to notice that Felipe had heard the scream and came running. Maria appeared at the door, too, but was told they would let her know if they needed her to send for the doctor.

Victoria began wiping the elder man's face to relax him while Felipe prepared his medicine and gave it to him.

At the same time, they heard a loud noise and a frustrated cry coming from Diego's room. She understood, but why couldn't he stay still!? He was worse than trying to keep up with a toddler! Seeing that Felipe had this situation under control, she shouted, "I'll go," and ran to Diego's room to find him colorless and wobbly, sitting on the side of the bed. In his effort to get up, he had knocked his glass of water to the floor, shattering the glass.

Running to the bedside, she stood before Diego, preventing any further attempts to get up. "Please, Diego!" she cried. "No, you can't get up! You will fall! The water glass fell and now there is broken glass and water all over the floor. Now, _please_ lie down!"

Swaying even though he was sitting, he continued to desperately try to get up. Now drenched in perspiration and chalky white, Diego grasped her arms and was weakly trying to pull up, pleading in frustration, "Please, I have to go to…my father, Victoria! You…screamed; something is wrong! This is all…happening because of me! It's my fault!" The strain caused a violent coughing spasm, further weakening his struggles. The coughs were so deep, she was afraid that he would start retching, if not break more ribs.

Felipe came in, lifting Diego's legs as she pushed his shoulders back into the bed. She was flooded with relief at his sudden presence and assistance. Diego kept mumbling, almost crying, "No, no please…let me go to my father!" Unable to do much more, he collapsed back into the bed. Felipe ran to the kitchen to get another glass of water, while she cleaned the broken glass and spilled water away from the bedside with a towel until they could get Diego settled. All the while she talked to him, watching if he were to try to get up again. Returning with the glass and water, Felipe mixed a dose of the sleeping draught and pain medicine into the liquid, "Here, Father. Drink this," he said quickly, without thinking.

Glazed, shocked eyes looked back as Diego unconsciously swallowed the beverage she practically poured into his mouth. Drinking most of the liquid, he reached up with his good hand to wave off the glass. He never took his eyes off Felipe. Weakly, settling back into the pillows, he reached toward his son.

"You spoke…" Diego gasped. Felipe grasped his father's outstretched hand.

Felipe blushed deeply, and with a shy smile, answered, "Yes, it was to have been your birthday present next month. Happy Birthday… a bit early."

Victoria quietly moved to other side of the bed and stood back, watching the interaction between the two men in front of her. Tears of pride and joy threatened to spill over and down her cheeks.

Diego began to relax as the medicine was absorbed into his system. Without realizing it, Felipe had effectively distracted Diego with his speech from his father's current condition.

"How long…have you been able…to speak?" Diego asked softly, his eyelids starting to droop once again. Felipe sat next to his father in the chair, and Diego further relaxed.

"A couple of months after you heard me speak the first time, I tried again. I stuttered badly, and couldn't pronounce some words. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue. But I did, and worked on it in secret, practicing, planning to surprise you on your birthday next month." He grinned as he looked back at his father. "Toronado keeps secrets very well."

Diego's eyes kept closing on him, and they could tell he was losing his battle with sleep. With his eyes now closed, he chuckled, and then coughed. "Yes, he can…I should have guessed." His statement finished as almost a mumble, and then he spoke up slightly before finally fading off, "I'm proud of you… Thank you. It's the best…"

Felipe looked over at Victoria as Diego drifted off, grinning slightly. "Oh well, so much for next month."

"Well, you definitely got his mind off his father," she chuckled. "I told you he would like it." She returned to the other side of the bed as Felipe rose.

"I'll go back in with Grandfather and relieve Maria. She came running in when she heard you scream, then offered to stay when we heard the noise from in here. I guess I can tell _him_ about my surprise now, too. I hope he won't be angry about our little lie. I'm sure he will now know it was me that he heard that day he caught us talking."

"I'm sure he will understand once he hears your reason," she smiled at her hopefully soon-to-be son. "He will be so proud of you, too."

"We shall see." Felipe returned the smile as he turned to leave, promising to check on them later.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The rest of the day went quietly with both of the older de la Vega men asleep. Victoria and Felipe continued on with the routine of treatments for Diego.

Alejandro slept throughout the day. Felipe was at his side when not helping with Diego. He offered his Grandfather water at intervals, too, or continued with his studies at his grandfather's bedside. Victoria would come to briefly look in on them when she had the chance and felt it safe to leave Diego for a moment. Maria would sit with Don Alejandro without questions when Felipe needed to tend to Toronado.

Maria came to them individually to let them know that she had fixed a light dinner, but didn't expect them to be very hungry. Felipe stopped by to tell Victoria he would fix them both a tray and would bring one to her. When he returned, they sat briefly to eat in each other's company.

"Has Father been awake again?" Felipe asked quietly.

"No, but he has been mumbling, and restless. I can tell he is still upset about his father; I can make that much out. I'm worried," she admitted while rather playing with her food.

"I know. But his health is what is most important, and it probably would not be wise for him to be up and try to go to see Grandfather yet," he confirmed in between his own nibbled bites of fruit and cheese.

"How's Don Alejandro? Has he been awake?" she asked quietly.

"No, he too has been mumbling, but I can't really make out what is being said."

"If he doesn't wake soon, we will have to make some decisions, or at least talk about the ranch. It will probably run itself for a few more days; maybe he will be awake by then and can tell us what needs to be done. You probably know more about the proper management of the ranch than you think, having worked with both of them," she said confidently and simply, drinking some of her lemonade.

Felipe looked down at his plate. "I know. I just don't really want to think about that yet. Thinking about it makes it seem as if neither will recover. But I do realize it needs to be discussed and planned out. I just can't think about that right now," he told her, looking down, a slight note of sadness in his voice, replacing and then playing with the fruit on his plate.

"Don't worry; when the time comes we will do it together." She reached over Diego to touch Felipe's hand, smiling sadly in support and understanding. They finished eating in silence. The only sounds were Diego's cough and responsive groan of discomfort.

She offered to take the trays to the kitchen so she could stretch her legs, and to get fresh water, while Felipe went back to sit with the older don. She returned to find Diego more-or-less standing, hunched over, clinging to the tall bed post at the foot of his bed, wobbly and ashen, and determined once again to go and see his father. His eyes were closed to try and shut out the dizziness, and his breath was coming in short, quick gasps.

"Felipe!" she called as she ran to the bedside to stand before her stubborn patient. "Where do you think you are going?! You _can't_ be up. Madre de Dios! Diego, I can't believe you! Why is it so important? You could fall, or worse, die!" She reprimanded Diego for his efforts.

"I need to…see my father and…you aren't going…to stop me!" Diego bellowed weakly in between gasping breaths, the strain causing him to cough again, which in turn made him sit back on the edge of the bed, still clutching the bedpost in support.

"Father, lie down right now! And don't raise your voice to Victoria!" Felipe corrected as he entered the room and approached the bed.

Diego's eyes flew open as he paused in his efforts, still unused to hearing his son speak at all, let alone being talked to in this manner by him. "Please…I won't stop trying…until I get to see him." His voice wavered, his white-knuckled grip on the bedpost giving away just how difficult it was for him to remain upright. Victoria grabbed him gently and pulled him against her to steady him, holding him there, and then looked at Felipe, while they decided what to do. Diego weakly wrapped his arms around her for support, and looked to Felipe, pleading, "Please…help me. I have…to see him." He closed his eyes again to stave off the continuing dizziness.

"We can't," she said to both men, now looking at Felipe.

Felipe put one hand on her arm and one on Diego, speaking to her but staring disgustedly at Diego. "He's right about one thing. He _will_ continue to try until he makes it. I don't like it any more than you do, but if we help him, at least he may be less likely to hurt himself."

Victoria gave Felipe an unhappy look, but added, "I definitely _don't_ like it, but I guess helping him would be easier than fighting him." She paused while they both thought. "But how do we get him there?" She questioned, her voice shaking in frightened uncertainty.

"Maybe we can sit him in the chair and glide it into the other room; it should slide easily across the tile. I will get one of the men to help if you are OK for the moment," Felipe stated. "One of us can pull the chair from the front, while the other pushes it from the back."

"It _sounds_ doable," she replied hesitantly, still not convinced.

"Will you be OK until I get back?" Felipe asked her again, not certain he should leave them in their current position, knowing fully how heavy his father was. But if Victoria could keep Diego in his current position until Felipe returned with help, it would make it easier to get him into the chair.

"I'm fine. Are you OK, Diego? Do you need to lie down until he gets back?" she questioned uncertainly.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head, which was still against her body for support. His eyes were still shut tight.

"I'll hurry." Felipe dashed out of the room, leaving the two in a position that would have been extremely scandalous under any other circumstances.

"Diego, are you sure you _have_ to do this _now_? I'm scared you'll do too much and have a setback," she questioned, her voice still shaking.

"Yes, I need to…see him; I _have _to…talk to him…I will be fine," he confirmed adamantly, repeating himself, and still leaning heavily against her, his eyes still closed.

"Your father probably is not even awake. Felipe says he hasn't been awake since he initially became ill," she said, trying to dissuade him, but was aware she was failing. She was getting tired from supporting his heavy weight, but would never say so. She knew that Felipe would hurry.

"I will be fine. I have to…see him in case…something worse happens…please. I have to," he repeated in between his labored breaths.

Felipe came back in with Manuel behind him. The ranch hand paused for a moment, his eyes widening as he tried (unsuccessfully) to hide his shock at Don Diego's appearance. Though some of the milder bruises had faded, the more severe bruising was still very apparent, as was the fact that the young don had probably lost a good twenty pounds since he had been ill. He was far too thin. Nor did it escape Manuel's notice that Señorita Escalante and Don Diego were rather "entwined" in what would have been a scandalous position under any other circumstances.

Victoria noticed Manuel's reaction and quickly spoke up. "Manuel, he's insisting on seeing his father, but he is still very weak. If we can get him into a chair and slide it across the tile floor into Don Alejandro's room, we can briefly let him visit, at least for a few minutes. Maybe then he will actually rest. Can you help us?"

"Si señorita, I can." Victoria stepped back after Diego nodded that he was ready to move. He swayed as the two men quickly stepped into her place to prevent him from falling. Together, the men transferred him into an armchair and slid him to the elder don's bedside.

Victoria followed the trio, a myriad of emotions bouncing around in her mind. She was angry, shaking inside, scared, yet determined to be strong. The more she thought about how unsafe this action was, the angrier she got. He could have fallen and reinjured himself if she had not walked back in when she did, or he could still die, just from getting up too soon!

After they got him to his father's bedside, Diego pleaded, "Slide me closer, please...I have to…see him, be…near him."

"You've seen him, Diego. You can see he's resting comfortably. We need to get you back to bed!" Victoria demanded.

"No!...I want to sit…here for a few minutes," Diego shouted, in a surprisingly strong voice, between his gasps, not looking at them. "I'm OK; I need…a few minutes with him…_alone,_" he added more softly, his anxious eyes never leaving his sleeping father.

"But you are so pale; you may pass out!" she cried, her panic level continuing to rise.

"I'm OK," he again assured her, his temper flaring; but he held it in control, aware to whom he was talking, and not wanting to startle his father. The adrenaline that was flowing through him now that he was at his father's side seemed to give him temporary strength.

Felipe quietly took Victoria's arm, gently pulling her toward the door. She reluctantly allowed him to guide her, but looked back at Diego as she walked, watching him.

"Just so you know, I'm _not_ closing the door. I will respect your privacy, but I will be right outside the door, within earshot in case either one of you needs help, and I refuse to do anything differently!" Once outside the door, she stopped where she would be able to hear their voices without actually making out their conversation, so she would be alerted if either were to get into distress.

She looked at Felipe in frustration. "Madre de Dios! I can't believe we let him talk us into this. It could _kill_ him! Has he always been so difficult?!"

Felipe snorted softly, "Yes, he has," with a slight smile. "I know him. Remember, Victoria…he's feeling very out of control of his whole life right now. _Everything_ he has so carefully built over the years, or cared for, has been affected by this situation. There _is_ no talking to him when he is like this. He really would not have stopped trying until he somehow got in here to see his father. But I do know this--he won't _admit_ it, but he _does_ know his limits." He paused for a moment, then added, "He also doesn't like having to be dependent like this, either."

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and gently squeezed his arm. "Thank you for everything you've done. I'm getting to know him more just through you, the side only _you_ have seen. I just love them both, all of you, so much. I can't stand seeing them hurting like this." She peeked back around the doorframe and could see that Diego was annoyed, but she wasn't giving him any other choice, so he had to accept that.

Diego sat looking at his father; Victoria could see a little of the side of his pale face, as he sat holding his father's hand. She could hear him softly talking to his father, but didn't hear Don Alejandro responding. Diego's voice sounded like he was near tears.

"Father, I'm so sorry to…have put you through this…The lies, the secrets, it was…never intended to go on…this long. And now this!... Dios! I tried so hard to…protect you. It was all…done to protect you from…things like this!" He had to pause for a moment while he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Now I've hurt you worse…than I could ever imagine…Jesu Cristo! I'm…so sorry, Father…forgive me…don't leave me…please … I still need you."

Alejandro could hear Diego's voice at his side, but knew that couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. His son should still be in bed. He'd been near death for so long. The old don's eyes slowly opened to reveal that his son was truly next to him.

Diego's eyes were closed now; his large hand was closed around his father's weak one; their joined hands in front of his face as he spoke. Alejandro could see the tears running down his son's cheeks. He watched him quietly; the son unaware he was being watched by the father until Don Alejandro softly spoke. "I love you, Diego." He paused. "You _are_ him, aren't you? I should have known."

Startled, Diego looked at his father, and then closed his eyes again, pushing more tears down his cheeks as he nodded, unable to find the words.

"I understand; I just wish you had told me…Can _you_ forgive _me_?" Alejandro said softly, his voice somewhat strained as the medicines' influence continued to work their magic, and kept him somewhat groggy.

"I have given you…every reason for anything you might have said, or thought of me. You…saw what I wanted you…to see. You were forgiven…for everything years ago…as soon as this all began. I knew…it would not be easy…for any of us," Diego admitted.

Alejandro stared at him. "You could have stopped that beating at any time, but you didn't."

"Ramiro and people like him—would have still killed…both of you after you gave…him what he wanted…It was a risk…If you didn't know, you couldn't…tell, so he might let you live…I couldn't let him kill you…I knew the risks…I was willing to accept them," Diego told him flatly, his choppy, strained breaths making his speech difficult.

"The price is—and has been, _too high_…You love Victoria…You need to marry her… You have been so alone," Alejandro said, obviously tiring.

"I've not been so alone…I've had you and Felipe," Diego countered.

"Diego, it's obvious from what I have seen these last few weeks how much you and Victoria love each other…You need a female presence … to complete your life, to start a family…The years I had with your mother were the best ever." He paused, exhausted. "Don't argue with me. I _admire_ Zorro, but I _love_ the son I have." Alejandro grimaced more from the strain of talking and fatigue than from any pain.

"Victoria, can you come…here, please," Diego called out without turning around. He looked at his father. "I seemed to have acquired…a shadow with an attitude." He grinned his crooked Zorro grin.

She came up behind him, reaching out and sliding her hand up his back to rest on his shoulder as she stood next to him. As she approached the bedside, she noticed Diego was actually leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and his knees were against the bed. If he could have lain on the bed, she thought he would have. His color had definitely become gray and his eyelids were starting to droop, but he was fighting the fatigue with everything he had.

"We have something…I wanted to tell you when…you got better, but…so you won't worry; she knows…and has accepted me for _me_…not a legend. I need you…to get better so you…can stand at the front of the…church when we get married."

Don Alejandro smiled at both of them. "You can count on it. Welcome to our family, my dear." He gave her a smile and Diego's hand another squeeze. "Go back to bed, son, before you have to climb in here with me."

Victoria leaned forward and gave Don Alejandro a quick but affectionate loose hug, stating, "Thank you, Don Alejandro; and I will get Felipe and Manuel to help slide you back to your bed, Diego. Now that you each know that the other is OK, I expect you _both_ to behave."

Diego smiled at his father. "I told you—a shadow with attitude."

"You love her, son. She's worth it; I've seen that." He now slid his hand along Diego's cheek. "I love you, Diego. Now, go take care of yourself. I will be fine."

Manuel and Felipe came in to slide Diego back to his bed. By the time he made it back to the bed, he was so weak he was unable to help the men at all getting him back into bed. He remained silent, simply clasping Victoria's hand as she sat next to him after he was tucked back in. He coughed several times, moaning with the discomfort. He was totally exhausted, and his eyes were closed.

When she moved, simply to get more comfortable, he must have thought that she was leaving. He jerked awake and groggily spoke up. "Stay with me." "I will. Are you OK?" she asked timidly, frightened.

"Tired; thank you…for helping me," he said in a sleepy, almost imperceptive voice. Eventually his grip loosened on her hand as he fell into a deep, quiet sleep.

Felipe came in to check on them later, and she found (not to her surprise) that Alejandro had also rested more peacefully since the visit. In spite of her very legitimate concerns, it may have been the best possible medicine for both men. Time would tell.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**Note from Smithcrafter:** I told a couple of readers I thought there were going to be 42 chapters total in this story. I was wrong. There are 47. Sorry about that. But we're getting there!!! And for the record, wasn't georgiamomma's last chapter GREAT?? I loved when Felipe was telling Victoria what her presence had meant for HIM while Diego was so ill._

**Chapter 40**

Victoria and Felipe continued to work together for the rest of the day, in their routine to get in three of Diego's "hydrotherapy" treatments, though he never seemed to respond to either the hot or cold towels being applied to his chest. He slept for another whole day. Two days had now passed since the visit between Diego and his father. She was worried whether or not they had done the right thing letting the men visit. Alejandro had been awake some of the day before for brief periods, and had tolerated solid foods. He had not complained of any more pain. He was aware that Diego had not yet awakened, but was not voicing any concerns about the situation yet.

Felipe kept reassuring Victoria that Diego was OK, and not to worry. But she couldn't help it. His color was improving; the bullet wound was healing, as were the bruises, albeit slowly. His breathing was still faster than normal, but even that was somewhat better. The doctor seemed pleased with the progress, even though he had not liked the idea of Diego having been out of bed; but he had to admit that both men had been quieter and calmer since then. Diego just would not wake up.

The second night, in her worry, Victoria was unable to sleep, and woke up early the next morning to sit at Diego's bedside. After a few minutes, still exhausted, she laid her head back down next to him on the bed and dozed off. She awoke a short while later to find his hand over hers.

Felipe brought her breakfast, coffee and juice soon after sunrise. He planned to sit with her to encourage her to eat; she needed to eat.

"Hi," they heard and both turned toward the bed.

"Good morning," they both replied, smiling gratefully.

"That smells good." Diego nodded toward her tray.

She continued to smile. "Are you hungry? Do you feel like eating?" She stabbed a bite of egg with the fork and offered it to him.

"Ummm, that's good. I am hungry," he said as he finished the bite.

She smiled widely. "Here, have some more. I will get more later." She was almost babbling in her excitement as she fed him a second bite.

Felipe laughed at the sudden change. He watched as she continued to feed his father a few more bites, and then as she asked if he would like coffee or juice to wash it down.

"The coffee smells good, but juice, I think. How's my father?" Diego inquired finally.

With that, they both laughed this time at him, that it had taken him so long to ask.

"He's fine," Felipe said, smiling broadly. "He hasn't gotten out of bed yet, but he has been sitting up in bed and eating. He's asleep right now."

"Already? Aren't you letting him do things too quickly? What did Doctor Hernandez say?" Diego questioned, obviously upset.

She and Felipe looked at each other and laughed yet again. "Diego, you have been asleep for two days!" she told him, a true smile on her face.

Diego leaned back into the pillows, stunned. "No, I couldn't have!" He paused. "Really?"

"Yes, Querido, you have. You had me worried again. How do you feel?"

"Better, I believe; except for the cough," he said flatly. His choppy speech even seemed better.

Felipe asked, "How does getting cleaned up, shaved, and fresh sheets sound? And we can work that arm and maybe sit up for a while."

"That sounds good." Victoria beamed with joy, watching as Diego looked at the ceiling, then to Felipe, then back to her. "You're serious…two days?!" he asked again, incredulously.

Felipe answered with a slight chuckle, "Yes, Father, two days; ever since your visit with Grandfather. But it must have been what you both needed; you've both rested much better ever since." He continued to smile. He, too, was glad to see his Father finally awake.

After Diego ate his fill, which wasn't much, Felipe went to get the supplies for the bath, while Victoria remained at Diego's side.

"Are you sure that you are OK?" she asked softly. "I was so worried," She caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm truly as well as I can be…really. I'm sorry I had you so concerned. I guess the stress of worrying about my father, then being up, then going to see him … took more out of me than I expected. But I _had_ to see him. If something had happened to him, I wanted the air clear between us…." He paused, pensive, and catching his breath. "We still have a lot to talk about, but … I told him my secret. I needed to … to finally be honest with him," he finished softly, looking down at the bed.

"How did he take the news that his son is Zorro?" she asked quietly.

"Well, it seems he may have already figured it out, and just needed the confirmation," Diego said shyly.

"He may feel up to a short visit later today or tomorrow. We'll see. We haven't let him do too much, but talking to you seemed to have been the best medicine for him," she commented, now sitting next to him on the bed and holding his hand.

She leaned in for a quick kiss, excitement lighting her eyes. "_My_ dose of medicine is seeing you awake again."

Diego frowned, "Have you been ill?"

"No, no, just worried, and frightened." She gently caressed his cheek again, gazing at him gratefully before she heard Felipe making his way back into the room. "Get cleaned up; I will be back. I will check on your father while you two are busy."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, kissing the backs of her fingers as she stood to leave. Their eyes were the last things to break contact.

She returned later to find Diego sitting up in bed, working his arm, his color pale, but not as much as it had been previously when he sat up. Apparently his long rest had done him good, as even his speech continued to sound stronger.

"Feeling better?" she asked playfully.

"Only when you are here," he returned with a crooked grin.

"There is nothing that makes me happier, either," she replied back, grinning. "But really, you're not as pale as you have been. How's your arm?"

He reached slowly to cup her cheek, intentionally using his left hand, grimacing only slightly. "I told you I would be fine. I made a promise that I intend to keep." He smiled as he slid his hand into her hair behind her head and pulled her gently to him for a very passionate kiss.

They slowly broke apart. She answered huskily, "Yes, you did, so you better hurry and mend. You do have a date to keep. I have to admit," she said softly, "I'm having a hard time remembering my place. I have grown too comfortable, having spent so much time with you. When your father gets better and as you improve, I'm afraid he may limit our time like this together." She hesitated. "I don't know if I can go back to how we were before." She dropped her eyes to the covers as she finished, her voice so soft it was almost imperceptible, unsure how what she had revealed would be taken.

"Querida, it has given me life to have you here. In my heart, we _are _married. I will ask for a betrothal if necessary. I don't want you anywhere else _but_ by my side. I, too, have grown accustomed to your constant presence." He paused, as one side of his mouth rose up in a wicked grin. "I think even my father would have to agree that your being here has been more than welcome to all of us these past weeks."

He was interrupted by a voice from the door. "I don't know what _I_ would have done if you had not been here."

The two turned to see Felipe leaning against the doorframe. He walked on into the room, stopping at the bedside. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think you should know that in the beginning, at the cabin…after seeing how badly Father had been beaten, I was so scared. No one else knew what I knew. I felt so alone. But you had figured it out. When you wrapped your arms around me I felt so safe; you told me I would not be alone anymore. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I needed someone this time who knew: who understood the secret, the load I've carried. You have been a lifeline to _me _these last weeks." He paused, blushing, and then looked down. "I've overstepped my bounds. I'm sorry, but since you were on the subject, I needed to let that be known."

She stood up to face him. "I understood the risks, every time he came to town to see me. The nights I knew he was hurt and I couldn't help, I worried myself sick. I didn't know who he was, where he went, who would care for him. And all this time, you were both right under my nose." She smiled crookedly and looked at them both in a playfully stern manner. They both grinned and shrugged their shoulders back in return. "I should have known that he was in good hands," she said, facing Felipe once again. "I have had feelings for a _very _long time toward you…in a motherly way," she finished shyly.

Felipe reached over and hugged her. "I would _love_ to have you as my mother."

"And I intend to grant that wish," Diego spoke up.

She couldn't contain the grin as she relayed, "I hope that is OK with you," glancing playfully at Felipe. She felt their relationship had really changed in the last weeks, and they had grown closer as they had worked together and gotten to know each other so much better.

"You bet. I look forward to finally calling you 'mother'," he said, winking at his father.

"As soon as we can get these men well," she replied, smiling as her soon-to-be son.

"By the way, do you feel up to a visitor?" Felipe asked his father, a wide grin again washing across his face.

"Father?" Diego asked hopefully.

"He's been asking about you. He sat up in the chair this morning and bathed off, and did well," Felipe informed him.

"Yes, when?" He questioned expectantly.

"Now, perhaps; I'll see how he feels, and it's not that far. For a short visit only, to start with," Felipe told him.

"That's fine. It will be good just to see him," Diego said simply.

"I will check on him, and if he is up to it, we will come on over," Felipe said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, son … for everything. I know that I have not said that nearly enough to you, for all you have done and had to put up with over the years. I know Zorro's activities were not the easiest to have to live with," Diego told him softly.

Felipe paused, and turned back to his father. "You're welcome, and I would not have done it any other way." His grin remained as he turned back to continue on his mission.

Silence prevailed as Diego waited anxiously for his father's arrival.

A few minutes later, they could hear noises in the hallway. Within moments, Alejandro appeared in the doorway. He was still a little pale, but otherwise, he looked in good health. Felipe walked at his side for support, as Victoria brought another chair to the bedside.

"Father, it's good to see you. You look well!" Diego said cheerfully.

Alejandro walked steadily into the room and to the empty chair. He smiled as he paused, looking at his son, then sat down.

"I was glad to hear you finally woke up." He hesitated before continuing. "But I really wasn't worried. After our talk and what we have been through… I knew you would come back to us," he finished, a slightly embarrassed upward curl to his lips.

"They tell me that I have been asleep two days! I'm having a hard time with that. But I feel much better. Even the cough is improving. It is still present, but it is not as painful."

"These two run a very tight ship, in case you are not aware," Alejandro said, hesitant, but lightheartedly. He looked at both Victoria and Felipe, then smiled appreciatively at them both. "They have held everything together around here …" He glanced again at Felipe, then at Diego. He reached over and grasped Felipe's arm. "You should be proud of this young man…"

He paused once more before continuing. "You were nearly beaten to death before my eyes. I find that my son is the town hero, is really engaged, and my grandson is able to speak _and_ hear. _He_ found the book that had the treatments that we have been using on you that are making you well. He is so much wiser…older than his years…I stand _amazed_ by it all."

Felipe spoke up first. "Thank you, Grandfather. A secret of this magnitude forces one to grow up fast. Besides," he sent his father a sideways grin, in a very Zorro-like manner. "I had a good and wise teacher. I would not change a thing."

"I know this has been hard on you. This secret has robbed us both, really all of us, of so much." Diego stopped; he was speaking to Felipe but reached over and took Victoria's hand, without looking for it. "I was wrong to have done that to you; I'm sorry."

"I, too, understood the risks. It _was_ difficult at times. You were not the easiest person to take care of, and there were many times that I did get lonely and scared, although I would never have said so. But _you_ were the one taking the risks; _you_ have the scars. And it was an honor for me to help the town's people anyway I could. Again, I wouldn't have done it any differently."

Victoria sat next to Diego, still holding his hand, listening to the three men talk. It was a good, relaxed, from the heart, air-clearing conversation. She was content to sit and watch her men discuss the concerns and questions that had been ignored between them for years. Misunderstandings, anger, and hurt feelings that had been long present would not all be able to be recalled and healed in these first couple discussions. It would take a long time, but this was a start.

Felipe called an end to the visit so Don Alejandro and Don Diego could rest. Alejandro bid his goodbyes, leaned forward and clasped his son's shoulder. "I love you, son. Let's have no more secrets between us, please?" The older man's eyes were sad, tired, but clear; happy to finally have the misunderstandings between him and his son more out in the open.

"I promise, Father. Zorro had become a terrible burden for us all," Diego said.

"Come on, Grandfather. You both need your rest." Felipe took the elder patriarch by the elbow and began to lead him from the room. "We can visit again later." This promise would give the recuperating men something to look forward to.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Later that day, after Diego had two treatments and both he and his father had had siestas, Felipe helped Diego first to sit on the side of the bed, and then attempt the chair. Victoria sat watching at the bedside, willing to assist if needed. While Felipe helped his father to sit up, she noted that his color paled, and he wobbled, but held his balance with his good arm and the bedpost. Felipe slid the chair close to the bed so that once he was standing, Diego would only have to pivot around and sit, bearing most of his weight on his right foot.

With the extended rest, time, and the treatments, Diego's breathing had slowed as long as he was lying down, and the cough was becoming both less frequent and less painful. But any movement or activity (such as getting up) left him short of breath and exhausted.

He made it to the chair, winded, pale, and briefly unable to talk. He refused to allow Felipe to help him back to bed immediately, insisting that he was going to sit up for a while.

"Are you going to stay with him while he's up?" Felipe asked Victoria. "If so, I'm going to check on Grandfather once more and then get some chores done."

"I'll stay with him, and I'll listen out for Don Alejandro. Tell him to call if he needs anything," she instructed the youth.

"I'll get Maria to listen out for Grandfather, too. He's asleep now, and I would prefer not to leave Father alone." Felipe spoke to her, but winked at his father. A dark scowl on Diego's face was his only reply.

"I'll call then, when he's ready to go back to bed," she assured Felipe. He turned to leave and attend to his waiting duties.

Diego sat quietly in the chair, trying to control his rapid breathing while clenching and releasing his left hand. His color remained pale, his breathing labored and fast. She watched him quietly, giving him time to recover.

Finally after several moments of silence, she asked, "Are you OK?"

Diego could only glare at her until he could answer, still having difficulty catching his breath.

When he didn't respond, she got concerned. "Diego, do I need to call Felipe? Please…speak, nod or sign. Maybe this was too much today." Her voice rose as her concern grew.

"No…I'm OK," he insisted in a 'whispered shout'. Slowly, his breathing was becoming less labored.

"Can I get something for you? Do you need anything?"

"No," he said quietly, his breathing still slower. She offered him a glass of water anyway. He glared at her again, but took several swallows.

She remained quiet, just watching him, not sure she believed he was 'OK'. Finally, he spoke again. "I'm just a little surprised at the effort … needed just to get up and sit in a chair." His frustration was very evident in his voice.

Smiling, she took his hand in hers. "The first time at anything is usually the most difficult. You have come a long way. Even the doctor is pleased; he has cut his visits to once a week." She paused, watching him. "Diego, they very nearly killed you. It will take time. _Please_ be patient."

"Felipe will tell you that patience is not always my strongest trait…especially when I've been hurt," he snapped back, irritated.

"It will _have_ to be for at least the next few weeks. I will see to that. There is no other choice right now," she replied adamantly.

Speechless and exhausted, he could only just look at her. His expression, however, told her he knew she was right.

A few moments of silence passed in which Diego sat clenching and releasing his free left hand, and worked at rotating his stiff shoulder. Concerned about his silence and the far-off look on his face, Victoria spoke up.

"Diego, do you need me to call Felipe? Are you ready to return to bed?" Her voice broke into his wandering thoughts, and he looked up at her. His silence continued to worry her.

Finally he sighed, and one corner of his mouth turned up into a hint of a wry grin. "I'm sorry. No, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? You seem so distant. Or…have I done something wrong? Have I been too pushy?" she asked timidly.

He blushed slightly as he responded. "No, Querida, you haven't. And I am fine, just tired, but I'm _not_ ready to go back to bed yet." He paused, and she waited, sensing that something else was on his mind. After a few more pensive moments, he spoke up again, softly. "I guess I just didn't expect it to be quite so difficult."

Quietly understanding, she squeezed his hand as she replied, "We'll get through it together." Her eyes locked with his. "I love you, forever; and whatever that will bring, as long as we're together, we can handle it."

Victoria's heart fluttered when Diego smiled that crooked Zorro smile, and she wondered how she had ever missed recognizing that same smile on her friend's face. It was so obvious, now that she knew the truth. "Thank you, Querida. I don't know what fate holds for me…but I know it will be better with you by my side."

She smiled in her own wicked manner, leaning over to kiss him passionately. He groaned as she pulled away to sit back on the bed.

"You'd best figure it out quickly. I don't know how long I can behave," she suggested saucily.

"Yes, I should," came the husky reply.

Felipe checked back on them roughly half an hour later and helped Diego back to bed. Exhausted, he quickly fell asleep, while Victoria sat at his side holding his hand. He slept through his final treatment of the day, and then through the night.

* * * * * *

The next day passed quickly, filled with more exhausting assisted pivots to the chair, a short visit later from Alejandro, dinner, and then bedtime. The next week passed in the same manner, with Alejandro recovering and in a more settled mood, taking short walks outside to check with the vaqueros and inquire how the ranch was fairing in his absence. He managed to even fit in short sessions of ranch business without becoming stressed.

The first time Diego stood to take a step or two more than the prior brief seconds to pivot into his chair turned out to be a very frustrating affair for all involved. Alejandro had been sent to rest by Felipe, who, from experience, had occasionally borne (and so expected) the worst of behavior from his father when he was incapacitated in any way, and didn't want Don Alejandro present. Once he was standing up, Diego slowly attempted to straighten, his color paled, and trying to balance on both legs, he was soon gasping with the pain, stiffness and exertion.

"Diego, please take it slowly," Victoria pleaded. She stood to one side of him with a chair in case he became too wobbly. Felipe supported his weaker left side.

"I am!" he shouted in painful aggravation through gritted teeth, as he took his first tentative step with his left foot. He roared out in raw frustration as he placed his weight on his left leg. Beads of perspiration quickly covered his face and body. He slumped in quiet agony, panting, unable to move forward. Felipe helped to support him while he regained his composure.

"Diego, we should wait! Your ribs must not be healed enough!" Victoria teetered at his side as she attempted to help Felipe support him.

Felipe tentatively looked at Diego. "Father?"

Panting, still visibly trying to move his right foot forward but unable to support his weight on his left side, in near tearful frustration, he growled, "I…can't do it!"

Felipe caught his arm and helped to ease him down to the side of the bed. Diego wouldn't look at them, but they could easily sense his anger; it was almost palpable. That admission had been extremely difficult for him to make.

"Diego?" she asked softly.

Felipe kept his hand on Diego's arm for support. When his father didn't answer, he asked, "Father, what do you want to do?"

"I _don't_ want to quit! In the name of the Mother, it is only _one step_!" he yelled, his anger still evident.

"Father, think logically for a moment. You have been in bed for weeks, _literally_, and only up sitting in a chair for limited short periods. You will be extremely stiff and very weak. Let's try again; this time, we will just pivot like we have been doing, but put more weight on your left leg, almost as in baby steps," Felipe encouraged.

"Fine," he answered, almost in an irritated shout.

Felipe eased him up once again, this time with Diego placing more weight on his left leg. He shuffled his pivot, but got down into the chair, wet with perspiration, panting and groaning with the discomfort and exertion.

"That side will be tender because of the ribs and the severe trauma to the muscles there, so we will have to take it slow and just work to increase their strength. I know you don't want to hear it, but you're just going to have to be patient," Felipe instructed his frustrated father.

He finished with a slight chuckle, knowing that his father would be irritated with the 'patience' remark.

"I guess I don't have much choice, do I?" Diego grumbled.

They returned him to bed after about a half hour, then repeated the process a few more times that day, doing better with each attempt. By the time he went to bed for the night, he was at least able to bear weight on the leg without gasping with the extreme discomfort.

It took the better part of another week for him to be able to walk halfway across the room. Felipe would get on his good side, while Victoria followed behind sliding a chair, at least for the first few times, in case he was to tire or get dizzy.

"Take it slow, Diego, please," she requested softly.

"I will," he grumbled through gritted teeth. The pressure of stepping on the left side was still extremely painful.

"Father, please watch your tone with Victoria," Felipe admonished.

Pausing, his breath coming in short sharp bursts, he shouted, "There's nothing wrong with my legs! It shouldn't hurt this much to walk!"

"Concentrate please, Father. Place your anger into what you are doing; _work _it out, don't _shout_ it out!" Felipe turned his head to the side so Diego wouldn't see the twitch of a smile he was trying _not_ to show. The instructions he'd just given his father were the same ones Diego had often used to calm a small, often angry young deaf boy who had all too frequently screamed out his frustrations over his inability to communicate with those around him.

Once he had helped his father down into the chair Victoria had been pushing, he began again. "We only _know_ that you had broken ribs. There could have been other damage that we had no way to identify. The severe bruising to that side, not to mention the ribs being broken, badly traumatized those muscles. You have never been in the bed for so long before, or hurt this badly." Felipe had to stop. He looked at Victoria, then back to Diego, trying to control his own temper.

She sensed Felipe's frustration with his father, as she felt it, too. "It may sound silly," she broke in, "but just think of it as having to relearn everything all over again. Some things will come faster and easier than others, and _this_ is not one of the things that's going to come easily. OK? We are _not_ the enemy; we are trying to help. Stop fighting us!" She lost control of her own temper at last. Diego's immediate response was an angry groan.

A moment later he growled his answer, "I'm sorry I am so difficult. I don't mean to be. Taking a few simple steps to a chair is something we take for granted. It is infuriatingly discouraging right now…and it hurts," he admitted, finishing quietly.

Calmer now, she suggested, "What if we try taking a small dose, a _half_ dose, of laudanum before you get up to walk these next few times to help ease that pain. Would that help you concentrate better?"

"Probably; we can try it. I don't like it, though."

"I know, but just for a couple of days, before we get up," she soothed.

They tried the laudanum as she suggested the next day, a few minutes prior to attempting to get Diego up. He was able to tolerate the steps much better without losing control of his temper, and the discomfort was considerably less, therefore he was able to concentrate better. She gradually, over the next several days, weaned out the medicine as she had promised.

The next time the doctor came, they consulted him about the tenderness that remained on Diego's left side. He confirmed the probability of the presence of scar tissue, and emphatically agreed that it would be best to limit attempts to increase Diego's activity level to _very small _increments: _no pushing himself to do too much too soon__!_

One morning about a week later, feeling fairly well, Diego decided to get up unassisted to move to a nearby chair … or maybe further. He had not been up alone, but he felt well, and was confident he could make it by himself. Sitting on the side of the bed, he rose up slowly. He had almost reached his full height when the room began to spin, his knees gave way, and he pitched forward at the side of the bed to land hard on his hands and knees. He managed to barely catch himself with his good arm, preventing his face and chest from completely hitting the floor. His frustrated yell was heard by Felipe as he was passing by.

Felipe came running in to his father's side. He found Diego still on his one hand and knees. His knuckles were white with the extreme grip he had on the bed with the other hand, to prevent himself from still completing the fall to the floor, and to attempt to get back up. As he got to his father's side, Felipe noticed a spot of blood on the floor under his father's face, and then saw a thin line on his lip as he helped Diego up to sit on the side of the bed. He could only briefly stare at his father in disbelief.

It was a few moments before Diego could speak. He was trying hard to control the anger and pain that had occurred with the impact on the floor. The pain radiated from his left side, and was so great he actually wondered if he had reinjured one (if not more) of his healing ribs. He didn't think he had felt or heard a pop, but it could have been masked by the impact. He could taste blood in his mouth, and the thought scared him. What had he done? It hurt to breathe, but that might only be from the impact, too.

"Please…don't tell Victoria," was the breathless, raspy mumble that Felipe heard from his pale, perspiration drenched father.

"_What did you think you were doing?!_ I thought you were sleeping; why didn't you call if you wanted to get up, or better still, why couldn't you wait?" Felipe asked, in a frustrated shout. "Did you feel anything pop … like a rib … when you hit?!" He grabbed one of his father's handkerchiefs from his dresser drawer and began to wipe his mouth.

"I thought…I could get to the chair myself," Diego answered, disheartened, grabbing the cloth from his son. "No, I must have bit my lip when I fell," he lied, trying to defuse Felipe's anger.

"Please, for a while longer at least, let someone, preferably me at first, be in here if you want to get up. I will let you do as much as you can by yourself, but in case you need help…Please, it will kill Victoria or Grandfather, both of them really, if you got hurt trying something like this again," Felipe finished, still frustrated. "For that matter, I wouldn't be too happy, either!"

"I know…I honestly thought…I wouldn't need any help. I don't want her to worry any more than she already does," he choked out. His breathing was ragged, and it hurt! He fought back the tears that were trying to find their way into his eyes, resulting from pain, frustration, and humiliation.

Felipe could tell his father was obviously angry with himself. "You _know_ she's going to see the bruises that are sure to show up on your knees," Felipe stated plainly. "And what if she had heard you yell, instead of me? What if you had completely hit the floor in the fall? And what do you think your father would be saying to you right now, if he'd been here to see this? It's a good thing for you that Victoria and Grandfather rode into town and have not gotten home yet."

"I just wanted to sit in the chair. Something so simple should not be so difficult! Besides, I eased myself to the floor," Diego mumbled, trying to control his continuing anger with the situation, and disguise the fear and the real pain he was feeling.

"Father, honestly, no you didn't! You fell! The bruises will tell that! You _have_ to be patient. It will come!"

"I _have _been patient!" Diego yelled, stiffly, trying not to move too much.

"You will have to _keep on _being patient! You have _no choice_. And I will soon know if you have hurt yourself more than what you are telling me." By this time, Felipe was standing in front of Diego, his hands on his hips. Irritated as he was, Diego had to chuckle at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Felipe queried.

"You! You look like Father," Diego said, still somewhat breathless, and now having a difficult time suppressing a soft laugh.

Felipe relaxed, chuckling too, and then dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm not Grandfather, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting yourself. Please, will you think of Victoria and Grandfather the next time, before you try something like that again?"

"OK, OK, I will at least have you here…for them, I'll do it."

"And _please_ stop being so stubborn!" Felipe asked as one last favor. His only answer from his father was a dirty look.

With time and a quite a lot of grudgingly demonstrated patience on the part of Diego, he was gradually able to get up and get to a bedside chair and eventually around the room, with help. Victoria had noticed the bruises, but didn't ask about them, as she had correctly figured it out on her own, and he was now asking for help. Between her and Felipe, he was not really left alone long enough for any repeat episodes. His breathing was raspier than it had been before, but there had been no fresh bleeding with his respirations and over the next few days the pain decreased some. There were still occasional bursts of the De la Vega temper due to his frustration over his limitations. He frequently vented these irritations, expecting more of himself than he was able to do.

Victoria was now wearing her engagement ring, which she had retrieved from her bedside drawer on her ride into town with Don Alejandro. The ring, to Diego, was a reminder of the 'prize' he would receive when he finally met his ultimate goals in his recovery.

The hydrotherapy treatments progressed to sessions in the bathtub. Doctor Hernandez finally brought him a small sack of rocks that he could practice lifting to start rebuilding his strength. Diego's face lit up when he saw it, and he immediately began working with it, and did so as frequently as he was able. He would fall into bed exhausted at siesta and at night.

Victoria watched with pride as Diego's strength improved, and endured quite a few more of his frustrated outbursts. But she remained beside him, encouraging him, offering assistance when it was needed, and giving him constant support and love. The cough and rib discomfort seemed to improve daily, as did the shortness of breath from the blood loss. She had to monitor and reprimand him occasionally, as she kept him from trying to push himself too hard. Once she even resorted to confiscating his bag of rocks and hiding it from him for the rest of the day. She threatened to keep it hidden until the doctor's next visit if he didn't start pacing himself better.

Her temper also flared at times, but she tried hard to control herself. She knew he was irritated by the slowness of his recovery. She just never knew before now, that he was so stubborn!

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

On a particularly nice day, Victoria asked Diego if he would like to sit in the hacienda's private garden and enjoy the sunshine. Walking slowly, he accompanied her quietly to the little table and chairs nestled among the luscious blooms in the garden. The air was saturated with the fragrances of the roses and other blooms in the secluded paradise. He walked her to the first chair, sitting in the other after she was seated. He sat with his eyes closed, breathing in the fragrances and delighting in the warmth of the sun on his skin.

She watched as various emotions passed across his face. "It feels wonderful here in the sun, and smells absolutely delightful," she voiced.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled as he raised his face to the sun, his eyes still closed.

"Do you realize it has been _weeks, _really _months _since we set out for the mission; _months _since you have been outside?"

"It feels like forever."

"It does; they've been months containing a lot of changes," she murmured softly.

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Do the changes upset you, or have you concerned?"

"No…but the future will be interesting."

"Yes, it will. Have you heard any news from the pueblo? And the tavern…Victoria, have you even been to check on it?" he queried, becoming slightly upset as he asked about the tavern, knowing how much it meant to her.

Calmly, she replied, trying to ease his fears. "Many in town were shocked at the news of the attack, and how badly you'd been injured. They have been lighting lots of candles at the mission for you. Mendoza is doing fine as alcalde. The dons have stepped up and have been helping him. The town is adjusting well without De Soto. The tavern is fine; the girls are keeping it running in my absence. They would ask if there were any questions. They know I am staying with my ill best friend, to help out until you are better; _my_ _place is here_. I have not been back into town, except when I went in with your father to get my ring, but the vaqueros bring us news almost daily. They, the padre, and the doctor are keeping the town informed of your progress."

"It touches my heart that the town's people think so much of me to light candles and still be asking about me. I'm glad you have felt so at home here, too. It has been a lot for you to take in---the beating, my identity, and now, my recovery. It's enough to shatter one's world. But you have stuck by me, by all of us, and persevered. If you need to tend to the tavern, please do." His voice dropped off as he finished, not really wanting her to leave.

Reaching over the table to touch his arm, she simply stated, "Diego, I am glad '_he'_ is you. I loved _you_ long before Zorro came along, and I would not want to be anywhere else. I will tend to what tavern business comes up, but here is where I want to be."

"Thank you, that means the world to me. Your constant presence has been very important to me—the best medicine possible. I love you." He reached up and squeezed the hand that still rested on his arm, then gazing into her eyes, kissed the back of it. Victoria shivered at the action that was so very "Zorro" and so unlike the Diego she'd always known.

Finally releasing her hand, Diego sat back once again in the sun's warmth, and closed his eyes. Victoria watched him as he visibly relaxed before her. Being forced to rely on others to do so many of the things he was used to doing himself had been difficult for him. The temper flares were growing fewer as his strength returned, albeit that strength was coming back _very _slowly. He was still far weaker than he wanted to admit, and tired very quickly.

His conversations with his father had been going well, but they had still not discussed Zorro and his future. Nor had Alejandro yet said anything about Victoria's nearly constant presence with Diego.

They both sat back, enjoying their surroundings. Startled back to reality, she realized she too must have closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes. She looked quickly to check on Diego. He was so quiet that she feared he may have fallen asleep, too. And if he had, and it was a deep sleep, there was no way of getting him back inside without waking him, but he couldn't sleep where he was. It had been so long since he'd been able to be outside, and he was still so very pale from his illness, that it wouldn't take long at all for the California sun to give him a painful sunburn.

"Diego, are you awake?"

"Are you?" he playfully responded.

"Yes, just checking," she quipped playfully back. She settled back in the chair, her raven curls danced across her shoulders as she wiggled back into the chair.

"It feels so good here. I began to think I would never get to experience this again, the feel of the sun on my face, these smells, or having you near. It has been a _long_ three months." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry for all of my outbursts. It's just been very frustrating."

"I told you: we will deal with it _together_." She hesitated before continuing. "Diego, I think it may be best if I sleep in the guest room next door to you starting tonight, before your father says something about me still sleeping in your room. You are getting around fairly well now, so I figure it's probably just a matter of days before he fusses at us," she chuckled, "if not sooner."

"Maybe so, but I will miss your presence. It will only make me want to recover that much quicker."

"You'd better behave and not push yourself, and besides, all you have to do is knock, and I will be there."

With a wicked Zorro-like grin on his face, he queried, "So what is the point of being in the other room, if as soon as you leave I can knock and you'll come back in?"

They had an early meal that evening, per Don Alejandro's request. Don Alejandro had slowly been getting back into his normal routine, though he was taking things a bit easier than normal. On this night, he sat at the head of the table, joyous that the whole family was once again together. After everyone was done eating, and Victoria and the three De la Vega men were relaxing with after dinner drinks, Don Alejandro asked Felipe if he would excuse them for a few minutes, so he could speak to Diego and Victoria as a couple, preferably alone. Felipe left quietly, a slight grin on his face. He had a pretty good idea of what the conversation might be about.

Victoria, sitting next to Diego, was worried. She knew she and Diego had not actually done anything improper, but Don Alejandro looked very serious as he began to speak. She nervously slid her hand over to find Diego's under the table. Somehow, she had a feeling this was about something even more important than proper sleeping arrangements.

"I have been doing some thinking," Alejandro started. Victoria turned to glance at Diego, fearing now for sure that the conversation was going to change that comfortable relationship they'd been developing.

"While I was confined to bed, I had _lots_ of time to think … about a _lot_ of things. Diego, I will always be the 'traditionally proper' father, as you have so often described me in the past, when I was urging you to find a wife and settle down to give me those grandbabies I want so badly. Victoria, your presence here has been invaluable. It has made me aware of how much this place and we three have missed having a female touch around here. I know, too, that if you _hadn't _been here, and hadn't been so devoted to my son's care, it is very possible he wouldn't even be here with us today.

"However, even though I know the two of you have remained as 'traditionally proper' as you could possibly have done under these circumstances …well, more or less … I overheard a couple of whispered comments in Los Angeles the other day that concerned me. Victoria, the _last _thing I would want is for your reputation to suffer when we owe you for so much of Diego's recovery, and I'm certain he feels the same way."

Alejandro risked a quick glance at Diego, but hurried on when he saw the frown forming on his son's face at the thought of exactly what type of comments were probably making the rounds of the town's gossipy old biddies (and a few jealous younger ones) about Victoria's lengthy stay at the hacienda.

"Anyway, I have taken the liberty and spoken with Padre Benitez about posting the wedding banns this weekend, and maybe performing a small, informal wedding for the two of you. We can consult with Dr. Hernandez, and see when he feels this would be feasible…This will be at least be proper until Diego is well enough for a larger, more formal wedding mass. That, my son, will also give you something to pass the time thinking about during the rest of your recovery. The two of you can spend that time planning the biggest wedding Los Angeles has ever seen!"

He turned to leave the table and the stunned, silent pair. He turned back once more, with a sly grin on his face. "You can close your mouths now. I thought it best to do this before anything truly improper has a chance to happen…And by the way, Diego: I know it's a bit late, but Happy Birthday." The elder don left, chuckling to himself—he had just left the great Zorro speechless!

Still in a state of shock, Victoria assisted Diego back to his room. Once there, she let Diego's arm go and turned back to push the door to so they could talk privately. Diego walked over to sit on the side of the bed where she joined him, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Father still knows how to surprise me," Diego stated, sheepishly looking at her.

"Yes, I would rather say 'shock'." She paused, feeling a bit awkward but having a hard time containing a small smile as she looked at him. "What do we tell him?" she asked hesitantly, excited and a bit nervous.

Diego stared at the floor for a moment, biting his lip, then spoke as hesitantly as Victoria had. "I know what my first impulse is, but … it wouldn't be very fair to you. You go first. I'm certain this is _not _the way you've always dreamed of your wedding plans.

Victoria blushed and looked at the floor herself for just a moment before taking a deep breath and reaching to cup Diego's cheek in her hand. "We have waited _so long_ for this, and I came so close to losing you this time, when I'd just really _found_ you. I know it will be several weeks, perhaps even several months, before we could … uh …" Her face reddened even further. "…well, anyway … I don't care about that. I don't care about a church wedding, either. My dreams these past weeks have been mostly nightmares: nightmares of losing you before we ever have a chance to be together. If you want to know the honest truth, however small our wedding is, it would be the best, most special wedding ever on record. Is there any reason we couldn't just have the padre come _here_ and perform the wedding ceremony for us? I know your father would like the wedding to be a grand affair, but it could easily be _months_ yet before you're recovered enough for that type of ceremony. I hate the thought of having to wait that long!"

The amazed grin that broke across Diego's face left Victoria blushing yet again. "Do you really mean that? I mean, I know every woman dreams about the perfect wedding. I wouldn't want to take that away from you. And … to tell you the truth, judging from what Dr. Hernandez has been telling me … repeatedly … it truly will be several _months _before he allows me any kind of … uh … shall we say, strenuous activities. He said that if it had just been a matter of two or three broken ribs, he would have let me start doing more by now, but with so many of them broken, he thinks it will be quite some time before it's safe for me to do much of _anything_ without the risk of one cracking again."

"Diego, I love you. I want to be your wife. That means far more to me than a fancy wedding."

Victoria hadn't thought Diego's grin could get any wider, but it did. "In that case, would tomorrow sound good to you? Do you have any other, more pressing plans?" he asked with a bit of humor.

"Really, are you sure?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't want you anywhere else, and this will certainly remove any hints of impropriety. However, as much as I want to do more, I am afraid it will be in name only for now." It was Diego's turn to blush. He then added, "Honestly though, I really don't want to wait either, even until tomorrow; for me, the sooner the better."

"Neither do I, Querido, but I think it would be best to wait at least a week, maybe two. Besides, your father may get suspicious if we ask to do this any sooner. To this point, we have done nothing to make him ashamed of us. And, I don't want to give him any more stress, or any reason for ill thoughts of us being together. I don't want to be the cause of any more attacks," she informed him.

"I am up to this, and I don't want to wait _at all_. As for Father: trust me. He's been pestering me for years to get married and give him grandbabies. He may act shocked at first, but once he thinks it over, he'll _jump _at the chance to see me finally married … before I have a chance to change my mind! We've waited seven years; it's time for us to take care of _ourselves _for a change. Would a morning wedding be acceptable to you, if the padre can come out early tomorrow?" he questioned. I do _not_ want to wait for banns to be posted. If we have the padre post banns, he has to announce the upcoming wedding in church for _three consecutive Sundays _before we could actually get married

The corner of Victoria's mouth twitched. Diego sounded remarkably like a small child who had just been promised a special treat, but told he would have to wait a month to get it.

"I don't want to wait either, if we can do it without upsetting your father. If tomorrow is possible, then yes, I would like that," she shyly smiled. She glanced down, then back at Diego's face. "How's mid-morning, say around ten? Then you can rest afterward."

"Done. But who's going to rest?" he lightheartedly continued.

"Diego! Behave yourself! It will be a long while yet before you are well enough to even think about _that_!" She smiled playfully as she admonished him.

"There's nothing wrong with my brain, Querida. What do I really have to do _except_ think and wish right now?" he responded back, giving her another very Zorro-like grin. "There's no harm if I use my imagination and enjoy my dreams, is there?"

Leaning forward and grinning wickedly back, she ran her finger down the exposed portion of chest above his nightshirt, corset and robe. "Not if you let me do the same," she teased suggestively.

He groaned in response. "This is turning into an even _more_ obnoxiously long recovery."

She sat back, feigning shock. "I thought that is what I was helping you do - recover."

"Not anymore. I think your goal is to torment," he teasingly returned.

"Well, I must do better; I don't think you are miserable enough," she continued, grinning wickedly, her raven curls dancing across her shoulders. She stood, taking his hands, pulling to motion for him to stand, too. "We need to get you to bed early so you can get your rest; tomorrow will be a long day, and we will want to have an early start." He stood when she encouraged him, encircling her with his muscular arms. She placed her palms first on his chest then wrapped them zealously around his neck as they engaged in the most passionate kiss they'd ever allowed themselves. A knock on the door interrupted them. Don Alejandro stepped in.

"Excuse me, but I believe that can wait until _after_ the wedding ceremony. Have you decided on at least a tentative date? I realize Dr. Hernandez will have to have some say in this, too. We certainly don't want to endanger your recovery."

Diego turned toward his father but held onto her hand. "Would mid-morning tomorrow, say around ten o'clock be too soon?"

Alejandro's eyebrows shot up in surprised shock. "You're not serious? Even if the padre posted banns this weekend, I assumed it would be at least three weeks before … but never mind." He shook his gray haired head wryly in disbelief. "I will send a messenger to the padre tonight to ask him if he can come at ten tomorrow. From what I just witnessed, maybe I should be more concerned … Never mind, I don't want to know!" Don Alejandro finished with a wave of his hand, red-faced with embarrassment. In the passage of seven years, there was no telling what indiscretions his son might have engaged in. He _really_ didn't want to know.

He again waved off any further comments from the couple, and turned toward the door. Victoria and Diego shot a quick glance at each other and exchanged sly grins, but looked back at Alejandro when he spoke again. Pausing as he stepped toward the door, he had turned back to the couple.

"I am grateful. I never thought I would ever see this day. So much has happened, but at least your continued unmarried state now makes sense. And after the cabin … I will send a note to the padre," the old don finished, pensive, but unable to complete the thought.

Shyly, Victoria spoke up. "I was just telling Diego that he needed to go to bed early and get his rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, no matter how informally we do this. I'm going to stay in the guest room tonight." She looked at Diego and gave his hand a squeeze, unnoticed by the elder don. "I think that he is well enough to be alone for one night."

Diego squeezed her hand back. "I think I can manage. I'll have to sooner or later. But I'm really not that sleepy yet. Perhaps I'll sit in bed and read until Felipe comes in."

"Well, good night. Do you wish to tell Felipe of your plans yourselves?" the elder don asked.

"I have not seen him since dinner. If you see him, I think that we would like to tell him together, if that is OK with you," Diego instructed.

"That's fine, and I fully understand. I don't think he has turned in yet. I will check and let him know that you wish to speak with him," Alejandro replied.

"Thank you, Father. He and I have been so close for all these years, and so much has changed so quickly for him…"

"Yes, it has…for all of us," Alejandro said thoughtfully. Coming out of his reverie, he stood up straight and walked on toward the door. "I will tell Felipe to come see you when I see him."

"Thank you, Father, and good night."

"Since you're staying up, maybe I will sit and read with you while we wait on Felipe. He shouldn't be long," added Victoria.

The company would be nice," Diego replied, smiling at her as Don Alejandro left them.

A short time later, Alejandro reappeared at the door, interrupting their reading. "The messenger returned from the padre. He won't be able to come out until about five in the afternoon tomorrow at the soonest. He sends his apologies, but he has a prior engagement. Will that be alright? I did tell him that we will plan for a larger, formal wedding mass at a later date, when you are more fully recovered.

"I also asked him if there would be a problem about not posting the banns first. He said it would not be the first marriage he has presided over where the bride and groom were in a hurry." Don Alejandro grinned. "I think he's as excited about this as I am. He said to tell you not to worry about the banns. You've waited seven years already, and he wouldn't dream of making you wait three weeks longer."

Diego and Victoria both grinned back at Don Alejandro on receiving the padre's message.

"I'm a little disappointed that we have to wait until tomorrow _afternoon_, but if that's the soonest he can come, I guess it will have to do." The light in Diego's eyes told his father he wasn't really that upset.

"I will send word back and let him know," said the old don as he turned and left, thinking that perhaps he, too, should get a good night's sleep before the big day."

A few minutes after Don Alejandro left, Felipe stopped by to bid Diego and Victoria good night prior to turning in himself. Both stood to face him as the youth entered.

"You must not have seen Father; he was going to tell you that I …that we … wanted to see you. Father has spoken with the padre about performing a small, informal marriage ceremony for us. We're getting married tomorrow! We had hoped to be wed in the morning, but the padre won't be able to come until later in the afternoon." Diego looked at Victoria, and then back at his son, grinning with pride. "We wanted to tell you ourselves."

"Thank you, Father, and no, I haven't seen Grandfather since dinner. I was in the cave. Even though Toronado has been turned out into the pasture with the mares, he periodically jumps the fence and returns to his spot in the cave. So I frequently have to check to make sure he has not gone in there without me knowing it. I think he misses the attention, and I found him in there again after supper. And it is still easy to lose track of time in there, as I did tonight." He grinned, then moved to hug his father and to kiss Victoria on the cheek. "I'm happy for both of you, and now I can finally, officially call you "Mother".

Blushing, she could only reply, "Thank you, but it won't be official until tomorrow."

"Father was going to send a messenger back to the padre, confirming that 5 P.M. would be acceptable. Would you please stand up with me tomorrow?" Diego finished, still beaming broadly.

Grinning widely, "I would be honored," was his son's proud reply, his smile almost as large as his father's.

"Listen, it's gotten late. You both had better go to bed so you will be at your best for your wedding," Felipe told them, his face still split with a large smile. He moved forward once again, to hug his father and mother-to-be. "Again, congratulations and good night," he said as he left and pulled the door shut behind him.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A slight sound, subtle as it was, awoke Victoria from her deep sleep. She had been having a good dream, too.

As she ascended from the depths of sleep, she listened again for the sound. She opened her eyes, feeling suddenly as if someone was in the room, watching her. Fearing for her safety, she sat up and quickly looked around for the intruder, while clutching the covers to her chest. She saw a dark form seated in a nearby chair, hidden in the dark shadows.

"Who's there?" she said loudly, preparing to scream if necessary.

"It's only me, Bella," was the soft reply from the unmoving figure.

"Diego? What are you doing, and why are you here? Are you OK? Do we need to send for the doctor?" she questioned, panicked and her mind racing.

"Shhh, no Bella, I am fine." He got up to sit next to her on the bed. "I awoke, and I missed you. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came in here," he said quietly.

"What would your father say if he found you in here? Are you sure you are OK?" she quickly asked, running her hands over his face, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine, and like I said, I was lonely, so I came in here. And I would tell Father that I needed your help with something. It would not be a total untruth. Besides, I intend to make an honest woman of you in a few hours, so what can he say?"

As he finished speaking, he leaned forward and slowly, reverently, kissed her nose, her eyes, and finally her lips in a most seductive way. She could only groan in response. After a few moments, she reluctantly broke the kiss. She didn't want to wait, but at the same time did not want to risk him hurting himself. She would want to have the approval of the doctor first. Being married would _have _be enough for now. They would be legally wed and able to live as married couples do. They wouldn't have to be separated anymore. And even if they weren't able to do certain thingsyet, they would still be able to legally sleep in the same room and the same bed together.

"Querido," she put her hands on either side of his face. "We must stop. If we don't…I don't want you to get hurt, and I intend to marry you in a few short hours. If you hurt yourself now, then even the wedding will have to wait."

He rested his forehead on hers and silently nodded. He straightened out his body as he lay down next to her on the bed, on top of the covers.

"Then just let me lie here beside you." His voice was tired as he possessively draped his arm over her and snuggled up to her side, his head on her pillow next to hers.

She could feel the evidence of his desire against her thigh, but he lay quietly. Before long his even breathing told her he had fallen asleep. What would Alejandro think, and say?! Oh, well, this really was no different than the previous weeks since the cabin when she had been in his room. But wait! Her door had been locked from the inside; she was sure of it! How did he get in here? She turned her head slightly to see his face. She held in a slight snicker as she watched him sleep in the quiet darkness. He really was as smart and cunning as a fox!

He was real, and he was hers. They had come so far; overcome so much. And they would be married in only a few hours' time. She ran her hand lightly over the side of his face again, causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. Dios, she loved this man! In his warmth, his closeness, she began to feel sleepy herself, feeling safe and secure, and drifted off while snuggled closely to him.

When she awoke at sunup, he was gone. She lay there, smiling, knowing he had left early to prevent the questions she was sure Don Alejandro would ask if they were caught together, in her bedroom, so early in the morning. Thoughts of the day to come brought a new excitement, too.

She got up quickly, bathed off, dressed in her nicest skirt and top, and then went to check on Diego. She paused at her still locked door, grinning. She would have to ask him how he had done that! She found Diego in his room blankly staring out into space. She halted at the door, suddenly scared. Was he ill after all?

"Diego, are you OK?" she asked in a frightened voice.

He turned to face her, a large smile spreading across his face at her appearance. He held out his hand, urging her to come to him. She reached out an accepting hand as she approached him, and sat down next to him on the side of the bed, still holding his hand.

"Yes, Querida, I am fine. I'm trying to think of where to move some of my clothing, for starters, to make room for yours. I'll have to see if Maria will move them for me." He looked into her eyes, a sudden hint of anxiety flickering across his face. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

Grinning softly, tears trying to come into her eyes, she replied, "No, I haven't. I was just worried. You looked so far away." Feeling better, she moved closer to whisper, "By the way, you must tell me how you do that."

He returned her gaze, initially feigning puzzlement, then sliding into that one-sided Zorro grin. "Do what?"

Smiling back and lightly punching his arm, "You know what. The door was still locked!" she whispered.

"Really?" he said aloud, then whispered, "I will have to show you later the secret passages my Grandfather built into this hacienda to use in case of Indian attacks." His crooked Zorro grin remained. "They come in handy at other times, too."

Aloud he continued, "Father said the padre would be here at five this afternoon. I don't think either appreciated the quickness of the timing, but they will accept it. For once, I want to think of _us_ and be selfish. I invited Doctor Hernandez, too. I hope that is OK with you."

Victoria reached over with her free hand, touched his cheek, and gazed into his blazing blue eyes. "Dios, I love you." He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly in response. Tears filled her eyes. She started to laugh, but instead got up, still holding his hand. "Look at me," she choked. "Come on; let's get you fed so that you will have the strength to marry me."

Later, shortly after everyone had finished a light afternoon lunch, the doctor and padre arrived together at the hacienda. The De la Vegas met their visitors in the parlor.

"I had planned to come to check on you today anyway, Diego, and then I met up with the padre on the ride here. He thought he was surprising me with the announcement that you two had planned a wedding ceremony for this afternoon. I told him that you had extended an invitation to me, too," the doctor spoke up, smiling with a wink.

"Yes, and I'm very glad that you could come for the ceremony. Without you, there would _be_ no ceremony. We are just happy that you both were able to come on such short notice," Diego replied, smiling.

"Thank you. I'm honored that you invited me. And don't give me so much credit for your recovery. The love and support of all these people here are what pulled you through. I only did what was _medically_ necessary. Very few people have ever survived the type of injuries you sustained. Even fewer survive the complications." Dr. Hernandez's sincerity was obvious from the tone of his voice as he continued. "You were almost dead when I arrived, Diego. I was amazed you had held on for that long, and I truly did not expect you to live. _Their love_ triumphed over all logical medical expectations, and even now, it's their support that's still helping you overcome all of the frustrating obstacles as you recover."

"Mere words can never express the depths of my gratitude to all," Diego responded shyly, looking at his family. No response from them was necessary as he looked at them. They expressed that love every day as they continued to help him improve.

"And this ceremony is to be at what time? I don't want to hold you up," the doctor queried jokingly.

"Five o'clock," Diego replied, finding it impossible to suppress a grin. He glanced at Victoria who had been quietly standing at his side, holding his hand.

"Do you think I can examine you quickly first? I was coming out to do this today anyway, and I suspect that you will not want to do it afterwards. We have a few minutes, Victoria. Would you mind, dear?" asked the physician.

"No, that is fine. Diego?" she replied.

"We can do that, and I can talk with you at the same time," Diego replied.

He kissed Victoria's clasped hand before releasing it, turned and headed slowly toward the privacy of his room, the doctor following a few strides behind.

The exam did not take as long as the doctor expected. Externally, all seemed to be healing well. The extent of the long term damage might still not be known until Diego was able to be more active. The physician anticipated his patient would have questions, and he was not to be disappointed.

"The ugliness of the bruising is resolving, and is almost gone. The gunshot wound has almost healed, also. The ribs are another matter. It may still be another month or more before they are totally healed. Your shoulder joints are still slightly swollen, especially the left one. Rotate it for me."

Diego rotated his shoulder to the left, lifted it forward, back, and then out to the side. He repeated the process with the right shoulder. Slight beads of sweat dusted his brow with the exertion; the moan of frustration was difficult to hide. The corset was now replaced, and Diego sat quietly as the doctor finished telling him what he found.

"I suspect your shoulder joints may have been permanently damaged when you were hung from the rafters during the beating, as they remain slightly swollen and continue to be sore. You may never get the full range of motion back in them; just keep exercising them to keep them flexible. I'm sorry, but I don't think you will ever fence again at your previous skill level. And we won't know yet about any scarring around the lungs until you are more active. However," he paused, looking at Diego, "I suspect that you may have already guessed that." He paused again, studying his quiet, pensive patient and friend. "You have questions. I can tell."

"I have not thought much about the fencing, but I guess I knew it already. And I do have a question." Hesitantly Diego began. "It's rather delicate; personal. We have waited so long…"

"Ahhh…I'm guessing, but to make it easier, I would probably be agreeing with Victoria. Diego, I know you love her. Be happy for now just to be married, but it is too early. You are not healed nearly enough, at least the ribs aren't. They could still break again if you move the wrong way, or too quickly. Healing has started, but it is _not_ finished. I think you know this, but I will reinforce it. _No _physical relations until the ribs are healed."

Diego was quiet, deflated, defeated. This was not the answer he had hoped for, even if he was not sure if he would be up to it. He wanted so much to make love to Victoria, to love her totally. Being together but not able to fully express their feelings was going to be harder than any fight he had ever engaged in. But at least they would be married, and legally together. He would have to be positive.

"Yes, Doctor Hernandez, I do understand. I didn't realize you were so good at reading minds," he said sadly, but trying to be cheerful.

"It doesn't take a mind reader when someone sees you two together. I knew this subject would eventually come up," the doctor consoled him. "Let's give it another month, and then see. Besides, I need to get you back out there to that fiancé of yours. You have a wedding to attend."

"Yes, Victoria will wonder what you have done with me. And I do understand…I was just hoping."

"Know that I will be available if you need me for anything. And I promise that as soon as I feel it is safe, I will tell you. Agreed?" The doctor tried again to console him.

"Thank you. I have a feeling you won't have to worry about me disobeying that order. Victoria will see to that. She will want to hear your personal approval that it is OK anyway. I doubt she would believe me," Diego said sullenly.

"I suspect not. Hey, cheer up! We have a wedding to attend!" The doctor helped him to stand, and they walked toward the door and back to the library.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 **

The couple had decided that the hacienda's private, beautiful and very aromatic garden was to serve as the site of their wedding. Diego was assisted to a bench near the rose bushes, while final preparations were completed. Victoria sat next to him. She couldn't help but notice that he was quiet, his breathing slightly ragged, and there was a slight dusting of perspiration on his forehead and upper lip. She knew he wasn't always totally honest with her about how well he felt, and she was starting to take notice of these little things. Today, he was tired, but she knew if he was asked, he would deny it. He had been overdoing it. The natural nervousness that automatically went along with the knowledge that today was his wedding day was apparently a little more than Diego's still weakened constitution could handle. It would be best to let him rest in the warm, nurturing sun until everything was ready. The afternoon was comfortably cool, so she know being in the sun had nothing to do with his present condition.

The padre must have noticed these things, too, because he made every effort to keep the ceremony short and simple. Their loved ones gathered around them as Victoria stood with her hero and soul mate, in front of the fragrant roses. Their simple beauty, created in this desert land, reminded her anew of all the times she had walked into her room at the tavern and found one of those same roses lying on her pillow, a token of Zorro's love.

By the time they had promised their lives to each other, said 'I do' and kissed at the end of the ceremony, she saw that Diego was definitely pale, and had a slight sway to his stand, limited as it had been. But they were married, finally. They sat back down on the bench together as the family and few close invited friends wished the couple congratulations and thanks were given.

Victoria kept watching him; his color was not improving much, in spite of him now having been seated for a while. His breathing remained slightly labored, but he did not complain, nor did she expect him to. She reached over and kissed him again, running her hand over his cheek. "Stay here; I need to speak to Felipe. I will be right back. _Don't _go anywhere."

She didn't wait for a reply, and walked quickly over to Felipe, who was talking to the padre. She thanked the padre again, and then asked Felipe if she could have a word with him.

"Is everything OK?" Felipe asked once they were more alone.

"It's Diego; I don't like his color, and his breathing is a little raspy. He doesn't feel warm, though. I'm afraid he is more tired than he is letting on," she informed him, concern leaking into her voice.

Felipe could tell by her actions that she was more than a little concerned. He too had noticed how pale his father was, and had hoped also that it was just the excitement of the day. But he did suspect, too, that his father had been pushing himself to prepare for today. "I will speak with Doctor Hernandez. Don't worry. We will get him back inside and into bed. The doctor can look at him again then if he feels it is necessary."

She worriedly clutched his arm, then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Tell me what you what you want or need me to do."

"I'll go now and inform the doctor, _Mother._ You relax and just go sit with your _husband._ He winked playfully and kissed her again on the cheek before dashing away. She shot a concerned look back over to where Diego was sitting and now talking with his father. Don Alejandro had almost completely recovered, but still tired easily and she did not want to worry him. She was sure, though, that he had to at least notice how pale Diego was.

She walked over and slid onto the bench next to Diego, trying not to be obvious or interrupt their conversation. Alejandro was definitely proud.

"Welcome to the family officially, my dear," Alejandro said as he leaned down and hugged his new daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro."

"_Father_, please," he corrected.

Felipe and the doctor walked up to the trio. "Father, I don't want to cut your celebration short, but I think you need to get in out of the sun, and we don't want you to get overtired." His tone left no room for argument from his elder.

"And I agree," added Doctor Hernandez.

"I guess it would do no good to argue with you," was his father's resigned reply. "Please tell Padre Benitez thank you again for me."

With the doctor on one side and Felipe on the other, they walked Diego back inside. Victoria followed a few strides in the rear, while Alejandro stayed behind to see the padre and other guests out.

She hung back as Diego all but collapsed into the bed with the men's assistance. The doctor did a quick look over, and felt his patient just needed to rest; he had had too much excitement for one day. The men left, both pausing to tell her to call them if needed. Victoria sat down next to Diego, having a hard time concealing the worry that covered her face. He reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss, and still holding it as together they dropped and he clutched them to his chest. He was struggling to keep his eyes open even now.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, struggling in a losing battle with his eyelids.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For not giving you the wedding day I'm sure you had imagined."

"It's a simple wedding, not a big church wedding, but it is legal all the same. We're actually married, and I'll have you forever by my side. That's all I ever really wanted and for now, at least, it's all I need. The rest can wait. If a big wedding is what you want, we can do it in a more grand scale later. But we are legally wed now, and that is all that matters."

"Are you sure you're not unhappy?" His own voice was soft, while his eyelids finally closed on him.

"Yes, I'm sure; rest, mi Querido. I will be here. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips as his eyes remained closed and his breathing became even with sleep. Tired and content, she stretched out next to him and closed her eyes, too.

Before sunrise the next morning, she awoke to movement behind her and a nuzzling at her neck. It took a moment to realize that today was the first full day of her being married to the love of her life, and it was her _husband_ who was nuzzling her neck! She released a low moan, and turned to face that husband. She was greeted with a large smile and a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Querida. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but what a wonderful way to wake up! I hope there will be more wake up calls like this." She wiggled to face him more.

"If you so desire, whatever you wish will be yours. Just name it," he said mischievously.

"So tempting, but I have everything I ever wanted right here." She broke into a smile herself as she lovingly ran her hands along his face, into his hair, and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Oh really; there must be something more you desire?" he inquired as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Well, maybe," she whispered suggestively. She leaned forward to give her husband a seductive kiss on the lips, interrupting his explorations. She was enjoying this. It would be so easy to get lost in these emotions. Reluctantly, she ended the kiss. "Diego, we can't. You're just not healed enough yet."

"I know," he said sadly, quietly. "Just let me enjoy myself for a few minutes. We have waited so long, for even this."

"I know…but no further, agreed? Not until the doctor says it is OK, please? I don't want anything to happen to you that might delay the rest of your recovery." She spoke quietly but firmly, even though she was unable to keep a hint of regret from her voice.

He rested his forehead on hers, groaning, "Agreed. I guess I shouldn't complain. This is far more than I could even let myself dream of a few months ago." He kissed her again, deeply, and then hugged her tightly and snuggled in close. They just lay there, cuddled together as closely as they could, until they finally fell back asleep, still gently intertwined.

After sleeping for an hour more, she awakened again to watch _her husband_ sleep, his face just a few inches from her own. She loved him so much, and now, she had other emotions and desires to deal with, too. She watched him doze for a few more minutes before dragging herself out of the bed to bathe. She returned from the bath that adjoined the room to find him watching her quietly. She came over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Good morning again, Querido," she said quietly, kissing him lightly. "Do you feel like breakfast here or in the dining room?"

"Here," as he reached up and slid his hand into the wet hair behind her neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Not that kind of breakfast; sorry, although, I have to admit, the menu is extremely tempting," she whispered, blushing. "However, I think your father may appreciate seeing us, at least briefly," she finished, trying to divert his mind to other things.

"I have to admit, I enjoy the thought of that menu, too. You smell so good. Are you sure we can't eat in here?" he asked enticingly, his voice thick with arousal, but he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Diego, you must behave. We've come so far already. It's hard for me to wait, too, but I'm not _about_ to let you even _attempt_ any … uh … " Victoria blushed again but continued uncompromisingly, "… shall we just say 'strenuous activity' … until Doctor Hernandez says you may!" She tried to be reproachful, but wasn't succeeding. Trying to prevent herself from climbing back into bed with him, she finally pried herself up and threw him his dressing robe.

"Breakfast. Dining room. Now. Sorry, love." She turned around, saucily looking back at him, and swallowed her own emotions as she walked out of the door.

Groaning, he got up slowly and put on his robe to follow her to the dining room.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After breakfast, they wandered into the library where Diego stopped, looking strangely at the fireplace. Victoria came up behind him, unsure why he was just staring at the wall. "Diego, do you need me to get something for you?"

"No," he said simply, then reached back and took her hand. He took a few steps forward and reached under the right side of the mantel. The rear of the fireplace swung open to reveal a passageway. Looking back at her, he grinned mischievously as he pulled her along through the opening. Once at the base of the stairs, she stopped in awe. He continued on into the rear of the cave where she could hear shuffling noises.

The clothes rack stood before her with the famous black clothes. She reached forward, running her hand reverently over them, remembering that these were how their love affair from afar had begun. Coming out of her reverie, she followed him as he slowly made his way toward the noises, and then disappeared around a corner. She could hear him quietly talking off to her left. Turning the corner, the great black horse stood, his neck wrapped around Diego as if hugging his master gently, seeming to understand his still fragile condition. Diego was running his hand up and down the massive neck, talking softly to the animal.

"Hello, boy," Diego said. The horse nickered in response and nodded his head up and down as in welcome. "I've missed you, too. I know; I had a small mishap so I haven't been able to come and see you," he continued. The reply seemed distant, as he rubbed up and down the horse's neck with devotion and care. He reached over and picked up one of the silver brushes, and began to brush the stallion's neck in affection as he talked. The horse periodically nodded his head up and down as in conversation with his master.

"Felipe tells me that he put you in with the girls since I can't ride at the moment, but that you keep coming back in here. I'm OK, as you can see, but it will still be a while before we can ride together. OK? Can you wait for me?" As if understanding, the large steed nickered and again threw his head up and down. He turned his head and rested it lightly over his master's shoulder while Diego continued his nonstop conversation to him, brushing what he could reach in their current position.

Unbidden tears came to Victoria's eyes as she watched the interaction between the two old friends. She thought she detected a note of sadness in Diego's voice as he spoke, but was unsure whether or not she was imagining it. It occurred to her that Felipe had been only one part of this team. Without this horse to carry him out of so many dangerous situations, Zorro would have been dead long ago. On many occasions, she was sure he owed his life to this animal and the bond that they obviously shared. The bond went deep; she was sure of it. She realized that, to her husband, this was no ordinary horse; he was more like a person, an ally.

A noise from behind startled them both as Alejandro came down the stone steps into the cave proper, followed by a grinning Felipe. Toronado threw his head up in protective alarm. Diego reached up to calm his friend, endlessly talking softly.

"I grew worried when I couldn't find you. Felipe thought that you might have come in here, and showed me the doorway." He paused, looking around, unable to conceal the awe in his voice. "¡Madre de Dios!…and this has been here all along. I had totally forgotten that your grandfather had built this." Diego continued to stroke Toronado, but turned to face his father.

"I found this cave when I was just a boy, and I showed Felipe within days of my return from Spain. As our plan began to be organized, I knew it would work into it perfectly. I could not let Alcalde Ramon see the real me. He would have put the two of us together too easily, so I came up with the persona of Zorro. It had been years since De Soto had seen me in school, and we were never closely acquainted. He was several years ahead of me, too, so he would not have realized the difference. That's why I changed so much after I returned. I never thought in the beginning that the need for Zorro would last longer than a few months, but I couldn't stand by and allow the injustices to go unchallenged," Diego said flatly, the sad tone remaining.

"Diego, we have not talked about the future of Zorro. I am not telling you what to do, but I think, from reports from the pueblo, he can now retire. You can now go on with your life."

"Father, right now there is no Zorro. I can barely walk, much less sit a horse, or pick up a sword. I may not ever be _able_ to do some of the things Zorro did anymore. So right now, there is no Zorro, even if he were to be needed," he said, with a tinge of anger to his voice.

"Well, let me just say this. Mendoza is doing well, with a little help from the dons. If anyone ever asks, we can simply say that Zorro must have moved on to other provinces now that DeSoto is gone. If he is needed in the future, maybe he can reappear out of the shadows. But for now, we will consider him retired." Alejandro's tone left no room for argument.

Alejandro turned again to gaze in amazement at his surroundings. "Tell me about you, and school, and _be honest_."

"I took the lessons from Sir Edmond as you had arranged. We worked in extra lessons whenever possible, and I became a master. The sword was a gift for besting him in the plaza. It was a challenge he had made, and that had stood for years before I arrived. I received the sword right before your letter arrived summoning me home, so I had no time to write you, which turned out to be fortunate. And you know what happened when I arrived home."

"My son … a master swordsman? I know I have watched in fascination and awe at the skill of Zorro. Please excuse me; it's all still rather confusing combining your two personalities. Diego..." He became slightly choked and had to pause as he reined in his emotions and thoughts. "I thought I was getting to know you better, but now I feel like I know you even less."

"If it makes you feel any better, the horsemanship and sense of justice I get from you. Some of the riding stunts I learned when I was young, playing at times with the Indian children. My sense of justice has always been just as strong as yours. But in those first few days I was home from Spain, I could see that your straight-forward brand of justice was not working. I felt something else had to be tried. Most men have at least some fear of the unknown. Zorro is a mystery, so that is part of why the idea worked. Felipe has been a part of this from the beginning, too, Father; as much a part of it as me. I could not have done it without him." Behind Alejandro, Felipe's face went a bright shade of red.

"Thank you, and I should have known Felipe was involved with this somehow." Alejandro glanced back at Felipe and gave his grandson a proud smile. Then he began walking slowly around, gazing at the different objects in the cave. He ran his hand over black clothes still hanging on the clothes rack, and looked at the sword in its place on the wall, before finally stopping in front of Diego and Toronado. The horse's ears twitched in distrust, then relaxed and pricked forward in curious alertness as Diego reassured him once more.

"He's yours, too, Father; Romero's missing colt. Felipe and I found him running with the wild horses on our lands," Diego continued, seeming to know what his father was thinking.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"When I realized he appeared to be a pure Andalusian, I remembered only one horse that had been unaccounted for. I checked his registration papers, and the markings matched. If you remember, the colt disappeared before he could be branded," he answered.

"I just stand in admiration that you were able to put all this together without anyone knowing, and keep it hidden for so long." Alejandro's voice still rang with fascination, as he glanced back quickly around the cave.

"You didn't always make it easy, and you almost caught us many times," Diego replied, sharing a slight grin with Felipe, as he continued to rub Toronado's neck.

"There were times I wondered about my sanity. You would appear where I knew you weren't before; or you would suddenly disappear. So tell me…all the days that you slept in…" the older man queried.

"Were usually as a result of having been out most of the night as Zorro; and the 'accidents' and headaches that required rest in bed were usually covering for an injury that Zorro had incurred. I'm actually an early riser by preference."

"I certainly never would have guessed that," answered Alejandro wryly.

"I did not want you to know. You could not be forced to give out information that you had no knowledge of. I accepted those risks for myself; I could not expect it of the ones I loved. Besides, think of it. How would you have felt knowing that the lancers or the alcade were shooting at _me_ instead of simply at Zorro, a man without a face or real identity? I knew that it would just cause you excessive worry if you knew. But I did contemplate telling you many times." Diego paused briefly before he continued.

"I'm so sorry for all of the deception and lies; I hated that more than anything. Honestly, it tore me apart inside. So, if we are retiring Zorro, I would like to give you a promise to put the deceit and dishonesty behind us, too."

"Agreed," Alejandro replied.

Victoria stood quietly, watching the interaction between Diego and his father, noting the remaining slight distance in Diego's voice. The emotional healing was continuing between the two men, but something was still bothering Diego. She was going to have to find out just what that might be.

He remained quiet but interactive over the next few days, but she had not been able to get him to reveal to her what was disturbing him so. She felt the distance. She would have to keep trying, if she wanted to help her husband to recover more fully.

Little more than a week later, bothered by not being able to do anything more than snuggle with his wife when his hormones wanted so much more, Diego got up early and wandered into the cave.

He walked quietly around, thinking about the conversation he and his father had had the week before about Zorro. It had brought up a lot of things he had not allowed himself to think much about since the alcade's plot had so changed his life. His bullet wound had healed, the bruising was almost entirely gone except for some mild discoloration here and there, and he had been without the corset now for about a week. It had been two weeks since he had gotten married, and even though he felt and was able to walk better, he continued to have some discomfort around his ribcage; but even that had improved.

His eyes landed on the sword: Zorro's sword. Almost hesitantly, he walked over and took it down from its place on the wall. It seemed a little heavier than he remembered, but then it had been months since he had picked it up. He still continued to work out with the weights that Felipe had brought him, but this was different.

He made some elemental moves with the sword, first with the right arm then with the left, causing some discomfort and rapid breathing, and he was soon perspiring with the effort. He was able to do more of his desired actions with his right shoulder and arm than with his left. But try as he might, he could not make the movements fluid. He would have to talk to Doctor Hernandez; this may be evidence of the damage to the shoulder joints the doctor had suspected. His side was still sore, but Diego expected that. However, if there was lasting damage, he realized that getting mad was not going to fix it.

He replaced the sword on the wall, displeasure written all over his face. He heard a nicker behind him, and realized that Toronado had once again returned. Felipe must have disabled the cave door's alarm system and the great steed had come back in unnoticed.

"Hello, boy. I would love to say 'let's go for a ride,' but I can't just yet. My ribs need to finish healing. Maybe we can at least walk-ride before then, but I will need help with your saddle. I can't lift it yet." He brushed the horse's neck as he talked.

Victoria quietly walked up behind him, startling him as he was lost in his conversation with Toronado. "I didn't hear you come in. How long have been standing there?"

"Not long. I felt you get up, and got worried when you didn't come back to bed. When I couldn't find you anywhere else, I figured you had come in here. I had to hunt for the mantel switch," she finished with a light chuckle. She then paused. She had arrived in time to watch him work with the sword, and knew he was upset. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I guess. Like it or not, it appears Zorro is retired. I suspect that my shoulders were damaged, like the doctor thought was probable. I can't really even lift my sword easily, and my movements are not smooth. But I should still be able to ride in a few weeks. Right, boy?" He patted the stallion's neck. "I will speak with Doctor Hernandez and see what he thinks."

"You could probably teach, but it is still way too early to think about all that. You can ride if it is OK with Doctor Hernandez, but no canyons, jumping fences or buildings, at least for a while. OK?" she frowned teasingly.

"I guess we can forego the canyons and fence walls for now, as long as I can ride," he said with a crooked grin.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking up. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"I'm fine; what would …" His speech was halted by the stance she assumed as soon as he had started talking. Her arms were crossed, all of her weight on one leg while she patted the other foot.

"OK, I wanted the dishonestly to end … the truth is … it has been so long since I was just myself … I have worn masks for so long in _both_ my personas that even I don't really know who I am any more," he answered sadly, staring at the floor.

"Be who you are when you are alone with Felipe. That's probably the closest we have to the real you. Anything else, we will find out together." She came over, embraced then kissed him, getting a groan in reply.

"You don't make this easy. That's why I had to get up this morning…" he said huskily.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it won't be much longer. I can sleep in the guest room again if that will help," she offered, still teasing.

"No, I'll behave and make do. I want you right where you are," he countered. "You've spoiled me being so close for so long." He hugged her tightly again. "I don't ever want to be separated from you again. I love you more than life itself." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Coming up for air when the kiss ended, she gazed intently into his eyes, and with all seriousness, told him firmly but lovingly, "I will hold you to that."

**TBC**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A few days later, Doctor Hernandez came for his weekly visit. After his exam, Diego was given permission to try a walking ride. The physician agreed with Victoria that Toronado might be more dependable than any other horse. But someone else would have to put on the saddle. As the ribs were still mildly tender, he wanted Diego to wait on most other physical activities, much to his patient's displeasure. However, the good doctor assured him that it could be soon.

He instructed him to practice lightly with the sword, starting with a lighter foil and slowly working up to his famous saber. He reminded Diego that the abruptness of his movements could be from lack of use, and not from any damage. It would probably take several weeks of workouts to know for sure if the damage had been permanent. They would just have to wait and see if his movements and smoothness improved during that time.

Over the next week, Diego worked with his foil, starting with the very basics and building as fast as he was able to tolerate. Some movements remained difficult while others became easier. Toward the end of the week, he was having light sparring duels with Felipe. The weight of the saber was still a little too heavy to work with at length at the present, but he felt he would manage it with more practice.

The day after the doctor's visit, Alejandro rode into town and had lunch at the tavern. While there, he excitedly told several friends that he had a chance to buy back a de la Vega Andalusian stallion he had sold several years previously right after it had been weaned as a foal. At the time, the foal hadn't looked promising, and certainly not up to the de la Vega breeding standards, but he had surprisingly matured into a beautifully proportioned animal, and Don Alejandro had kicked himself repeatedly for his poor judgment in selling the colt in the first place. After a two day absence from Los Angeles, Don Alejandro returned, leading the black stallion behind his own horse. A couple of people commented about how much the stallion looked like Zorro's horse, but he laughingly pointed out that all black Andalusians look much alike, and after all, he knew exactly where this one had been, and had his pedigree papers to prove it.

Two days before the doctor was due to return, Diego and Felipe took Toronado to the corral up by the hacienda. Felipe saddled him with Esperanza's saddle and tack.

"Father, I'm sure Toronado will stand still, but the first time or two until you get stronger, please use a crate to help you up," Felipe instructed.

"That I'm sure won't be necessary. I can do this just fine," Diego told him.

"Please, at least for today, while we see how you do? If you don't want it tomorrow, then we can do without it then."

Contemplating this for a moment, Diego had to admit, at least to himself, that though much improved, his ribs were still tender. If he hurt himself again, he would be angry about the set back, and no one would be to blame but himself. And at least he was getting to ride again.

"OK, a small one, and we will see how it goes the first time or two; agreed?"

"OK," Felipe consented, deciding not to argue about it. His father was at least agreeing to the use of the crate today. Only Diego knew for sure how well he felt. A small crate was retrieved from the barn and placed by the tolerantly waiting stallion.

The men walked up to the horse's left side. Toronado stood patiently still, seeming to understand the task at hand. Diego stepped up onto the small crate, put his foot in the stirrup and proceeded to pull himself up the short distance with his hands on the saddle horn and cantle of the saddle. Keeping his torso still to try to avoid discomfort in his ribcage, he used his arms to do most of any needed pulling. With his long legs, he really only had to step into the stirrup and lift his right leg over the horse's rear end and settle into the saddle. The strain of lifting his leg and pulling up with his arms still caused perspiration to dust his lip and brow. He felt a pull in his ribs … not exactly pain, but definitely noticeable … but he would not admit to it. Breathless and excited, he sat up in the saddle, trying to slow his breathing.

"OK, you made it. Take him for a walk when you are ready," Felipe instructed, knowing it was not necessary, but equally pleased with his father's accomplishment. He could not contain the smile that crept across his face as Diego nudged Toronado into an easy walk.

Victoria and Don Alejandro stood quietly near the kitchen door to watch as unobtrusively as possible. Victoria, after watching briefly by the door, decided to go nearer, and walked slowly over to stand by the fence railing, leaving the elder don by the door to watch. Diego was concentrating so hard that he and the large stallion had been around the ring twice before he even saw her. He smiled in his concentration, only giving her a brief glance.

Victoria couldn't help but to beam with joy. Diego looked truly happy and relaxed, moreso than any time since his injury had first occurred. Fate had been cruel, had almost taken him from her without her knowing who he was. They had come so far, and still had a long way to go. But they would continue to do it together.

Diego continued his circling of the corral, and feeling confident, even chanced a brief canter. Toronado's smooth stride transitioned easily and evenly. They returned to a walk, and Diego let out an undignified yell of triumph. They slowed to a stop and all three observers descended on him.

"I don't believe that cantering was what the doctor had in mind for your first ride, Diego," Victoria admonished him, then smiled and continued, "but you did look good. And I think he would have to agree on that. And at least you had enough sense to avoid a trot. If you had tried _that _bouncy gait, I'd have come out and stopped you myself!" Felipe stood at her side as they looked up at Diego, who was grinning sheepishly back down at them.

"I couldn't help it; it just felt so wonderful!" He reversed the mounting process to get down, having a much easier time with the dismount. (Getting off didn't pull on his healing ribs nearly as much as pulling himself up into the saddle!) He used his foot and lower leg to absorb the impact of the landing on the ground again. He still winced with the slight discomfort that caused in his ribcage; but in his excitement he hardly noticed it. He patted the stallion's neck. "I felt great; no pain!" he exclaimed, then muttered to himself, "only a mild pull, but I can live with that."

"I heard that," his wife told him.

"It was only in the muscles as I pulled up, but only then. Honest," he tried to assure her.

She could see in his face that he was being truthful, at least for the most part. Finally something was coming easily for him! "I'm glad, but no more for today. Let's make sure you're not sore later on, and if not, maybe you can ride twice or longer tomorrow," she said as she scratched between Toronado's ears.

"I'm proud of you. Words cannot express how happy I am for you," Alejandro said. "I need to run, though, and check on some ranch business. Good job!" He too was grinning widely as he strode off toward the barns.

"I'll take Toronado, Father. You did look good. If you continue to do well and Doctor Hernandez agrees, maybe we can go for a real ride later in the week," encouraged Felipe.

"I would like that," Diego said, still smiling. He took his wife's hand, and together they walked back into the hacienda. Once inside, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "One more obstacle and life will be good again."

Her face went immediately red and she turned to slap his arm in embarrassment. "Diego, really!" In her shock, she became at a loss for words.

"Is that not your desire, too, Bella?" he asked her playfully, still exuberant from his ride.

"Yes, Querido, you know it is. It just seems unreal that it is finally so close." She stopped in the hall, reached up and kissed him deeply, knowing she was tormenting him.

"You are being so unkind," he groaned in reply.

"I know," she laughingly returned, but did not voice an apology as she turned and walked saucily on down the hall.

"Just wait; I'll get you back," he teased.

Her only response was a mischievous look over her shoulder as she continued on to the kitchen.

The next day found Diego suffering no apparent ill consequences from the previous day's ride. Felipe once again saddled Toronado for his father and led him back to the corral. Diego was able this time to mount into the saddle with a little more ease than the previous day, repeating the process (with the crate) he used the day before. He paused again, once he was mounted, until he could control his strained and increased breathing before urging the horse onward. He once again ignored the slight discomfort in his ribcage, accepting that it may be something he would have to deal with for the rest of his life. Victoria and Alejandro watched quietly at the fence rail, confident this time that he would be fine.

He continued on as he had the day before, starting out at a walk, then transitioning up into a posting trot, then a (very) brief sitting trot, to a slow canter, and back down. Victoria watched him, and saw a smile that lit up his entire face expressing all of his emotions without any need for words. He and Toronado walked for quite a while. He was obviously enjoying his freedom and was not ready to end the experience. She had to admit that she, too, was glad to see him riding and so happy. The fact that he was sharing this experience on the back of his best animal friend was an added benefit. Toronado also seemed glad to have him back.

Finally, after riding for about a half an hour, Diego seemed ready to dismount. Once back on the ground, he spoke briefly to the tall horse while patting his neck, to which the steed shook his head up and down.

Felipe walked over and stood by his father. "Well, how do you feel, or does your face say it all?" He grinned as he took the reins from his father.

"I feel wonderful! It feels so great to be back in the saddle. Do you still want to go for that ride tomorrow, if the doctor agrees? The corral gets rather monotonous; and I promise not to push any limits." He looked over at his father and at his wife, knowing she in particular would be listening. A lopsided, Zorro-like grin lit up his face again.

"Yes, by all means," Felipe replied, grinning with his father, "and I will make sure that you keep that promise."

"You did look great, son, and good job!" Alejandro added, a large smile gracing his face. He was having difficulty hiding his excitement. Not only was Diego nearly recovered, but watching Diego so expertly controlling the powerful stallion had reminded him again that he was finally having the chance to see Diego truly be himself … his REAL self.

The next morning and early afternoon Diego rode twice, his confidence and happiness increasing noticeably with each time in the saddle. Victoria noticed a difference in his carriage and his morale as well.

Later in the day, they anxiously awaited the arrival of the physician. She sensed Diego's nervousness, but he assured her that he was fine. She tried to distract him, to get him to go for a walk or to sit in the garden and read. His response to all of her suggestions was that he couldn't concentrate, or that he might miss the doctor's arrival. Instead, he paced.

Victoria watched Diego with amusement from her chair in the library, pretending to read, while in reality she was guessing as to why he was so nervous. She unsuccessfully tried to hide a small chuckle when he jumped in his pacing at the knock on the door, to which he shot her a dirty look. This caused her to break out in a giggling fit, which made him stop, look sternly at her and place a silencing finger to his lips. She was unsure what was so funny, but she doubled over, unable to stop laughing. His annoyed look dissolved into a grin, as he realized that he probably had looked rather silly.

Striding to the door and flinging it open, he announced exuberantly, "Doctor Hernandez, welcome and come in."

"So sorry to keep you waiting; I got tied up in town and could not get away," the doctor explained cheerfully.

"No problem. We're glad you are here," Diego responded. "Come on in."

"You look well. How have things been going? Any difficulties or problems—and be truthful," he queried in a light-hearted manner, pausing in his speech for a moment as Diego closed the door. He looked at Victoria and nodded hello to her.

"I feel pretty much back to normal, minus some strength, but otherwise, well." The physician glanced at Victoria for conformation, to which she gladly nodded in agreement with her husband.

"That's wonderful! It's about time. How's your father? I've seen him in town, but have not had a chance to speak to him."

"He is well, and though he has stayed busy, he has not been pushing himself, and does delegate more so he can rest," Diego replied.

"I think I know what you hope to hear from me today, so why don't we get this exam underway, and see if how you feel compares to what I find? You can tell me then how your exercise and riding sessions have been going," the doctor suggested.

"That sounds good. We can go to my room," Diego grinned as he turned and led the way, spinning back for just a second to glance at his wife, winking at her as he left. She sat back in her chair and picked up her book, smiling at his rushed attitude.

About half an hour later, when the exam was complete, the physician announced, "I think you are well enough now that I won't have to see you even on a weekly basis any more. Just feel free to come to me if you have any questions or problems."

Looking more than a little dazed, as though he hadn't really expected to hear those words, Diego questioned Doctor Hernandez. "You mean, I'm cleared for all things_ … all_ activities … now?"

"Yes, I believe you can now try them all. Everything looks good. Take it easy at first. If there are no problems, then you may continue on to your next _reasonable_ desire. Remember, there may still be scarring that will only show up over time, so be patient with yourself. But, congratulations, you've made it." The physician's face showed both his pride in Diego's recoverey, and his joy that his good friend was finally feeling like himself again.

Blushing a little, and shuffling his feet rather awkwardly, Diego replied, "Thank you again, and I _will_ let you know if there are any problems."

The doctor opened the bedroom door and called for Victoria to join them. As she walked nervously into the room, Dr. Hernandez realized she was afraid he'd found something wrong during his examination of Diego. He smiled gently to relieve her fears, then gestured for both of them to sit down with him for a moment.

"I have gladly delivered the news your husband has been so anxiously waiting for. Congratulations." He bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement at the eagerness in their faces, but then his expression turned more serious again.

"There is one thing I thnk we should discuss before I leave. It's nothing major, though you will probably disagree with that assessment at first." Diego and Victoria eyed each other warily. Diego appeared slightly panicked, but Victoria's look was difficult to describe. She actually seemed fairly calm, though she was watching her husband's expression carefully. She reached for Diego's hand and squeezed it as Dr. Hernandez took a deep breath, then continued. "I know how anxious the two of you have been to consummate your marriage, and there is no reason that I know of for you to put this off any longer."

Diego frowned as he considered the doctor's words, and his reply came rather more sharply than he intended. "Somehow, I sense a 'but' at the end of that statement, Doctor. Exactly what are you trying to say?"

The doctor's eyebrows rose slightly. That forceful, commanding tone of voice was not one he had ever heard from his gentle friend before. It was an abrupt reminder that this was truly _Zorro_ he was dealing with, and not just the mild, peace-loving caballero he'd always known before. Even though Dr. Hernandez now _knew, _intellectually, that Diego was also Zorro, the differences were still going to take a while to get used to; and he realized they would probably become even more apparent now that Diego was feeling so much better, and becoming more active.

"Diego, your body has been through a tremendous trauma. Even though you are mostly healed, it could be several more months before all of the residual weakness completely disappears. I already explained to you that you may never quite get your full pre-injury strength and agility back. There may be some … unexpected difficulties … show up when the two of you are …uh … together. Some positions may be uncomfortable for you … enough to interfere with your ability to enjoy your time together. The weakness in your shoulders, especially, may be a problem."

Hesitantly, the good doctor resumed his speech. "Victoria and I have actually discussed this possibility a time or two. I gave her a book a few weeks ago. It's titled _Secrets of a Good Housewife_." The doctor grinned at Victoria and she grinned back, blushing a bit as she glanced toward her husband again.

"Yes, Dr. Hernandez. Before you ask, I _have_ been reading it," Victoria replied shyly.

The doctor continued. "It's an innocuous title for a book most ladies would be mortified to have their friends see, but it's an invaluable aid in situations like yours. The chapter that will interest the two of you the most is one which actually suggests a variety of different positions that can be assumed during intimacy … complete with pictures."

Diego had become very quiet as the doctor spoke. He remained uncommonly quiet as the doctor continued for a few minutes more. Dr. Hernandez finally paused, frowning a bit at Diego's now glum silence. He opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it again when Victoria unobtrusively shook her head and waved him away. He packed up his things and quietly left the two alone.

After he was gone, Victoria stood and faced Diego as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Diego, are you OK?" she asked quietly.

After a long pause, he finally responded, "I'm sorry; you must be finding this a very disappointing marriage." His voice came out barely more than a whisper.

Kneeling in front of him, she took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes, intentionally letting her own voice express both shock and anger. "Do you _really_ think that I care about that?! Like that really matters? We are married; we will finally be able to become one. We have overcome this terrible, horrible ordeal—_together. I love you!_ I will take you anyway, anyhow, and I am perfectly satisfied with _the you_ that I have. Death threats from two alcades have not scared me away from loving you. Do you really think I would turn away because of this?! From the day Zorro gave me that ring in the cave, in my heart we were married. I daydreamed of our vows if we got there…, 'for better or worse, _in sickness and in health'. _ I took those words seriously, regardless of what would happen. Oh no! You are stuck with me!"

She paused briefly before continuing on, blushing as she did so. "We will just have to allow our imaginations to run wild. We can experiment. I've seen your laboratory in the cave. You love science. I've heard you go on and on about your scientific experiments and observations, even before I knew you were also Zorro. You've told me many times that no proper experiment is a failure, even if it doesn't do what you expected it to do. Think of this in the same way. Even if one position is so uncomfortable we can't continue our activity right then, we can instead just spend a few minutes looking at the pictures in that book and deciding which one we'd like to try next.

Victoria giggled and smiled mischievously at Diego. "Believe me; just looking through the book is an experience we'll enjoy." She blushed. "Those pictures and explanations are … shall we say, quite descriptive!"

"We have waited _too long_ for this. This is something we can and will make work. Diego, _I love you_, and I know you love me, so what do we really have to worry about?"

He sat quietly for another moment before speaking, a blank reflective look on his face, then he turned his head to gaze at her in the darkening light. A slow wicked grin crossed his face as he spoke, again barely above a whisper. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, Querida?"

Diego stood and gathered his wife into his arms. They kissed for a long moment, then Diego released her and backed up a couple of steps. That lop-sided Zorro smile became surprisingly bashful as he reached behind himself and quietly locked the bedroom door. Dinner could wait. The night was young, and neither of them wanted to go anywhere, anytime soon.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Over the next week, Victoria saw more of the Zorro side of Diego; playful, active, more spontaneous, yet gentle. She was fascinated by the person he was becoming. They explored more of the hacienda together, and he showed her the secret passageways he used, that he had found as a boy. She and Diego were rarely apart, except when he and Felipe took that ride that had been promised. Diego and his son did a lot of talking that day; the father discovered more about Felipe now that the young man was able to voice his thoughts. Now that Diego was feeling better and able to do more, both Victoria and Felipe noticed that he was becoming less trying and irritable.

A few days later, the family decided to ride into the pueblo. Victoria wanted to get more of her belongings; the girls at the tavern had sent some to the hacienda, and some she had picked up when she retrieved her ring. They all rode together in the carriage, and then walked into the tavern. She walked slightly ahead of Diego, with his hand possessively at her back. They were greeted by many old friends; Mendoza even came over from the alcade's office after hearing that they had come into town.

It was obvious that the pueblo was doing well under the joint care of Mendoza and the dons. The caballeros formed a kind of council for the town, offering recommendations and support to Mendoza.

Victoria noticed that Mendoza seemed like a different man, now that he was out from under the cruel rule of De Soto. He seemed to be thriving under the don's support of his administration. He was more confident and sure of himself.

The de la Vegas made their way to an available table at the back of the crowded room. Instead of sitting down with his family, though, Alejandro went over to speak with some of the other caballeros who were seated on the opposite side of the room. They quickly became boisterous, cheerful and loud, obviously excited that life was once again approaching normalcy. The old don sat for several minutes with his friends before returning to the family's table.

Pilar arrived at their table to take their orders for lunch. When she returned to the kitchen, Victoria followed her so she could speak with the two women and find out how things _really_ had been going in her absence. They assured her that they were happy with the work situation, and took turns staying at the tavern at night when there were overnight guests. They were willing to continue as they were, with her managing from the hacienda as it was necessary, and she could come in and help if they really needed her. They were happy to have the work.

Victoria returned to the table, allowing Pilar and Anna to get back to fixing the lunches for the tavern's customers. She slipped back onto the bench beside Diego, who quietly reached under the table to clasp her hand.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

"Really, I was gone only for a few minutes," she replied quietly as she gazed into his eyes, a slight smile on her face. "I went to check on the girls, to see how things have been going in my absence."

"How are they faring?" he asked, feeling guilty at being the reason for her being away from her beloved tavern for so long.

"Oh, they have been fine. They understood what needed to be done, and they knew why I wasn't here. Especially at first, when you were so ill and we didn't even know if you'd live, they worked very hard _not_ to have to bother me out at the hacienda. As a result of those efforts, when they _did _have problems, they managed to work out solutions between themselves that even I might not have come up with! They said they will be fine if I want to manage from the hacienda and then just come in to help periodically."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do? Will you be happy?" he queried, still slightly concerned and feeling quilty.

"Yes, for now, I still want to spend all my time with you," she said, giving him a mischievous smile and a squeeze of his hand under the table.

As Pilar placed their lunch orders before them, Felipe looked over at the two of them and asked, "How does it feel to finally make it back into town?"

"You weren't kidding about the changes," Diego reflected. "Mendoza does seem to be doing well; he's like a different man, more self-assured. I guess it's just as well that I'm retired." He paused and leaned back slightly on his bench, taking in his surroundings. "For a while there, I was afraid I'd never see this little place again."

She grinned, "I have to admit, I missed it, too. But we are back now."

They talked joyfully as they ate their lunch, although they had more than a few interruptions as more old friends saw them sitting there and came over to welcome Diego back into town.

After lunch, the elder don and Felipe remained at the table talking, while Diego and Victoria walked over to visit Dr. Hernandez. Diego walked with his hand still possessively at the small of Victoria's back. He was enjoying being able to publically show love for his Querida. They talked with the physician about the difficulty Diego still had breathing at times, especially when he exerted himself too much. He confirmed their suspicions that this might just be something Diego would have to learn to live with. His recommendation was that if Diego was not having any real distress from it, it would be best for them just to find a way to work around the problem. As he does sometimes hear of medical news from abroad that Diego doesn't, he promised to share any news of treatments that may be of help to the couple.

After their visit with Doctor Hernandez, Victoria asked Diego if they could see the padre, as the others were still busy with various errands.

Diego knelt before the prayer railing beside his wife, praying his thanks for all of their blessings. After he finished, he sat on the first pew bench while she went to seek out the padre.

As he waited, he thought about the last few months. His family: he had no doubts whatsoever that he would have died without their determined care. They had sacrificed a lot for him: his father had nearly died, Victoria had basically left the tavern she loved so much, and Felipe had put off his law studies. It was their undying love, support and countless blessings from above that helped him to overcome the hardships of this ordeal, nothing more.

And he had not made it easy on them, but yet, they had stuck with him. He was grateful above all, to the One above for love like that.

He finally, beyond his wildest dreams, had everything he had ever wanted. He _really _could retire. Without the devoted love of his father, Felipe, and Victoria, he would have died. In spite of all the lies he had told them for so many years, their endless support and love had never once wavered. This had been the most difficult battle Zorro had ever fought. But now the town hero and his steed could retire and live life as it should have been. As Victoria approached him and he gazed into the face and eyes of his Querida, the love of his life, he broke into a huge smile. Finally, love _had _triumphed.

1 Corinthians 13:4-7

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_Love never fails....And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But __the greatest of these is love__._ (NIV)

TBC in the epilogue!


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue (About a Year Later)**

Doña Victoria de la Vega smiled fondly as she stepped out of the back door of the de la Vega hacienda. All three of "her men" were out by the corral, and all were in almost identical poses: feet back a bit from the fence, all three of them leaning slightly forward with their forearms crossed on the top fencepost and their chins on their forearms as they admired the seven new foals, all less than a month old, that romped in the corral with their mothers. Diego and Felipe, especially, looked like proud new parents themselves. Five of the seven foals were coal black, and Toronado stood alertly nearby in the "stallion's paddock", proudly keeping watch over his small herd as the mares grazed and the foals nursed or played beside them.

Felipe will be leaving them soon. His speech has improved over the past year until only those who knew him "before" would ever guess the young man had spent most of his childhood unable to speak. In just a couple of months, he will be moving to Monterey to study law with a friend of Don Alejandro's. After his studies are complete, he plans to return to Los Angeles to practice law and help manage the ranch. He has also become a master swordsman in his own right, though he will not let this become common knowledge until he returns to Los Angeles. He will be gone long enough for people to assume he learned his skills in Monterey.

Alejandro still takes an interest in the workings of the ranch, but he has gradually turned over most of the day-to-day management of activities to Diego and Felipe. He continues to manage the hacienda's account books, but his greatest enjoyment these days is just watching Diego and Victoria go about their activities, and taking daily trips into Los Angeles to check on the tavern for Victoria (and possibly spend a few hours sitting and chatting with his friends while he is there). He has had no more problems with stress attacks, but as he glances away from the foals and notices Victoria coming toward them, he is distracted from his task by excited thoughts of the _next_ birth expected to occur at the de la Vega hacienda.

Victoria is very rotund with Don Alejandro's grandchild, and is happy managing the tavern from the hacienda. Diego and Victoria will become parents any day now. The couple had made very eager use of Dr. Hernandez's gift to them, and very quickly learned what "adjustments" they needed to make for the permanent after-effects that horrible day in the cabin had left Diego.

Diego still has somewhat limited range of motion of his shoulders. His fencing is still a bit awkward due to the shoulder tendon damage. He would eventually like to teach fencing, but it's still too soon after Zorro's disappearance from Los Angeles to risk anyone wondering how Don Diego de la Vega suddenly acquired the skills to do so. His father, however, has been _very_ verbal to his friends about the way his son has been determined to improve his ability to defend himself since he recovered from his injuries. Every time Alejandro speaks with his friends at the tavern, he brags about the way Diego is _finally_ learning to handle a sword. Within the next year or so, Diego's dream of teaching may become feasible without the worry of giving away his secret, especially since there is no way he will ever again be able to fence smoothly or actively enough for Zorro's distinctive style to be recognized.

As long as Diego's exercise or activity is not very strenuous, he does not experience any shortness of breath. If he tries to do heavy work, though, or fences for more than a few minutes at a time, he tires very quickly and becomes out of breath. Occasionally, if he bends or twists too suddenly, Victoria will catch him trying to hide the fact that the movement still causes him some pain in his left side. Dr. Hernandez thinks there is probably some scarring around his lungs, and possibly even a rib that did not completely return to the proper position as it healed. No new treatments have been discovered yet for his disabilities. This is frustrating for Diego, but he is learning to accept these limitations as a fact of life. After all, _he is alive_. He reminds himself frequently that this is far more important than the loss of a few athletic abilities.

The people in Los Angeles remember Zorro with continued fondness and gratefulness, and his legend grows with each telling of the old stories. Sometimes you will hear them reminiscing, and wondering whatever became of their hero. Alejandro took an idea from Diego's panicked explanation back in the cabin that day, and mentioned to a (gossipy) friend that Zorro had stopped him on the road the day before they were abducted, and asked him to keep an eye on Victoria because he was going to be out of town for a while. He also hinted that, since Zorro had never returned, perhaps his luck had run out somewhere "out there", and he had died during that one last quest for justice. After all, he had to be dead, or surely he would have returned. Alejandro's "offhand comment" quickly became a popular rumor, and the people soon accepted the idea that Zorro would not be returning.

Zorro's cave has remained a place of peaceful solitude for Diego, even though Don Alejandro and Felipe, despite Diego's embarrassed objections, have worked together to turn part of it into a private museum of Zorro's exploits. They still hope that _someday _they will beable to see Diego get public credit for everything Zorro did for the people of the pueblo.

Diego still does some of his experiments in the cave, too … at least the ones that might stink up the place too much if he did them in his new laboratory in the main part of the hacienda. For the most part, he has come to peace with his decisions of the past, and with the turns his life has taken, because he now has everything he ever really wanted: Mendoza is a just, and surprisingly effective alcalde for Los Angeles; Diego no longer has to live with the guilt of making his father think he is a coward and a weakling; the love of his life is his wife; and he is finally going to give Don Alejandro that first grandchild he's wanted for so long.

Life is finally good.

**The End**

**Author's note (smithcrafter): **I would like to thank every reader who has stuck with this story for the entire **five years **it took to get it finished. It's been a blast! I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to georgiamomma123 for adopting the story. She had no idea what she was letting herself in for! Without her, I don't think it would ever have been completed.


End file.
